Clary's Fallen Angel
by xojessica36
Summary: ALL HUMAN/Jonathan is very protective of Clary. When a new golden boy comes to school, Clary hates him but he soon becomes her brother's best friend. How will they react when they find out her secrets? Obviouly Clace, Sizzy, and Malec!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Clary woke up to a loud banging on her door which happened to be her older brother. His name was Jonathan and he was a year older than her. He was gorgeous thanks to his perfect body and contrast between dark eyes and blondish white hair; a spitting image of their father, Valentine.

Their father was in jail for hitting his wife and children. Jonathan had stepped up one day when he saw bruises trailing up Clary's arm and saved Clary and her mother from him and since then, Jonathan has been extremely overprotective of Clary.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Clary jumped out of bed and flung the door open.

Jonathan stood there looking very impatient. "Finally! I've been banging on your door for like five minutes!"

Clary laughed and responded "More like two minutes! Anyways thanks for making sure I wouldn't be late for my first day of school Jon."

Now, Jonathan stepped fully into Clary's room and spun around to look at her again. "It's my first day of school too you know" he said jokingly. He sat on her bed as if indicating that he was never going to leave and she would be late after all.

"True" Clary said, "But the difference is that nobody likes you". She stuck out her tongue at him and giggled.

"Actually Clare-Bear, I have many friends" Jon answered. He stood up and in seconds he had her pinned to the ground ready to tickle her. She saw what he was about to do and began to squirm. However, he only held her down and tickled her till she begged him to stop. Laughing, they both got up from the ground and Jon began to make his way towards the door so that Clary could get ready for school.

He turned to her once before leaving to ask her a question. "I came in here to ask if you wanted a ride to school. I have to drive some of the guys, but I can make sure you have enough room".

Clary groaned. She knew that when he said "some of the guys", he meant his friends from the football team. Jon was the quarterback which put him in a good position to become friends with almost everybody. There were at least three boys at her house on a normal day and Jon always had to yell at them for hitting on his little sister.

Reluctantly, Clary thanked Jon and agreed to a ride. She then closed her door and moved to her bathroom for a shower. Looking in the mirror, Clary could really see the difference between her and Jon. Unlike him, Clary barely reached 5 feet tall and she had fiery red hair and emerald-green eyes. She was a spitting image of her mother, Jocelyn.

After her shower, Clary went to her closet and selected a cute green shirt and black skirt to wear. She also wore a black leather jacket and tall black boots. She then put on foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. Clary threw on some simple jewelry and sprayed a small amount of perfume before running downstairs.

Jon was already eating pancakes that Jocelyn was making at the stove. Clary sat down and ate a few before grabbing her bag and joining Jon on his way to the car. "Have fun at school!" their mom shouted.

Clary sat beside Jon in the car and waited as they picked up his friends. Jordan and Raphael joined and said hello to Clary. When they arrived at school, Clary got out of the car and went to find Simon.

Simon had been Clary's best friend since the first time they met. He helped Clary pick up her books after she dropped them one day five years ago. He was such a nerd. He had dark brown hair and glasses and always wore t-shirts with video game sayings on them. However, Clary didn't mind because Simon had taught her how to kick butt in every video game imaginable. Clary spotted Simon waiting at her locker when she walked into the school and she ran over to him and attacked him with a hug.

They talked until the bell rang and they had to go their separate ways. Clary made her way to art. She was an amazing artist like her mother and she was excited to start the day with her favorite class.

Clary made her way to the back of the room and sat down because she liked to have peace when she worked. About ten minutes passed by until Clary was interrupted when the door swung open. The most beautiful boy Clary had ever seen stepped into the room. He was tall and tan with golden hair that framed his face and golden eyes to match. Clary could see the outline of his muscles through his thin white shirt and she felt a strong desire to draw his distinct features.

"You must be Jonathan, the new student" said the teacher. The boy's response that followed sounded like an angel's and Clary swore that he looked right at her.

"Call me Jace" he said with a smile.

"Very well Jace. You may sit in the back next to Clarissa. Clarissa please raise your hand". My teacher stared at me as I slowly lifted my hand. Jace smirked and made his way back to me. He sat down and turned to face me.

"Hey Red, looks like you get the privilege to sit next to this stunning boy all year" he said gesturing to himself.

I scoffed. Of course he is an arrogant jerk. "My name is not Red" I declared.

"Sorry Shortcake" he chuckled.

"My name is not Shortcake either! You can call me Clary or you can just not talk to me at all!"

"Fine, but I believed we skipped proper introductions. Hello Clary, my name is Jace but you can call me anytime" he said winking at me.

I put my face in my hands and spun around to continue my work. I could feel Jace staring at me all morning causing one thought to jumble my mind. _Oh boy… this should be fun_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The bell rang and Clary ran out of art and to her locker. She shoved her books in and began removing the ones that she needed for her next class. Suddenly, an arm draped over her shoulder. She immediately felt warm and happy.

She turned around and came face-to-face with her boyfriend Sebastian. Sebastian was tall and muscular just like her brother. He had black eyes and black hair, but it suited him well.

Clary started dating Sebastian about a month ago when she went to her brother's football game and he offered to buy her dinner afterwards. Sebastian was a wide receiver on the football team, but he was one of the few people that Jon never grew close with.

"How was your morning babe?" He asked followed by a quick peck on the lips.

Clary smiled. She loved when he called her babe. She blushed and responded "It was good. Although, it is a lot better now that you are here." She went up on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss before shutting her locker.

She turned to walk away and Sebastian followed her, interlocking their fingers together as they walked. When Clary arrived at her History class, she kissed Sebastian goodbye and went inside. Once again, Clary took the seat at the back of the room and waited for class to start.

History was boring and class ended ten minutes early. All of the students ran around and talked to their friends, but Clary sat in the back alone. At least she was alone until a girl stood before her.

This girl was beautiful. She had a perfect figure and she wore a short dress with six inch heels. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She stuck her hand out at Clary and said "Hi! I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but you can call me Izzy! What's your name? I'm new here!"

Clary was lost by now. It seemed that the girl would never stop talking. However, Clary found the perfect time to respond while Isabelle took a breath.

"It's nice to meet you Izzy. I'm Clary." Clary looked relieved as Izzy closed her mouth. However, seconds later it was open again and Izzy was rambling on about makeup and shoes. The bell rang and Clary was saved. She really liked Izzy, but she had a headache.

The rest of the day until lunch was extremely uneventful. At lunch, Clary sat with Simon and their other friend Magnus and they talked about their days.

"There is this new kid and he is a total asshole. Have you met him yet?" Simon asked.

Clary thought about it and she saw Jace in her head. "Is he blonde, beautiful, and arrogant?" Clary wondered aloud.

"Yes! I see you have met him Fray". Simon always called her Fray, which was her last name.

Suddenly somebody stood before their table. Clary looked up to see Isabelle who was standing with a boy that Clary assumed was her brother. He also had black hair, but he had shimmering blue eyes. "Hey Clary, can we sit with you? This is my brother Alec" she said pointing to the boy beside her.

Clary looked at Simon and noticed that he was practically drooling over Izzy. She had to hold back a laugh when she turned to Magnus and saw him doing the same to Alec. "Sure" Clary responded.

Izzy spent all of lunch talking to Clary about her outfit. She even begged Clary to go shopping with her and Clary agreed. After lunch, Clary walked to Math with Izzy and they spent the rest of the day together.

After school, Clary sent a quick text to Jon saying that she was going out and she followed Izzy to the car. They walked for a while until Izzy stopped in front of a black Mercedes Convertible. Clary stared at it in awe.

"Do you like it? My brother is going to drive us to the mall so we will just wait here for a few minutes".

Clary nodded assuming that Alec would arrive in a few minutes which he did. However, he wasn't alone. He was being followed by Jace. The two boys finally reached the car and Jace looked up and his eyes met Clary's.

"Well, well, well… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are stalking me Clary. I know that I am beautiful, but you will have to make an appointment to meet with me at a more convenient time."

Thankfully Izzy stepped in and punched Jace's arm. "Shut up Jace! Clary is here for me. You are taking us to the mall so let's go"! Alec grabbed his bag from the trunk and walked back towards the school. Apparently he was staying after for something which meant that Clary was going shopping with Izzy… and Jace

They arrived at the mall and Izzy dragged Clary into Victoria's Secret while Jace trotted behind them. "Clary, I am going to pick out clothes for you and you have to try them on. Trust my judgment! I am a master shopper! Also, I expect you to show me everything that you try on! Now, go get a dressing room!" Then, Izzy ran off and left Clary alone with Jace. He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Reluctantly, Clary went to the only open dressing room and sat down awaiting her torture.

Suddenly a huge pile of clothes was thrown over the door of the dressing room. Clary looked down at the pile surrounding her and saw that it was all lingerie. She sighed, but tried them on anyways knowing that it was the quickest way out. Clary stared at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that she did look pretty hot. The lingerie was black lace with a red hem. It showed almost all of her skin and made her breasts look bigger than they were. Satisfied, Clary opened her dressing room door to show Izzy.

However, Izzy was not in sight. Instead, Jace sat on the bench right in front of her smirking and drooling over her. He had his phone out and pointed straight at her. Clary yelped and turned around. She ran into the dressing room and locked it. She texted Izzy as a small tear ran down her cheek. She really hated Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Clary changed into normal clothes and she could hear Izzy screaming at Jace outside. "Jace, what the hell is wrong with you! She is my only friend! You are such an asshole! Delete anything you took and apologize to her! "

"Gosh Izzy! It was a joke! You need to calm down." Jace walked over to the dressing room and knocked on the door

Clary flung the door open, her face stained with tears. "Go away Jace! Your apology means nothing to me! You are an asshole and I want nothing to do with you!" Her phone buzzed and she backed up into the dressing room to answer it. She read the text and was very relieved. She had texted Jon saying that she had an emergency and needed to be picked up.

Quickly Clary grabbed her bag and shoved past Jace, still crying. She turned to Izzy. "Izzy, my brother is here to take me home. I'm not mad at you and I'll text you later, but I can't be near him" she said jerking her head towards Jace. Then, she ran out of the mall and hopped in her brother's car.

"Clary, what happened? Was it Sebastian? You know I'll kick his ass right? Clary, please talk to me!"

Hearing the urgency in his voice, Clary turned around and faced Jon. He reached out, wiped her tears, and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry Clare-Bear. You don't have to tell me as long as you promise me that you are alright now. I love you so much sis. Just tell me one thing…Was it Sebastian?"

Clary took a deep breath. "I love you too Jon. I'm alright now. Thanks for coming to pick me up. No, Sebastian is a good guy. You don't have to worry about him hurting me. Let's go home Jon."

When they got home, Clary called Simon and asked him to come over. Ten minutes later, Simon was there to hold her and listen. He always comforted her and Clary finally had a peaceful sleep.

Clary woke up because her phone was buzzing in her pocket. She looked at it and saw she had 56 new messages. 10 were from Izzy and the rest were from Sebastian. Izzy kept apologizing, but Clary wasn't mad at her. Sebastian was very concerned. Apparently Jon called him and told her that he had to pick her up crying and he was worried.

She decided to ignore the texts because she would see them both at school anyways. She got ready and ran downstairs to Jon. As usual, he picked up the guys and they went to school.

While at her locker, Clary forgot that Sebastian would be looking for her and she jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you alright babe? What happened? Why didn't you call me?"

She smiled at the word babe and began to speak. "I'm sorry. I knew I would see you today anyways and I just needed some rest. I'm ok and it's in the past. Let's not talk about it."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed her forehead. He slung his arm over her shoulder as she shut her locker. "Hey I have an idea", he said. "How about we go on a date? We can go anywhere you want and it can be a romantic night for just the two of us."

Clary's face lit up and she happily agreed. She was so glad that she had Sebastian in her life. He walked her to class and left her with a kiss goodbye. Clary turned around and walked over to her seat humiliated. Jace was already in his seat staring at her as she sat down.

"Hey Clary, can I talk to you?" Jace asked.

"No, you can't. Shut up and leave me alone Jace" Clary said a little too loud. A few people turned their heads and began whispering. When the bell rang, Clary jumped from her seat and ran away from Jace.

Clary was so relieved when the bell rang for lunch. She was hungry and she wanted to see Simon and Isabelle. Before se could reach her table though, Isabelle had already found her. She squealed and hugged Clary really tight. "I'm so sorry Clary! I didn't know Jace would do that! He is a jerk and it's all my fault, but I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Clary laughed and hugged Izzy back. "I was never mad at you Izzy! I just hate Jace. We are still friends and I have nothing to forgive you for."

When everyone sat down for lunch, normal conservation started. Simon looked up and cleared his throat causing everybody to look at him. "Um… I um…I like your hair today Izzy" he said really fast.

Izzy flipped her long locks over her shoulder and thanked him. She then began to talk about her extensive hair care routine and lunch was pretty normal. After school, Clary waited for Jonathan by his car. On the way home, Jon said to Clary "I am going to drop you off and then I am going to go pick up a friend. He is the new running back on the team". They pulled into the driveway. "I'll see you in a little while Clare-Bare" Jon screamed as he drove away.

Clary giggled. She loved her brother so much. She went upstairs and changed into short shorts and a sports bra. She slipped on sneakers, grabbed earphones, and went outside to begin her run. She liked to run when she felt frazzled and that's exactly what she was feeling.

After about a half hour later, Clary returned home. Jon's car was here which meant he had come home. She turned her music off and went inside with a cold drink in mind. She downed a bottle of water as she danced around the kitchen, swaying her hips to the music playing in her head.

Suddenly, somebody cleared their throat behind her and she smiled knowing that Jon loved to bother her after she ran. She stuck her middle finger up in the air without turning around knowing that Jon would just laugh it off. However, she didn't hear laughter. Instead she heard a familiar voice. "Now, is that anyway to treat your brother's new best friend Clary?"

Clary turned around and saw Jace. JACE! He was in her house! She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find words. She suddenly remembered what she was wearing and she looked down at herself. Flashbacks from her lingerie session flew through her head and the last thing she could remember seeing was Jace running towards her before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Clary woke up and all she saw was white. Everything was blank as if she were wrapped in a gigantic piece of paper. She sat up and got in the shower. After washing, she got dressed in her most comfortable pajamas which consisted of green pants with paintbrushes on them and a black t-shirt that said art is my passion. She felt a growing urge to draw, so she grabbed some paper. However, she couldn't find a pencil. She would have to go downstairs.

Clary stopped walking half way down the stairs when she heard voices. They were speaking in a hushed tone and going back and forth.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she just fainted!"

"She has never just fainted before!"

"Let's go check on her"

Then, she heard footsteps. Clary took a deep breath and stepped all the way downstairs. Jon ran over to her and picked her up in his arms. "By the Angel, Clary! You gave me heart attack! Are you okay?"

Clary nodded and hugged him back. Besides Simon and Sebastian, Jon was the only person that never failed to cheer Clary up. For a moment, everything was perfect until Jace spoke.

"I really hate to break this up but I am getting rather bored over here". Jonathan broke away from Clary and moved towards Jace to introduce him.

"Sorry! Clary, this is my new best friend Jace. Jace, this is my little sister Clary". Clary looked up and saw Jace smirking as he reached out to shake hands with her. She wanted to smack that smirk off his face and that was exactly what she did. Ignoring his attempt to shake hands, Clary slammed her hand into Jace's face and then turned to Jon. "We've met", she said.

A rush of power flew through Clary and she smiled when she saw Jace reach up to hold his cheek which now had a bright red handprint on it. She drew back her hand into a fist wanting to punch him, but her fist didn't reach him when she threw it forwards.

Jon was dragging Clary away from Jace and apologizing to him. "I'm so sorry man; I don't know what she was thinking. Clarissa, say you are sorry! Wait, when did you meet?"

Clary responded without thought. "Remember that day when I asked you to pick me up at the mall because I had a problem with some asshole?" Jon nodded looking extremely concerned. Clary looked over her brother's shoulder and saw that Jace's eyes were wide and he was shaking his head while mouthing the words "please don't" to her. Clary laughed to herself. She knew that Jon could and would kick Jace's ass if he found out what happened at the mall that day.

However, Clary didn't want to admit to her brother that she tried on lingerie. "Well I was at the mall with Isabelle that day and Jace is her brother. He drove us there that day." Jace was now gaping at Clary not having expected her to cover for him.

"That doesn't explain why you slapped him Clarissa!" Jon yelled.

Clary grinned. "You didn't ask me why I slapped him. You asked how we met." She said. Jon groaned and asked why she slapped him. Clary once again saw Jace freeze up. Her decision hadn't changed though. Clary didn't want Jon to know about the lingerie so she gave a simple response.

"I slapped him because he is an arrogant asshole and I hate him!"

Jon lowered is face into his hands. Slowly he looked up at her with disapproval. "That isn't a reason to slap somebody! You don't even have proof that he is an asshole! Apologize now!"

Clary scoffed. "No. I'm not sorry. He deserves it and he knows it!' Then, Clary ran upstairs to her room. She slammed he door behind her and she fell on her bed finally letting tears fall.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jon was staring at Jace in confusion.

"Jace, what the hell did you do to her! Did you hurt her? She doesn't need your shit! She has had enough trouble for a lifetime and I can't have you here if you are going to hurt her!" Jon screamed.

Jace was a little confused now too. What trouble had Clary gone through? "Look Jon", he said "I'm sorry. I have been an ass to her and I will back off a little. What do you mean when you say Clary has had trouble?"

Jon cursed at himself knowing that he shouldn't have brought it up. He sat down and motioned for Jace to do the same. Jace obeyed and sat down quietly waiting for an explanation. Jon spoke softly and with difficulty.

"Jace, I will tell you, but you can not tell anybody." Jace nodded and Jon continued. "When we were little, Clary and I were really close. I have always loved her to death and I have always thought she was awesome. Not everybody shared my opinion though. My mom did and she still does, but she is never here for Clary. She spends all her time with her new boyfriend and that is all that she has done since my dad got arrested. My dad was cruel to us. He would hit my mom when he got mad, but she stayed with him to protect me and Clary. Then one day, he started to hit Clary. I didn't know it was going on until I saw bruises on her arm one day. When I figured out what happened, I beat the shit out of him and I called the cops. He was arrested the next day. That's why I am so protective of Clary and why she doesn't open up to people. She is used to pain and she is so strong. I should've been able to protect her, but I was too blind. Simon and I are all she has now. I guess that recently she has had Sebastian and Izzy, but my point is that you will not drive her out of my life Jace. Either you are going to be nice, or we can't be friends. I can't lose Clary."

Jace just nodded and apologized again. He couldn't believe it. His Clary was abused? Wait! Had he just thought his Clary? Jace dismissed the thought.

Jon and Jace spent the rest of the night hanging out and talking like normal friends. They got along really well. Meanwhile, Clary was upstairs in her room, drowning in her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Clary followed her normal routine the next day. Jon drove her to school and she said hi to Simon and then went to meet Sebastian. They agreed to a date on Friday. Clary sat down in Art trying to ignore the fact that Jace was staring at her. He reached out and poked her arm and her head snapped towards him.

"What do you want Jace? I already saved your ass! Just leave me alone!" Clary angrily retorted.

Jace sighed. "Look Clary", he said "I'm really sorry about everything. I never should've have done that at the mall, but I just couldn't help myself. I thought you would look good in it and you did by the way. Also, I didn't take any pictures or anything; I just had my phone in my hand. I know I am arrogant and that will never change because let's be real, I'm gorgeous. However, I promise that I can try to not be an ass. Jon told me what happened with your dad and I'm sorry. I just feel like I am obligated to protect you now. Please forgive me Clary".

Clary had tears running down her face and she didn't even know it until she felt Jace reach out and wipe them away. How could Jon tell Jace about her father? Still, she did want to believe Jace and she did want to move on.

"I'll forgive you Jace, but you don't have to protect me. I can protect myself and I also have Jon, Simon, and Sebastian." Clary said smiling.

Lunch came really fast. Simon was late and Alec and Magnus were not in school leaving Clary alone with Isabelle. Isabelle was staring at her food moving it around with her fork when all of a sudden her head snapped up and she began questioning Clary.

"Clary, you are close with Simon right?"

Clary laughed. Close with Simon? Simon was her best friend besides Izzy! "Yes, why do you ask?" Clary answered.

Isabelle sighed and started complaining. "How do I know if he likes me? Am I not his type? I thought I was every guy's type!"

This caught Clary's attention. "You like Simon! Oh my god Izzy, but you are so badass and Simon is so nerdy!"

Isabelle laughed a little. "Yea, I know. Maybe that is what I need though. I need somebody cute who will be nice to me and know that I deserve more than sex, just like Sebastian treats you!"

"Then Simon is perfect for you and don't worry about him not liking you! He has been drooling over you since you came to this school, but he is shy. He won't ask you out because you are too intimidating and he will think that you will say no. You should ask him to hang out!"  
Izzy nodded. Simon showed up and sat down. "_Perfect Timing"_ Clary thought. Izzy began flirting with Simon and Clary knew that she was going to ask him out.

Clary was taken from her thoughts when a warm and touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw Jace. "Can you come with me for a minute?" he asked her.

Clary nodded and left Isabelle and Simon alone as she followed Jace outside into the courtyard. He sat down on a bench and she followed. "What's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Sebastian" he said.

Clary was immediately confused. "What could you possibly have to say about me and Sebastian?"

"Clary, I don't like him. He is a bad guy and I'm afraid that he will hurt you."

Clary was angry now. How dare he accuse Sebastian! Sebastian was always sweet and gentle with her. Jace was the bad guy. "How dare you! Sebastian is an amazing guy! You don't have to like him because he is my boyfriend! I can't believe you!"

"Clary, listen!" Jace interrupted, "I need you trust me! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Clary responded angrily. "I don't trust you! Your hurt me! You and my dad are the only people that have truly ever hurt me, so don't you dare go and put the blame on Sebastian because I love him and he loves me!" Clary got up and ran away starting to cry.

She ran straight into another person causing her to fall over. Before she could hit the ground though, strong arms wrapped around her. Sebastian. "Hey babe, are you alright?" he looked very concerned.

Clary felt better in his arms. She looked into his eyes and nodded. He leaned down and she jumped up to kiss him. After they pulled apart, Clary turned to see Jace glaring at them from across the cafeteria. Sebastian noticed him too.

"Stay away from Jace, Clary. I don't like him and I don't trust him. I know he is your brother's best friend now but that won't stop me from kicking his ass if I need to."  
Clary smiled. She agreed with Sebastian. "I love you" she said.

Sebastian's face lit up. He picked her up and spun her in a circle. "I love you too" he said before kissing her again.

After school, Jon drove Clary home and told her that Jace was coming over. Clary groaned and went upstairs to her room because she wanted to draw. She was having serious artist's block. Finally, her hand began to move against the paper. Her pencil formed elegant lines across the paper and created mysterious shadows.

Clary stared down at her completed drawing gaping. She had just drawn Jace, shirtless, with angel wings sprouting from his back. He looked like a god. Clary was confused. She hated Jace right? Feeling restless, Clary went downstairs to get a drink. She saw Jace's car in the driveway as she passed her window, but she couldn't find Jace anywhere.

Clary ignored the thought and went back upstairs. Her door was creaked open and Clary swore that she closed it. Stepping into her room, she saw Jace standing there with her sketchbook in hand, looking at the drawing of himself as an angel. Clary was speechless and she dropped her bottle of water. Jace looked up at her and held up her sketchbook with a questioning look. Clary had the worst luck with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

There was a long and awkward silence as Clary and Jace just stared at each other. Finally, Jace spoke. "Gee Clary I knew I was beautiful, but even I didn't know I was an angel. Care to explain?"

Jace was now waving her sketchbook in front of her face and walking in slow circles around her. Clary kept up, taking a step away from him every time he took a step towards her. She eventually worked up the nerve to speak.

"You are far from an angel Jace. I only drew you because you have really distinct features that make it easier for me to draw and I was having block! The wings were just to add detail! I wouldn't expect you to understand art because you can't even stay focused in class long enough to hold your pencil the right way!'

Jace opened his mouth to respond, but he didn't get the chance because Jon had appeared in the doorway and started yelling. "Jace, why are you in Clary's room! Get away from her!"

Jace stepped outside of her room handing Jon the sketchbook on his way out. Clary froze in place. She did not want her brother to see what she had drawn. Thankfully, he just tossed the book on her desk.

Jon stepped closer to Clary and whispered in her ear. "Clary, are you okay? What did Jace do?"

Clary hated herself for what she did next. "I'm okay. He didn't do anything it was my fault. Go hang out downstairs while I do my homework."

This was not the first time that Clary looked at Jace to find him gaping at her in shock. Jon kissed her forehead and gave her a bear hug before dragging Jace downstairs.

"I never want to find you in my little sister's room ever again Jace! Are we clear?" Jon said.

Jace nodded.

"Good, because no offense, but you are an ass and Clary deserves better than some player. Plus, she is dating Sebastian" Jon said.

Jace nodded again thinking that they could change the subject now, but he was wrong. He froze up when Jon spoke next, asking the one question that Jace hoped he wouldn't hear.

"What were you doing in there anyways? It's obvious that she didn't invite you in and you better not have been trying to get alone with my sister in her room Jace or I will personally beat you."

Jace thought of making up some clever excuse about how he tripped and fell into her door and it swung open or something, but he decided that the truth wasn't that bad.

"I thought it was the bathroom at first, but then I realized it wasn't. On my way out I stepped on her sketchbook, which I assumed had fallen, and I picked it up and that's when she walked in. It was just bad timing." Jace left out the part about her drawing in return for her saving his ass with Jon before.

Jon understood and they spent the rest of the night hanging out. When Jace left, Jon sprinted up to Clary's room. He knocked on her door softly before pushing it open.

Inside, Clary was lying in bed shaking and she had tears running down her face. Jon walked over and bent down so that he could reach her face. Gently, he wiped her tears and her eyes fluttered open. They were green and watery.

It hurt Jon to see her cry. He wanted to protect her so bad. He had not told Jace why Clary's sketchbook was such a big deal. It was her lifeline. She drew everything she felt in it and it was extremely personal. Jon, Simon, and Sebastian had not even seen it, but Jace had.

Jon crawled into bed with Clary and held her close to him as she snuggled closer, wiping her tears on his shirt. "Shhhh, it's okay. I love you Clary. You know that right?"

Clary nodded. She sniffled and responded quietly, "I love you too Jon".

The next morning, Clary woke up alone. Again, she followed her normal routine. When she got to school, Sebastian was waiting in her brother's usual parking spot. As soon as she got out of the car, he pulled her in for a kiss.

Clary felt weird. Sebastian had always been nice to her, but he was being too nice recently. Pushing away the thought, Clary walked with him until the bell rang, forcing her to go to art with Jace.

She walked in and sat down and like always, Jace just stared at her. She saw him open his mouth to speak out of the corner of her eye and she snapped her head towards him to yell at him before he could.

"Save it Jace! I don't want to hear your arrogant mouth! I don't care if you think my drawing made your muscles look too small or if it made you smile look to dull! Just spare me the lecture and keep your mouth shut!"

Jace looked stunned. He was not going to say any of that. He could tell that he really offended her by looking at her sketchbook, though he couldn't imagine why. He needed to stop hurting her, so he decided to try a real apology.

"Clary, I'm so sorry. I know I have said it before and that you don't care, but I don't mean to hurt you. I know I shouldn't have looked at your book or have been in your room in the first place, but I was just looking for the bathroom when I stumbled into it and stepped on your book. I went to pick it up and I saw myself. I didn't see anything else in it. I just feel different around you, like there is something pulling me towards you. It's like you are the only one who will fight back and shut me up, and I need that. I need you. Also, I thought your drawing was beautiful and not only because it was of me. You are really talented Clary. Weird isn't it? I have sat next to you in art for a few weeks and I didn't even know you could draw".

Clary stared at him, debating whether or not she should trust him. Jon trusted him! Then again, Jon had trusted their father. She knew she shouldn't believe him, but for the first time, Clary felt something different around Jace. It wasn't violation or hatred. It was hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Clary had made her decision to forgive Jace again. "You have apologized to me before and I never believed a word of it, but now I think I do. I'll forgive you again Jace, but this is it. You won't get any more chances." Clary said. She looked up and Jace looked really confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Jace laughed slightly.

"No! I… um I… I just wasn't expecting you to say yes. To be honest, I was debating wearing a helmet during that in case you came after me, but let's be real. Who could ever hit my beautiful face?"

"I see that arrogance comes with the apology!" she said laughing.

Jace smiled, but it quickly faded away. "Clary?" he asked. "Why did you forgive me? Don't get me wrong I am glad that you did, but why? Do you really think I deserve it?"

Clary thought for a minute. "I'm not really sure" she said. "I guess that I just want to trust you because my brother does, but that's scares me. My brother trusted my dad and he abused it. Maybe you don't deserve it, but I think that people get what is coming their way whether they deserve it or not. I mean, do I think that I deserved to be beaten by my own father? No, but that didn't stop him. I guess that what I'm trying to say is that I feel that pull towards you too. I feel like you were meant to hurt me so that I could learn to forgive you. Does that sound crazy?"

Clary gasped after she finished. She had just had an extremely personal and emotional conversation with Jace. She didn't even talk to Sebastian or Izzy about this stuff.

Jace grabbed her hand and tilted her chin up to look at him. "You deserve a thousand times better than everything you got. I'm so sorry Clary. Also, that sounds completely insane, but I love crazy."

Clary laughed a little and Jace squeezed her hand. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I'm having a real conversation with you, willing to tell you things that Jon doesn't even know. I never thought in a million years that this would happen. It's just weird, I guess."

Jace was suddenly concerned. His voice shook when he spoke and he never broke eye contact with her. "Clary, what are you willing to tell me that you won't tell Jon? Did something happen?"

Clary cursed at herself. She really needed to filter what she was saying. "It's not really a big deal, Jace. Jon always tried to protect me, but he couldn't save me from everything that my father did. I don't want him to blame himself for me being too pathetic to fight back."

Jace's voice got slightly louder and Clary could tell he was getting angry. "Clary, obviously it's a big deal! You are far from pathetic and trust me, I have seen Jon in action and I don't think there is much that he couldn't protect you from. What did your father do? What happened?"

Clary sighed. She had never told anybody this and now she was about to tell Jace, of all people. "When I was little, my family was normal. We fought every once in a while, but we loved each other. We were happy. Then one day, my dad just changed. My mom stopped loving him and that made him really mad. I look just like my mother, so my dad always said it was my fault and that I was a constant reminder of her hatred towards him. So, he started to hurt me. I was like any other abused child. He would kick me, punch me, and throw me on the ground. But then one day he tied my hands and feet to the corners of the door and he threw knives at me. Everyday, they got closer to my heart, but they never quite reached it. Those scars will never go away. Nobody knows about them or has seen them because I cover them with makeup. Jon couldn't have saved me. I was too weak and it was all my fault."

Clary was crying now. She looked up at Jace and saw that he was tearing up.

"Clary, you are the strongest person I have ever met. Don't ever think that it was your fault that your father was an abusive asshole. My father was the same way. He killed my mother and he always hit me. He told me that love makes people weak and that I was weak myself. But, I wasn't weak. I pushed through until he was finally arrested. That's how I ended up getting adopted by the Lightwoods. I know how it feels Clary, but it wasn't your fault and it never will be. As for Jon, he beat the shit out of your dad once and he would do it a million times more if it meant he could save you. Don't ever doubt his protection. "

Clary scolded herself mentally. Of course Jace was adopted. He looked nothing like Izzy or Alec. She nodded and was pleasantly surprised when he pulled her in for a hug. She felt warm and safe immediately. She let her tears dry in his shirt like she always did with Jon.

The bell rang and they walked out of class together. Before they could split up for their next classes, Jace pulled Clary into the nearby janitor's closet.

"What the hell Jace!" Clary yelled.

"I just want to ask you something in private". Clary nodded, giving him permission.

"Can I see your scars?"

Clary automatically looked scared, but Jace sensed her fear. "I won't tell anybody Clary. I just want to make sure they aren't that bad."  
Reluctantly, Clary opened her purse and pulled out makeup remover. She squirted some in her hands and rubbed it on her stomach, over her ribs and upper hips. She looked up and Jace was staring at her and crying. She looked down and saw at least twenty red lines crossing her stomach. She began to cry, but Jace held her tight.

Jace spoke softly, wanting to comfort her. "It'll be okay Clary. You're safe now."

Clary sniffled and looked up at him. "That's why I freaked out you know." She said. Jace looked confused. She continued speaking. "That day at the mall with the lingerie; I didn't have makeup on and I was worried you had seen them. I thought you took pictures to show everybody else. I was scared."

Jace hugged her tighter shaking. "I'm so sorry" he repeated.

Clary was really warming into the hug when the door swung open, tearing Jace away from her. She looked up and saw a nightmare in the doorway. Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Before Jace could even think about was he was doing, Sebastian grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him out of the closet and towards the school doors. Clary was running behind them, but they were so much faster than her.

Once they were out of the school, Sebastian let go of Jace's shirt and punched him in the face. Clary had just caught up to them and screamed.

"Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend Lightwood!" Sebastian yelled. He drew his fist to punch him again, but Jace had already made a move. Jace threw a punch at Sebastian and Clary felt her hear crack. She jumped in between them.

"Stop it!' She looked towards Sebastian. "You need to calm down. Nothing happened, I just needed to talk to Jace about my brother because they are best friends and he was the best person for me to talk to. I didn't want anybody else to hear what I was saying, so we talked in the closet."

Sebastian was still fuming. "Then, why were you hugging?" He asked angrily.

"Because I was upset about my brother and I needed a hug! You hug all of the cheerleaders after you win a football game and I never accuse you of meaning anything more than celebration from it. You're my boyfriend Sebastian. I would never betray you like that." Clary was trying not to cry.

She turned towards Jace. 'As for you, both of you actually, violence is never the answer. Nobody needed to get punched today! Stop being such boys!" She was now looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Well that would be quite difficult because I am a boy. I don't know about Sebastian, but I got the parts to prove it" Jace said winking

That really set Sebastian off. He lifted his fist and Clary shrunk back. He stood before her, just like her father used to. He had a devilish look in his eyes and Clary was pouring out tears now. She yelped a little and fell to the ground shaking and cowering away from him.

Jace stared in realization of what Sebastian just did. He had reminded Clary of her father. Sebastian didn't even know about her dad, but Jace did.

"Clary!" Sebastian yelled. He knelt down beside her and took her into his arms. He rubbed her hair and kissed her head, trying everything to calm her down. "I wasn't going to touch you Clary. I would never do that."

He lifted Clary in his arms and started towards the school. He stopped and turned towards Jace. "I'm taking Clary to the nurse. We will finish this talk another time Lightwood." he said before walking back towards the school.

Jace didn't know what to do now. He couldn't go see her, or he would surely get into another fight. Unwillingly, Jace returned to class with Clary on his mind.

The rest of the school day was slow. Clary slept in the nurse's office all day. She woke up to the sound of yelling. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Jon, Jace, and Sebastian sanding in a circle at the foot of her bed. They were fighting.

"What the hell did you two do to my sister?" Jon was mad and demanding when he spoke. He looked like he was debating who to punch first.

Both boys began to yell and point at each other. Jon didn't want to hear it though. In seconds, Jon had Jace pinned against the wall with his left arm and his right arm curled tightly into Sebastian's shirt. He was the strongest guy that Clary had ever seen.

"Both of you shut up! I'll talk to Sebastian first. Get out Jace." Jon was really impatient. Although not wanting to, Jace left the room and stood outside. Jon let go of Sebastian's shirt and shoved him a little.

"What the hell happened Verlac?" Jon asked referring to Sebastian's last name.

Sebastian sighed and began to tell his side of the story. "I was looking for Clary because I didn't see her after first period. I was walking all over the school and then I found her and Jace in a janitor's closet together, hugging. So, I dragged Jace outside and I punched him in the face for touching my girl. Then he punched me and Clary got in our way and started telling us to stop, but Jace made a comment that set me off and I went to punch him again. Next thing I know, Clary fell on the ground and is crying and shaking, so I carried her here."

Jon was worried about Clary. "Why were they in a closet together?" he asked.

Sebastian chuckled a little. "That's what I asked. Clary said that she had to talk to Jace about you and that she didn't want anybody else to hear it."

"That doesn't explain why they were hugging!" Jon said a little too loud.

"I asked her that too" Sebastian explained. "She said that she was upset about you and she needed a hug".

Jon was confused now. "Why was she upset about me?" he asked. Sebastian shrugged. Jon knew that he could get more information out of Jace. "I'm done talking to you. Go home Sebastian. I don't want you seeing Clary until I have talked to her. I'll have her call you later if she wants to."

Sebastian nodded. "I'm sorry Jon. I would never hurt her on purpose. I just hope she will give me a second chance."

Jon shook his head. "It doesn't matter" he said, "Clary deserves a hell of a lot better than second chances."

"I know." Sebastian said quietly. Clary shut her eyes quickly knowing that Sebastian would walk over to her. He never left without a kiss. He walked over and kissed Clary's forehead before walking out and glaring at Jace.

Jace walked into the room shutting the door behind him. Clary opened her eyes again and was surprised that nobody had realized she was awake. I mean, she was kind of the star of this whole argument.

"I don't want your smart mouth Jace. I want the truth. What happened?" Jon spoke calmly with Jace unlike he had with Sebastian.

Jace nodded. "I apologized to Clary in art for everything. I just wanted to move on and stop hurting her. She has dealt with enough shit in her life and I didn't want myself on that list. She forgave me and everything was fine. Then she wanted to talk in private so I pulled her into that closet. We talked and she was upset so I gave her a reassuring hug and then Sebastian was there, dragging me outside and punching me in the face. I punched him back and then Clary stood in between us. She kept saying that violence was never the answer. I made a smart comment and then Sebastian went to punch me again, but Clary was still there. She thought he was going to hit her. I think she was remembering your dad because she was on the ground cowering away from him and crying. He carried her here." There was a long pause in Jace's voice. "I'm sorry Jon. I hate Sebastian and I wish I could protect her from those memories, but I just don't know what to do for her."

Jon nodded. "Well," he said, "we should probably get Clary home"

Immediately Clary began to yawn and stretch to make the impression that she just woke up. Jon grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

How're you feeling Clare-Bare?" he asked.

"Fine" Clary said. She stretched her arms above her head and she felt her shirt ride up a little. Instantly, she put her arms back down remembering that she had taken the makeup off her scars in the closet with Jace. She hoped that nobody had seen it, but she didn't have such luck.

She looked up and saw Jace lower his head into his hands. Her gaze then moved to Jon, who was staring at her and had tears pouring down his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_"Oh Shit."_ Clary thought. "Jon, I can explain!" she yelled.

"Explain what? Who did this to you Clary? Was it Sebastian? If it was I swear I will kill him!" Jon was crying and making his way over to look closer at Clary.

"Of course it wasn't Sebastian! He isn't a monster Jon!" Clary was confused. What had Sebastian done to make Jon think he was capable of this?

"Then who was it?" Jon was pleading now, begging for her to answer him.

Clary looked up at Jace whose eyes had been on her the entire time. He nodded as if encouraging her to tell him, but she just stared at him. How could she tell Jon he would blame himself!

Jon saw Clary's gaze move to Jace. "It was Jace?" Jon was already walking over to Jace forming a fist.

"NO!" Clary screamed. "Jon, I never told anybody about these scars, but I have had them for a long time. I cover them with makeup so that nobody will see. I never told you because I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want you blame yourself." Clary was crying.

"I will always worry about you anyways Clary! What made you think that I would blame myself?" Jon was a little confused.

Clary took a deep breath and looked at Jace. She opened her mouth to speak, but she could only manage to produce sobs. Jace walked over and whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to tell him?"

Clary looked at Jon who was still crying, but was also glaring at Jace now. Clary shook her head. Jon had always been brave for her and now she needed to be brave for him. "It was Dad." was all she said.

Jon gaped at her. "What? When did he do this? What happened?" His tears came faster.

Clary sighed. "It was about a year after he first started hitting me. I guess he got bored with his fists because he tied me to the door and started throwing knives at me." Clary stopped when she heard Jon sob out loud. She rushed to finish her story. "Jon, please stop crying. There was nothing you could do! You didn't even know it was going on! In fact, you did save me. Without you, I probably would've turned one of those knives on myself. I always known that I have to try and be strong for you. I owe you my life Jon."

Jon pulled her into a hug and she felt his tears fall on her shirt as hers did the same. He pulled away to speak. "I could have done more if I wasn't so blind. I'm so sorry Clary. Don't ever hurt yourself and don't ever think about being strong for me. I owe you everything and the only thing I ask for in return is that you let me help you when I can." Clary nodded and hugged him again.

Jace cleared his throat. Clary and Jon both looked up at him. Clary let go of Jon and moved over to Jace, engulfing him in a hug. "Thank you Jace, for everything. I need you to keep quiet about this. Can you do that?"

Jace nodded and hugged her back. "Anything for you" he said.

Jon cleared his throat now, breaking Clary and Jace apart. "Did I miss something? You guys hated each other yesterday!" he asked. Clary could tell he was frustrated and confused.

"Jon," Clary began, "I wasn't talking about you today in the closet. Jace and I were talking and the whole story kind of slipped out to him. He pulled me into the closet and asked to see them because he wanted to know that I was okay. That's why there is no makeup on and that's why I was crying and he was hugging me. You two are the only people who know. I want to keep it that way."

Jon looked up at Jace. "Thank you Jace, for respecting her and protecting her." Jace just nodded to show his understanding.

Jon drove everyone back to their house. He also carried all of Clary's school stuff, which had to be retrieved from the closet, inside for her. She grabbed her purse from him and could feel her phone buzzing inside of it. Looking at it, she saw that she had over fifty messages from Sebastian. They all had apologies and hearts. She sent him a quick text saying that she was alright and would talk to him tomorrow.

Even though it was early, Clary went to her room and waited for sleep to take her into tomorrow.

Gentle hands shook Clary's shoulders, waking her up for school. Clary saw her brother standing over her. "Time to get up Clare-Bare" he said before exiting.

Clary got dressed in jeans and a nice shirt before doing her hair and makeup and going downstairs to meet Jon. They didn't pick anybody up on their way to school.

Clary thanked Jon for the ride and rushed to her locker. As usual, arms wrapped around her waist. However, now she found herself feeling lost rather than relaxed. She turned around and Sebastian was staring at her, looking concerned.

"I'm so sorry babe. I love you so much. Please forgive me! I'll do anything babe, please!" He kept rambling on and Clary just wanted him to stop talking. Taking action on her first thought, Clary pulled him down towards her and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I'm alright, I promise. It's okay Sebastian." She tried her best to assure him.

He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. He broke away to speak to her. "I'll make it up to you. Our date on Friday will be the best date you have ever been on."

She couldn't help smiling. Suddenly Isabelle was next to her shrieking. "Oh! You guys are too cute! I'm taking you shopping Clary! It'll be just us this time!"

Clary groaned and said goodbye to Sebastian.

The day flew by and Clary wanted to home, but she couldn't. She had to go shopping with Izzy for her date with Sebastian. She walked to Isabelle's car, where she was already waiting. Clary and Isabelle had a great ride to the mall. She missed having a girl friend around. _"If only I weren't going shopping"_ she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on this story. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE! **k story time.

How could one girl talk so much? Isabelle rambled on about Clary's date outfit for the entire ride to the mall. When they arrived, Isabelle began dragging Clary into all of the scandalous designer stores. She also insisted on paying since her family was filthy rich.

"You need to find something sexy, but it also has to be stylish!" Izzy was yelling to Clary as she ran around the store pulling dresses from the racks.

After about twenty minutes, Izzy shoved Clary into a dressing room with about ten dresses. Clary refused to try on four of them, which all consisted of see through lace over her stomach. The thought of wearing them made her shiver.

Clary began trying on dresses. The first was black and fell to the floor. To say the dress was huge would be and understatement. She waddled out and Izzy burst out laughing.

"Let's forget the whole long dress idea. They will never fit you and they look to formal anyways. Give me the other two!" Clary changed out of the dress and passed it to Izzy along with two other long dresses. Clary only had three dresses now.

She threw on the next one and looked at herself in the mirror. It didn't look bad, but she didn't think she would want to wear it for her date. It was dark purple and strapless. It hugged her figure until it hit her hips where it became slightly puffy and stopped mid-thigh. She stepped outside and Izzy's head shot up.

Clary could see Izzy thinking hard about the dress. "It's cute, but not good enough! Try on the next dress!" Izzy said. Clary nodded in agreement and moved back into the changing room. Her and Izzy came to the same conclusion on the next dress. It wasn't good enough. Clary sighed looking at her last dress. _This is it_, she thought.

Clary stepped into the dress and got it settled on her body. She picked her head up and gasped when she looked in the mirror. The dress was stunning. It was green, like her eyes, and it made her body look awesome. It was tight, but not too tight. It made her chest look a decent size and it stopped at the perfect spot on her legs. Smiling, she opened the door to show Izzy.

Izzy looked up and Clary saw her eyes melt. "That's the one!" was all she said. They purchased the dress and bought shoes and jewelry to match.

On the walk back to the car, Izzy invited Clary over to hang out for a little. Clary agreed and Izzy drove them back to her house. They walked inside and Clary was amazed. The house was just so beautiful.

They sat on the couch and talked for about ten minutes before Izzy's phone rang. Izzy looked at her screen and screeched. "It's Simon!" she yelled.

"Answer it!" Clary screamed. Izzy calmed herself and spoke calmly into the phone. "Yes? Um, yea sure! That would be great! See you then!" Izzy hung up the phone and tackled Clary. "HE ASKED ME OUT!" Clary had never heard her scream so loud. She ran upstairs to get ready. Clary sighed. What was she supposed to do all night?

Ignoring her boredom, Clary sat up on the couch and decided she would relax until Isabelle returned from her date. As is on cue, Izzy ran down the stairs in a marvelous little dress and blew Clary a kiss before running out to the car.

Clary closed her eyes and let herself fall into a deep sleep. About an hour later, Jace came home. He was on his way upstairs when something red caught his eye. He looked to the side to see Clary asleep on the couch._ How did she get here?_ He thought.

He shook her slightly and she stirred. He shook her a little more this time and she jumped up, backing away from him. She was breathing heavily and staring at him.

"You know Jace, there are more ways to wake people up than by shaking them to death!" she said in between breaths.

He laughed and apologized. Sitting on the couch, he patted the spot next to him indicating for her to sit. She walked over and sat next to him waiting for him to say something.

"So," he started, "I'm glad to see you and everything, but why are you asleep on my couch? Stalking me Clary?" She playfully punched his arm which took a lot of energy. She was totally exhausted.

"I was with Izzy, but she went on a date." Clary's exhaustion took over as she lowered her head onto Jace's shoulder. He smiled. She looked like and angel leaning on him. He gently shook her again and her head shot up. She was blushing like crazy. "Sorry" she said.

"Don't be!" Jace said. "Since Izzy left, you can hang out with me. I'll kick your butt in some videogames. Clay grinned mischievously. She could crush him in any game. They played Call of Duty and Clary had more than three times the amount of kills that Jace had.

He stared at her in shock. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?"

She giggled and winked. "I just have natural talent."

They talked for about an hour and Clary felt really happy with Jace. Clary was a little scared. She had never trusted anybody so much in her life, besides Jon, and she could only hope that he would never betray her. Once again, her head ended up on his shoulder, but now his arm was around her waist, pulling her closer. She scooted away from him when she heard the door open.

Clary and Jace both looked over to see who had come in. To their surprise, they saw Alec. He was holding Magnus' hand and dragging him towards the stairs. Jace cleared his throat, ruining the moment. "Hey Alec" he said.

Alec looked terrified. "Uh, hi Jace" he said. Clary looked at Magnus and waved. He waved back to her. The silence was awkward until Alec spoke.

"Let's just pretend we never saw each other." Everybody nodded and Alec grabbed Magnus' hand again, pulling him up the stairs. Jace looked over to me. "Where were we?" he said patting his shoulder. I moved closer to him, but the door opened again and this time I looked up and saw Jon.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Jon froze and stared at Clary. "What are you doing here and why are you with Jace?" he asked her.

Clary sighed and scooted away from Jace. "Well, I came over to hangout with Izzy, but then her crush asked her out so she went on a date and I was just hanging around here when Jace came home. I was bored, so we just hung out for a little bit." She looked up at Jon nervously, expecting him to look angry. However, he looked totally normal.

"Alright, well I was bored too so I thought I would stop by and see what you were doing" Jon said looking at Jace. "I guess we could all hang out for a little bit" he said.

Clary didn't want to do that. She couldn't talk to Jace with Jon around and she could feel her eyes getting heavy. She yawned and then started to walk upstairs. "No, that's okay. You guys can hang out. I am exhausted so I think I am just going to go take a nap in Izzy's room for a little bit. Wake me up when you are ready to leave Jon" she said.

The boys just nodded and sat down on the couch while Clary made her way to Izzy's room. She plopped down onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

_She was waiting at her locker in the morning before school. As usual, strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards into a hard chest. Clary could feel small kisses being placed on her neck and she smiled and leaned her head back. Spinning around, she expected to see Sebastian, but she didn't see black eyes. Her mind was lost in the beautiful golden eyes staring back at her. Jace. He leaned forward and pressed her against the lockers. She whimpered a little, not expecting it to hurt so much. "Did you really think I cared about you? You're pathetic and now everybody knows it." Clary was crying now. Jace had betrayed her; told her secrets to everyone. "Why? Why would you do this to me?" she asked, tears pouring down her face. Jace had an evil grin on his face. "I was helping out a friend" he said looking to his left. Clary followed his gaze and saw Valentine walking towards her with knives in both hands. Clary screamed and fell to the ground._

Clary woke up screaming. She was shaking and pulling the blankets over her head, trying to hide from her nightmare. The door burst open and there were hands pulling the blankets off her. She screamed louder until they were finally off and arms were wrapped around her, rocking her back and forth while whispering soothing words into her ear. "Shhhh, it was only a dream. You're okay." The voice repeated over and over again.

The words finally sank in and Clary calmed down enough to look up. She saw Jon looking down at her, extremely concerned. "What happened Clare-Bare? Are you alright?"

Clary lied, nodding her head. She couldn't tell Jon about her nightmare. He would blame himself, even though it never happened. The door to Izzy's bedroom swung open and Clary was wiping tears from under her eyes. She looked up and saw Jace walking towards her, holding something in his hand.

Immediately she started scrambling. She desperately tried to climb over Jon, wanting to put as much distance between her and Jace as possible. Jon held her in place next to him, shielding her with his arms.

Jace froze in place. Clary was scared of him. He could see the fear in her eyes when he tried to step closer to her. Luckily, Jace had these nightmares when he was young. He knew what she needed and brought it to her. He just couldn't get close enough to give it to her.

"Clary, I know what happened. You had a bad dream and I hurt you. It was all make believe. I won't ever hurt you Clary. I can help you. I promise Clary, you can trust me." Jace said hoping for permission to approach her.

Clary looked up at him and she could see her Jace; the Jace that she trusted and played video games with, not the Jace that betrayed her to help her farther. Clary raised her head to Jon's ear and whispered to him.

"Thank you for helping me Jon. Can you give me a minute with Jace?" She immediately felt him stiffen. He whispered back. "Clary, I don't really want to leave you, especially if your nightmare was about him."

Clary sighed. "I know, but I will be okay. Jace isn't going to hurt me. It was just a dream and I'm fine now. Please Jon, I need a minute with him. I promise, I just need to talk to him." She pleaded.

Jon reluctantly nodded and kissed her forehead. "I love you Clary" he whispered. She smiled. "I love you too Jon" she said. Jon got up and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of Jace.

"You better not hurt her Jace or I will kick your ass. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said shoving Jace a little as he walked by. He exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jace waited till he heard Jon reach the bottom of the stairs before moving. Slowly, he walked over to Clary and sat on the edge of the bed. He waited a moment before moving closer. Clary finally saw him drop the object he had been carrying in her lap. She looked down and saw a piece of paper and a pencil. She looked up at Jace in question. "What's this for?" she asked.

I had these dreams. I know that you think I'm going to hurt you and that he is going to come back Clary, but that is never going to happen. I care about you Clary and I understand what you are going through. I would never betray you. As for your dad, that bastard is in jail and he isn't getting out. You're safe Clary. Don't worry."

Clary smiled. "I know. I'm sorry Jace. I trust you, I really do. Actually, I don't think I have ever trusted anybody more, except for Jon maybe. It just felt so real, but I know you won't hurt me. So, what's with the paper and pencil" she asked.

"I told you. I had these nightmares and I know how to fix them. I like to play piano. It's my escape just like art is yours. I would play a song describing everything that scared me in the dream and then I would rip up the sheet music. Draw your fears Clary. Then, once you are done we will rip it to shreds. It won't scare you as much anymore, I promise." He said.

She nodded and put her pencil to the paper.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for the past few days. I've been so busy and I have been feeling a little off. THE STORY SHALL GO ON THOUGH! I promise I will be updating as much as possible! K Story time!**

Clary felt like she had been drawing for hours. As always, her hand slid along the paper with grace and ease. She never knew what she was drawing until her hands were done moving. When she was done drawing, she looked down at her paper.

Jace had told her to draw her fears. She thought that she would be drawing her dream where Jace had her pinned against the lockers and Valentine was stalking towards her with weapons. However, that wasn't what she saw in her drawing.

She drew herself curled up on the floor, beaten and crying. She was surrounded by a circle of people. Looking up, she saw Jon, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, and Sebastian. They were all grinning at her like they knew something she didn't. Words were scattered around her on the floor, separating her from everyone she loved. The words included "worthless, pathetic, stupid, ugly, broken, and betrayed".

She looked up from her drawing while wiping away tears from under her eyes. Jace took her in his arms and stroked her head. He picked up the drawing and held it up for her to see.

"Is this what you are afraid of? That we are all going to hurt you and that this is what we think of you?" he asked her.

Clary sniffled and nodded, cuddling closer to him. He hugged her back tightly and Clary felt warmth radiating throughout her body. She thought she was in a dream for a moment until Jace spoke.

"Clary, look at me." She looked up to meet his beautiful golden eyes. _He really does look like an angel_, she thought. His voice brought her back to reality. "This will never happen. I can assure you that every single person in this picture loves you and they all think that you are strong and beautiful and incredible, including me".

"How can you assure me of any of that?" she asked. Jace smirked. She should know better than to doubt him. He got up from the bed and ran over to her bedroom door, swinging it open and screaming into the hallway. "Jon! Can you come here?"

Before Clary could even sit up in her bed, Jon was in the doorway and out of breath. "What Happened?" he said panting. Jace laughed. "Relax man. You didn't have to sprint all the way here." he said pulling Jon into the room.

Once inside, Jace turned to Jon. "I have a few questions for you" Jace said.

"Um… Ok…" Jon said waiting to hear them.

Jace held the picture behind his back, making sure that he wouldn't abuse Clary's trust by showing it to anybody else, not even Jon. "How do you feel about Clary?" Jace asked.

Jon looked at Clary and smiled. "I have never loved or cared about another person so much in my entire life. She is perfect and she deserves better than the shit that comes her way. I'll protect her with everything I have and she will never be hurt because of me ever again. She is the best person I know and I only wish that I could be half the person she is. I love you so much Clare-Bare, I can't even explain it."  
Clary jumped out of her bed and ran over to Jon, jumping on him for a hug. He picked her up and spun her around. "I love you too Jon! You are ten times the person I will ever be. Please stop blaming yourself for my past. I'm safe now and that is all that matters."

He placed her back on the ground and looked at her seriously. "The only way that I am ten times the person you are is if we are talking physically. Seriously Clary, you get smaller by the minute. I will stop blaming myself when it stops being my fault." He looked at Jace. "Any more questions?" he asked.

"Just one. Could you give us a few more minutes?" Jace asked indicating to himself and Clary.

Reluctantly, Jon nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. When Jace and Clary were alone, Clary looked at up him and he was smirking at her again. "Is my point proven? Are you assured?" he asked.

Clary shook her head. "Of course Jon feels that way, but what about the rest of them?" she asked.

Jace groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He punched a few digits in and put the phone on speaker mode. After about two rings, a familiar voice came through the phone.

"What do you want Jace?" Clary noticed Isabelle's sass and noted that she was most likely with Simon.

"I was just wondering what you think of Clary. Ask Simon too since you are obviously with him right now." There was a short silence before Izzy spoke again. "What do you mean by what do I think of Clary?" Jace rolled his eyes. "Do you hate her? Is she pathetic and ugly?" he asked.

"Of course not! Clary is my best friend and I love her to death! She is so bad ass and she is so pretty. She just needs to follow my fashion advice" she said jokingly. Clary heard mumbling and then she heard Simon speaking on the phone. "Clary is the best person ever. She is beautiful and awesome and anybody who says otherwise is full of crap. I love her and I have since we became best friends as kids" he said.

"K thanks, bye. Use protection!" Jace said before hanging up the phone and shoving it back into his pocket. Clary giggled and Jace looked at her. "Is my point proven now?" he asked. Clary nodded. "Good" he said, "Now, tear this to pieces and show me that you aren't afraid of it anymore". He shoved her drawing into her hands.

She grinned and looked down at her drawing. She grabbed at both sides of the paper and pulled with all of her strength. The paper tore in multiple places and Clary kept ripping until it was only a pile of scraps at her feet. She felt free and powerful. She ran to Jace and jumped on him for a hug, like she had with Jon. She felt unafraid.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Jace stumbled backwards, picking Clary up and hugging her tight. He would never hurt her and he would never let anyone hurt her if there was anything he could do about it. It was a strange feeling. Usually, Jace picked up a new girl every few days and he didn't care what effect it had on them. The only thing he cared about now was protecting Clary, making sure Clary was happy. _She is happy, with Sebastian_, said and annoying voice in his head. Jace put Clary down.

"Thank you Jace. I feel better now. I owe you big time" Clary said smiling.

He shook his head. "Don't ever think that you owe me anything. Your

happiness is reward enough for anything. Plus, you don't have to thank me. I didn't do anything. The drawing, the destroying, the getting over it; that was all you and you were incredible by the way." He reached out and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

Clary blushed like crazy, her cheeks matching her hair. "I couldn't have done it without you." She said.

Jace smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You won't ever have to" he said. Clary looked up at him. She had never felt so much trust in another person. Well, maybe she had in Jon, but he was her brother and there were certain things that you didn't do or share with your brother. There were no limits with Jace. She didn't need to hide anything and she didn't want to.

They were slowly inching closer to each other. _What am I doing? I'm dating Sebastian and I love him right?_, Clary thought.

Clary's thoughts were interrupted when the door swung open. Jon stood in the doorway, tapping his foot impertinently. "What could you possibly be talking about that takes this long? I've been waiting for way too long and I've given you plenty of time to talk!"

Jace could tell that Jon didn't want him in the same room as Clary alone for long periods of time. Stepping away from Clary and towards the door, he spoke to Jon. "Sorry man took a little longer than we thought."

At that moment the door downstairs opened and shut rather quickly and the sound of heels running up the stairs became louder. Izzy came running into her room and froze when she noticed that she had company. "Why is everybody in my room?" she asked,

Cary saw Jon and Jace step away from Izzy. They were two of the toughest guys she knew, but Izzy could kick both of their asses and have them begging for more within minutes. "I was taking a nap and then they came in to talk to me" Clary said.

Izzy shrugged and looked back at Jon and Jace. She walked over to Jace and stopped right in front of him. "Don't think I'm going to ignore that little comment you made on the phone Jace. You better watch your back." Jace gulped and nodded, stepping away from her again.

"Now get out! I need to have girl talk with Clary!" Izzy shoved the boys out of her room and closed the door behind them. She turned back to Clary and began jumping up and down and screeching. "OH MY GOD CLARY!" Clary covered her ears and threw the blankets over her head. Izzy ran over and peeled them off her. "Sorry, I was just so excited!" she said quieter. "Simon is such a gentleman! He took me to this really cute diner and then we went for a walk! He paid for the meal too and do you want to hear the best part?" Izzy asked.

Clary nodded knowing that Izzy would tell her either way.

"He didn't ask me to have sex with him. Not even once! It was like he actually wanted to be on a date with me! I don't know how girls do this!"

Clary smiled. It was nice to see Izzy happy and know that Simon was happy too. She loved them both so much and they deserved each other. Something stuck to Clary's mind.

"What?" she asked Izzy.

Izzy was confused. "What?" she asked back.

"You said I don't know how girls do this. You don't know how girls do what Izzy?" Clary asked.

Izzy blushed and giggled. I don't know how they fall in love so fast. Clary gaped and now she was the one screaming. "You love Simon! Isabelle Lightwood loves Simon Lewis!" Clary was parading around the room.

Izzy jumped up and tackled Clary onto the bed. "Shut up Clary!" she was very embarrassed.

Clary laughed. "Sorry Izzy. It's cute though and don't be embarrassed. I felt like I loved Sebastian since the first time I laid eyes on him. Oh, and don't worry about Simon. You have had him loving you since the second you approached our lunch table."

Izzy and Clary both laughed, but they were silenced when the door opened. _These damn doors interrupt everything!_, Clary thought. Looking over Izzy's shoulder, Clary saw Jace grinning at the sight in front of him. Clary was suddenly aware of the fact that Izzy was straddling Clary's hips, pinning her to the bed.

"As sexy and hot as this is, Jon is waiting for you downstairs Clary." He said.

Both girls scoffed and Izzy jumped off of Clary. Clary got off the bed and gave Izzy a hug. "See you tomorrow Izzy!" she said.

Izzy hugged her back. "Don't forget to come home with me tomorrow! I have to get you ready for your date with Sebastian!" Clary nodded and walked past Jace and out into the hall. Jace closed Izzy's door and followed Clary towards the stairs.

"You have a date with Sebastian tomorrow?" Jace asked.

"Yea, he is my boyfriend you know" Clary said jokingly.

"I'm not sure if that is the best idea Clary." Jace said

Clary put her head in her hands. "Here we go again." She said. "It's just a date Jace. You don't have to be okay with it because luckily he isn't your boyfriend, he's mine" She started walking down the stairs, but stopped turning around to face Jace again. "And I am going on that date tomorrow!" she said. Clary ran down the rest of the stairs and grabbed her stuff before running out to meet Jon at the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Clary sat quietly on the ride home with Jon. She stared out the window and watched her surroundings, wishing she had a pencil and paper to draw them with.

"Clary, do you like Jace?" Jon asked, breaking the silence. Clary looked at him, but he was now fully focused on the road.

"Yea, I guess. I mean he is an arrogant ass and he bothers me a lot, but he also really seems to get me. Oddly enough, I would actually call him a friend." She said, laughing to herself at the last part.

Jon gave a small laugh. "I'm glad to hear that you are friends, but that's not what I meant. I meant do you LIKE him? Like as more than a friend?" Clary just stared at him now. _Why would he think that? I have a boyfriend_, she thought. She finally brought herself to answer.

"No! I'm dating Sebastian Jon! Why would you even think that I like Jace?"

Jon sighed. "I don't know. You just trust him a lot and you tell him everything and you guys are alone quite often and-

"Jon!" Clary interrupted. He looked at her. "I do trust Jace, but that doesn't mean I like him. I don't tell him everything, but I would if I felt the need to, which is what friends do and don't ever worry about me being alone with Jace. HE is not my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry Clare-Bare" Jon said. "I just don't want you to get hurt and I don't trust Jace in relationships. I don't think anybody will ever be good enough for the amazing girl sitting next to me." There was a slight pause. "And are you telling me that I should worry about you being alone with Sebastian because he IS your boyfriend? Because if you are, I will seriously kick his ass Clary!"

Clary laughed as they pulled into their driveway. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she said running into the house. She went to her room and was still exhausted. She plopped down on her bed and let herself drift off into sleep.

The next morning, Jon woke Clary up for school. Clary hopped in the shower. She got dressed in a cute outfit and out on a little makeup before heading downstairs to meet Jon. They did not pick anybody up on the way to school.

Clary thanked Jon and went to her locker. Sebastian was standing there with a beautiful rose in his hand. She smiled as she walked closer to him. When she was standing in front of him, he handed her the flower and gave her a quick kiss. "Only the start of the wonderful things to come your way today babe" he said.

Before Clary had time to respond, somebody was dragging her away. Once they rounded the corner they came to a stop and Clary turned to see Izzy. "What the hell Iz?" she demanded.

"You can't be around him all day. He has to be used to not looking at you so that you look ten times at hot tonight! Don't forget to come over after school so I can get you ready!" Izzy said before blowing a kiss and walking away.

Clary rolled her eyes and made her way back to her locker. The day went by fast and Clary did her best to avoid Sebastian as Izzy had told her to. She only texted him to tell him to pick her up from Izzy's later.

After school, Clary went to meet Izzy at her car. She couldn't find her when she walked outside so she took out her phone to text her. Clary noticed that she had a new message from Izzy.

Had to run home! Get a ride with Jace! See you soon! ~ Izzy

Clary groaned as Jace's car pulled up in front of her. He leaned forward and pushed the car open. "Get in" he said.

Clary scoffed. He never failed to annoy her. "I'm good. I think I will walk. Tell Izzy I'll see her in a half hour?" and she began walking away. Before she could even exit the parking lot though, Jace's car was pulled up next to her. He got out of the car and ran over to her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Jace! Let me go!" Clary yelled smacking his back.

He dumped her into the passenger seat of his car and clicked her seatbelt. "You are not walking to my house Clary! Izzy would kill me and I'm not going to let you walk when I have an available seat in my car right here!" he got in the car and began driving to his house.

Clary hoped that Jace would just shut up, but she was out of luck.

"So, about your date with Sebastian" he said.

"No! We are not having this conversation Jace! I am going out with him tonight and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Clary, I know it isn't fair for me to say this, but I don't like him. You could do better."

Clary was really getting mad now. "Like who Jace! Like you? I'm happy with Sebastian! If he ever hurt me I would get Jon to kick his ass and move on! You don't have to worry about me Jace! I'm not as pathetic as you think!"

Jace pulled the car into their driveway. "I'm sorry Clary. You're are amazing and the farthest person from pathetic that I have ever met. I'll back off, but only under one condition. If he hurts you, I want to help Jon kick his ass."

Clary smiled and gave Jace a hug. "I'll keep that in mind" she said running inside to meet Izzy. Barging into her room, Clary saw Izzy sitting on the bed.

"Why did you have to run home? You don't look busy!"

Izzy smiled. "I didn't, but I owed Jace a favor and he wanted to talk to you alone. Now sit down! I have a lot of work to do!"

Clary sat in the chair for hours while Izzy pulled at her hair and covered her in all sorts of makeup. "It's time for the dress!" Izzy squealed. She pulled a bag out of the closet and gave it to Clary, shoving her towards the bathroom. Clary slipped her dress on and walked out.

Izzy gasped and held up a mirror. Clary had the same reaction. She looked awesome. It was pretty, but hot. "Sebastian will be completely speechless!" Izzy said.

Izzy dragged Clary downstairs to shoe off her masterpiece. Jace and Jon were both sitting on the couch and they turned around when they heard heels on the floor behind them.

Jace was wide eyed and drooling over Clary. Jon looked a little uneasy. "Jace, look away before I hit you" Jon warned. He looked back at Clary. "Do you have to wear that? Can't you just wear sweatpants?" he asked.

Izzy interrupted. "No! I made her look awesome and she will stay this way! Now come into the kitchen and take pictures! We have good lighting in there!"

Izzy led the way into the kitchen and the boys followed, but Clary didn't move. She was about to follow behind the others when the doorbell rang.

**I PROMISE THE DATE WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. Authors Note 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1**

**I'm going to post the date chapter today! If you are a reader that does not want this story spoiled no matter what it concerns, than DO NOT finish reading this author's note after the bolded words. If you are somebody who is sensitive to certain topics, READ the non bolded words below. CAUTION, some things will be spoiled. **

I hate to spoil it, but I think this is a necessary warning. DO NOT read the next chapter if you are sensitive or uncomfortable with rape or sexual content. You can continue with the story after the next chapter if you would like, but the next chapter will contain these things. If you do not want to read it, I will tell you that the date will end in Sebastian taking advantage of Clary, her breaking up with him, and her sneaking away after he falls asleep. Sorry if you are one the people reading this part


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Clary walked over to the door and opened it to find Sebastian standing there. He looked completely gorgeous. He was wearing dark jeans and a white button-up shirt that really made his dark hair and eyes stand out. The shirt was tight and showed the muscle in his arms.

Pulling her stare away from his body and moving it to his eyes, Clary realized that Sebastian was doing the same exact thing. His eyes raked up and down her body as if he were hoping to undress her with them. Their eyes finally met. "We should do this more often babe. You look awesome." he said as he stepped inside.

Clary smiled and closed the door behind him. "You don't look too bad yourself" she said blushing. He leaned down and kissed her. Clary thought it would be fast, but neither one of them pulled away from the kiss. It was passionate and Clary was smiling against Sebastian's lips. They felt so good on hers and she thought everything was perfect until somebody cleared their throat from behind them.

Clary turned around and saw Jon, Jace, and Izzy. Izzy was grinning and winking at Clary. Jace looked jealous. He avoided eye contact with Clary and kept glaring at Sebastian. Jon was mad. "Could you devour my sister right in front of me?" Jon said.

"Jon!" Clary yelled. She was blushing and was really embarrassed. Sebastian placed his hand on her back trying to calm her down. "He's right Clary. Sorry Jon. It won't ever happen again." Sebastian said.

Jace laughed. "I'm sure it won't" he said.

"Jace!" Clary was blushing again.

"Alright enough!" Jon yelled. "Have fun on your date. Don't keep her out too late and don't be an ass. If I hear one bad thing, I won't hesitate to beat you up Verlac" Jon warned. He walked over to Clary and kissed her forehead. "Don't forget we are both sleeping here tonight, so come here after your date not home." He said before leaving the room.

Clary and Sebastian said their goodbyes and left for their date. Clary couldn't get the image of Jace glaring at Sebastian out of her head until the car pulled up to a beautiful restaurant. They got out of the car and Sebastian grabbed Clary's hand pulling her inside.

The inside was even more beautiful that the outside. Crystal chandeliers covered the ceiling and all the workers were dressed in suits and gowns with white gloves. There was calm music playing and the tables were all decorated with delicate centerpieces. Clary looked at Sebastian and smiled. "This is too much. This will cost you a fortune." She said.

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm sure you'll find ways to pay me back one day" he said. They were led to a reserved table and seated.

Dinner was marvelous. Clary had never tasted better food. They spent their meal talking about random things. They were running out of things to talk about and Clary hoped that Sebastian would think of something to say. When he did though, Clary hoped he would take it back.

"So, what happened that makes Jon keep you on such a short leash?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Clary didn't like where this was going.

"Well, something must have happened. I mean all big brothers are overprotective, but Jon doesn't stop at boyfriends like most brothers. He told me once at football last week that he had to get home because he didn't want to leave you home alone too long with Izzy. Why would he have to protect you from you best friend?" Sebastian said.

Clary sighed. Could she tell him? She told Jace and she had only just met him. _You have to tell him. If you can trust Jace, you can trust him. You love him,_ a voice told her. "There's something I have to tell you" she said. She told Sebastian everything about her father and about how Jon blamed himself and vowed to protect her from everything from now on.

Sebastian was gaping. "I'm sorry babe. Do you want to get out of here?" he said. Clary nodded. They had been at dinner for long enough. Sebastian paid the bill, which was well over a hundred dollars, and led Clary out to the car. He drove them back to his house. "Do you want to just hang out here for a little bit?" he asked. Clary nodded again and followed him inside.

Clary sat on the couch and Sebastian went to get some water. He came back to Clary and handed her a glass. She thanked him and took a sip as he sat next to her and placed his glass on the table. Placing her glass next to his, she cuddled into his chest. He lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle at first, but it soon became rough. They both wanted more. Sebastian picked her up and led her to his bedroom, never breaking their kiss. He placed her on the bed and deepened their kiss. Clary tugged at the hem of his shirt and he pulled away to take it off. He threw it across the room and began kissing her again. He trailed kisses up her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access. He reached for the zipper on her dress and slid it down her back. She pulled the dress off and flung it across the room.

Clary trailed her hands down Sebastian's stomach until she reached his jeans. She tugged at his belt and he worked to slide his jeans off, leaving them both in only their underwear. Clary had never gone this far before. She thought she was enjoying it until Sebastian's hand reached her bra clasp. She grabbed his arm. "Sebastian, I don't know how much farther I can go. I'm not ready for this." She said. She looked up expecting to see the Sebastian that always understood her, but he was nowhere to be seen. His eyes were full of lust and he was breathing heavily.

"Very funny" he said moving his arm to unclip her bra.

"I'm not joking Sebastian!" she yelled. He climbed off of her and she stood up backing away from him. "I bought you a very expensive meal and I have put up with your brother and all of your bullshit for like two moths! You will be thanking me!" he yelled.

"You don't control me! I'm done with you! We are done! I'm going home." She moved to pick up her dress.

Clary forgot how fast he was until he had picked up his belt and pinned her onto the bed. She began punching at him and trying to shove him off her, but he was too strong. He took both of her hands in one of his and held them above her head. Clary wanted to kick him, but he sat on her legs making her completely immobile. Clary felt him wrap his belt around her wrists and the bedpost.

Tears poured out of her eyes. _Why is this happening to me? You should have trusted Jace! _Voices were screaming in her mind. "Please don't do this Sebastian! I don't want this! I thought you loved me!" she begged.

His hands were now freely roaming up and down her body as she sobbed. "I don't care what you want! Nobody could love somebody so weak. I will have what I want tonight! You belong to me babe!" he yelled.

Clary was scared. She had been angry and sad and even worried around other people before. Now, Clary felt pure fear. Even her father had never scared her this much. He was always an ass and she had expected it, but Sebastian had always been good to her. He had made her feel safe and now he was taking it all back.

She squirmed trying to think of a way out, but it was no use. She was never getting out. Sebastian continued trailing kisses along her body until he reached her stomach. Clary could feel his lips tracing her scars, which were now slightly visible. Clary cursed herself for not reapplying makeup after school. She squeezed her eyes shut wanting to believe she was somewhere else.

"Open your eyes babe" Sebastian said. Clary shook her head. She would not look at him. She felt his strong hand grip her chin. "Open them now or I will have to send this to Jon" Clary opened her eyes at the mention of her brother. Sebastian held his phone above her, ready to take his evidence. Clary agreed to keep her eyes open. She had to be strong for Jon. She couldn't let him find out. He would blame himself again.

Sebastian's hand traveled up her back and Clary felt her bra come undone. He ripped the fabric off and threw it with the other clothes on the floor. All the while, Clary was squirming and trying to shake him off her, but it only seemed to encourage him more. She would never stop fighting him though. She had to be strong for Jon. Sebastian moved his hands to her hips and pulled her underwear down while she tried to kick at him. He easily avoided her kicks and she was now totally naked.

Clary felt his hands grip her thighs and hips tight. _That's going to bruise_, she thought. His hand traveled up and down her body. He kissed down her neck until reaching her breasts. He took them in his hands and began squeezing and nipping at them. Clary yelped. She hated everything that was happening, but her body loved it. She felt betrayed. Still, she tried to squirm away from him. His hand moved downwards as he continued to fondle her breasts with his mouth. He traced his fingers around her clit and she had to hold her breath to prevent herself from screaming.

She was beyond scared now. She was terrified and infuriated! She should be feeling these things with someone she loved and gave permission to. His fingers kept moving in circles until Clary felt them enter her. He pushed his fingers into her and she screamed. He kept moving them inside her and she was shaking, trying so hard to pull away from him. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Clary shivered in disgust.

Their eyes met. He leaned in close and whispered seductively into her ear. "I think I'm done waiting" he said reaching towards his nightstand. He pulled out a condom. Clary began screaming and thrashing around. She knew what he meant. She felt relieved when he climbed off her, but it was over soon. He had taken off his boxers and grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs open and stopping her thrashing. She looked down at him and yelped. He was huge. _He is going to break you_, she thought to herself. He put the condom on and looked down at her with lust. Clary braced herself as best as she could for what was coming, but it was not enough.

She screamed in pain as he shoved himself fully into her. He took no time to let her adjust and he just kept moving. He was not gentle, but instead very rough. Clary continued to scream as tears masked her face. The pain slowly faded into what Clary assumed should be pleasure. She could only call it revulsion though.

Sebastian kept going until he had had his fun. He detached Clary's hands from the bed, but kept them bound to each other and he laid them down in front of her. He lay down next to her and Clary saw her chance to escape. She closed her eyes and waited for him to fall asleep. A little while later, she heard him snore and her eyes flew open.

Careful not to wake him, Clary sat up in the bed. She pulled her feet up to her hands to slide the belt off and it took all of her self control not to scream in pain. Once the belt was gone, she stood up and dragged herself over to her dress. Her underwear and bra were torn so she threw on the dress and ran downstairs as quietly as she could. She ran out of the house and down the street, crying from the pain between her legs.

Where could she go? She couldn't go back to Isabelle's like this. They would know and she didn't want anybody to know. Clary decided to run to the only place she could think of. Home.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Clary had not felt so much pain in a long time. She had been used to it when she lived with her father, but now she thought that part of her life was over. _It will never be over. You are weak and it is your fault. You deserve it_, Clary heard her dad's voice in her head. She shut it out and kept running until she got home. She didn't want to be in her bed or any bed for that matter so she fell on the couch and let all of her tears fall.

Meanwhile…

Jon glanced at his watch. It was getting late. _Clary should be home by now_, he thought. He pulled out his phone and dialed Clary's number. She didn't answer. He called Sebastian. He didn't answer. Jon started to panic and he ran downstairs to talk to Izzy and Jace.

When he got downstairs, Izzy was laying on the couch texting and Jace was sitting in a chair watching TV. They both looked up at him.

"I'm worried. Clary should be back by now. I don't trust Verlac and neither one of them are answering their phones." Jon said. Izzy looked unconcerned.

"She is probably still out with her boyfriend. Let the girl have some fun" Izzy said before going upstairs. Jon looked at Jace who was already standing.

"What time is it?" Jace asked. Jon glanced at his watch again before answering. "It's past midnight!" he said.

Jace's eyes grew wide. "We have got to find her "he said. Jon nodded in agreement. "How about his," Jace said, "I'll go check your house in case she went home. If she isn't there ill check his house and the normal date spots. You stay here in case she comes home. We'll keep in touch with our phones." Jon agreed and Jace ran upstairs to get his keys. He stopped at Izzy's room on the way back downstairs.

"Izzy, do you know where Clary is? This isn't a joke. We can't find her and she isn't answering her phone." Izzy sighed and shook her head. She agreed to wait downstairs with Jon and to let them know if Clary contacts her.

Jace ran outside to his car and took off towards Clary's house. He pulled into the driveway and grabbed the keys that Jon had given him. He ran up to the front door and threw it open.

"Clary! Are you here?" he yelled. Jace ran upstairs hoping to find her in her bedroom. But she was not there. All of a sudden, he heard a blood curdling scream coming from downstairs.

Jace turned and sprinted downstairs. He followed the screams and found Clary thrashing around on the couch and clinging tightly to the blanket that was wrapped around her. Jace knew what was happening. He had seen her have these nightmares before and he had himself when he was little.

He got a pencil and paper as fast as he could and he ran over to Clary. Reluctantly, Jace shook Clary with a lot of force. He just wanted her to wake up. Jace kept shaking her until he saw her green eyes staring back at him and the screaming had stopped.

Clary had tears running down her face and Jace reached out to wipe them away. As soon as Clary saw his hand approach her, she flinched away and began sobbing louder. She didn't want to be touched. She shivered at the memory of hands roaming her skin. Jace noticed and pulled off his sweatshirt, handing it to Clary. She would not take it until he put it down. She did not want to touch him.

Seeing this, Jace put his sweatshirt down next to her and backed up. She grabbed it and threw it over her head. Clary was thankful that she had it. Jace would be able to tell she wasn't wearing a bra and he would see the cuts that framed her wrists where the belt had been.

Clary continued to sob and back away from Jace. "Draw it Clary" she heard him speak. She looked up and he flicked his head towards the table next to the couch. Clary looked and saw a pencil and paper. "Draw them like you drew them last time and then rip them to shreds. Fear doesn't make you weak Clary, it makes you human" he said.

Clary nodded and picked up the pencil and paper. She tilted it towards herself so that Jace could not see what she was drawing. Usually, Clary drew with ease and grace. But now, her hands were shaking out of control and tears were wetting the paper making it hard to draw.

After a while, Clary felt like she was done. She looked down and screamed at what she drew. Sebastian had her pinned to the bed and he had his belt in his hands.

Clary screamed again and tore the paper to pieces. The fear wasn't gone though. It never would be. She fell back onto the couch crying and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Jace stood across the room, not knowing what to do. He could tell that she didn't want people around, but he couldn't leave her alone. He decided to leave her on the couch and just sleep on the other one. He sent a quick text to Jon.

Hey Jon. I found Clary. She was at your house. She seems really shaken up. I think something happened with Sebastian. We will figure this out tomorrow. I don't think we should be driving this late. Please stay with Izzy and make sure she is okay. I'll keep and eye on Clary. She is asleep. ~Jace

He received a reply almost immediately.

Thank God! I'll watch Izzy. Thank you Jace, make sure she is safe. See you tomorrow ~Jon

Jace looked at Clary and smiled._ Always_, he thought to himself before dozing off.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Jace woke up and he didn't remember where he was. He looked around for any indication of what had happened and he spotted fiery red hair. Clary was asleep on the couch. Her face was covered in black lines from her makeup and tears. Jace remembered what had happened. They had lost Clary and he had found her in a nightmare.

He never knew what she drew though. She was too scared to talk to him and she just collapsed. Quietly, Jace got up and walked over to the pile of paper on the floor. Should he look at her drawing? He only wanted to help her, but it wasn't really his business.

_Screw this_, he thought while picking up the papers. There weren't too many pieces so he was able to put the drawing back together. As soon as he had though, he wished that he hadn't.

In the drawing, Clary was laying on a bed. Sebastian towered over her, holding a belt in his hand. Jace could see the fear in Clary's eyes, even though it was only paper. He looked at Clary. She was slightly trembling and shaking in her sleep. _She's so beautiful,_ Jace thought. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

Jace rushed to pick up all of the pieces of Clary's drawing. Nobody else needed to see that. He finished shoving the pieces in his pockets just in time as Jon and Izzy walked into the room. They both looked awful, like they hadn't slept all night.

Jon ran over to Clary who was still asleep. "Why the hell is she wearing your sweatshirt Jace?" he asked.

Jace gulped and answered honestly, hoping that Jon would believe him. "She was shivering" he said.

Jon looked angry. "So you decided to dress her in your sweatshirt? What happened to blankets?" he said a little louder.

"I didn't dress her! She put it on herself!" Jace said.

"What! When did she wake up? You said she was asleep. I knew I shouldn't have left her here alone with you Jace" Jon said walking towards Jace.

Jace backed up. "When I got here she was asleep! She was having a nightmare and she woke up screaming! She was shivering so I gave her my jacket and she fell asleep instantly. That's when I texted you and she was asleep all night after that."

Jon's expression turned from anger to concern. "She had a nightmare? What was it about? Why didn't you tell me that? Why didn't you help her like last time?" He had so many questions.

"I don't know what it was about! I did tell you that she seemed shaken up! And I tried to help her. But it didn't work! The nightmare must have been really bad" Jace said.

As if on cue, Clary started screaming. However, it was different from her other nightmares. Usually, Clary just screamed. It was like she wanted somebody to hear her. Now, she was screaming "No! Please stop!" It was like she wanted somebody to help her.

Jon and Izzy stood on the opposite side of the room. Izzy had her hand over her mouth and tears were forming in her eyes. Jon had real tears falling from his eyes already and he was staring at Jace.

"Jace! Please help her!" he yelled.

Jace didn't give himself a second to think about. He rushed to Clary's side and took her face in his hands. He wiped her tears and shook her slightly. "Clary! Wake up! It's not real!" he kept repeating his words louder. He should be shaking her harder, but he didn't want to hurt her. That all change when Clary let out an earsplitting scream and clutched Jace's shirt.

He shook her violently and screamed her name as loud as he could. Her eyes flew open and they were full of tears. When she realized how close Jace was, she screamed again and began backing up against the couch. Jon ran over and pulled Jace away. He looked down at his little sister.

"Cl-Clary?" he asked.

She looked up through her tear-filled eyes. "Jon?" He reached down and grabbed her hand. She continued crying. Jon turned to Jace and Izzy.

"Guys, please go home. I need time with Clary. I'll let you know what happened as soon as I find out." He said.

Izzy gave Clary a sad look before nodding and leaving the room. It broke Jace's heart, but he followed. There was no way that he was going to fight with Jon about this now. Plus, Jon was the only one that Jace trusted enough to protect Clary as much as he would.

Once Jace and Izzy left, Jon bent down to Clary. She was crying and shaking. He pulled her in for a hug and she wrapped her arms around him, wincing in pain. "What happened Clary? Are you alright?" he asked desperately.

She shook her head buried it in Jon's chest. He pulled her closer. "Shhhh. It's ok. It was only a dream" he said.

Clary cried even louder. "It wasn't a dream! It was real!" she screamed.

"What was real Clary?" Jon asked.

Clary opened her mouth to answer him, but she stopped herself. _Stop being so weak. You are supposed to be strong for Jon. He will never love you if he finds out what you've done_, she thought. She just shook her head and cried more.

Jon rocked her back and forth. "It'll be ok. I got you. Nobody can hurt you while I'm here. I love you Clare-Bare."

After a while, Clary fell asleep in Jon's arms. Jon could tell that she was still having nightmares. He heard a loud vibration. He looked around and saw Clary's phone on the table. It was buzzing out of control. He picked it up and saw that she had over 100 messages from Sebastian. He went to view them, knowing that he shouldn't. He didn't want to abuse her privacy, but he needed to know that she was okay and Clary wouldn't talk to him right now.

Jon clicked the phone on and it requested a password. _Shit, _he thought. He tried a thousand things, but he couldn't guess the password and he definitely couldn't ask Clary for it. Careful not to wake Clary, Jon got up and walked outside. He called the one person that Clary would have given her password to. Simon.


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Jon waited impatiently as the phone rang. Finally, a voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello?" it said. Jon was quick to answer. "Simon! It's Jon and I need a favor"

"Yeah sure, what do you need? Is everything ok?" Simon said. Jon sighed. "I don't know I think something is wrong with Clary and Sebastian. She keeps having nightmares and he keeps texting her. I need to read his messages so that I know he isn't hurting her. I need you to tell me her password."

"Damn, I always hated Sebastian. Last time I checked her password was "artforlife" Simon said. Jon quickly entered the password into the phone and it didn't work. "Shit, she must have changed it since then" Jon said.

"It's ok Jon. Do you want me to come over and talk to her? I know she trusts you, but some things you just don't tell your brother. She'll talk to me" Simon said. Jon agreed and thanked him.

Jon walked inside and sat by Clary, putting her phone back on the table. He loved her so much. What if she was hurt? It would be all his fault again. He wished that he could take her fear away. She didn't deserve it. She deserved to be happy and Jon would do anything to make her feel that. He waited for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Simon didn't live that far away.

Jon opened the door and invited Simon inside. "How is she?" Simon asked. Jon didn't have time to answer. Clary beat him to it with a loud scream. Simon and Jon both ran to where she was. She was crying and twisting around. "This has been happening since she came home from her date with Sebastian last night" Jon said while trying to shake her awake.

Clary's eyes flew open and the screaming stopped. When she saw Jon in front of her, she started breathing heavily and pushing her self backwards on the couch. Jon stood up and backed away with tears in his eyes. Simon knelt down in front of Clary. "Si-Simon?" She was still crying. "It's me Clary. You're okay" he said. She pushed her self forward and snuggled into Simon, wetting his shirt with her tears.

Simon looked at Jon and mouthed the words "Go. I got her." Knowing that Clary was better off with Simon right now, Jon left. Once he was out the door, Simon got on the couch with Clary. He pulled her close trying to soothe her.

Clary was glad that Simon was here. She loved Jon and she trusted him, but she didn't trust what he would do if he found out about Sebastian. She couldn't talk to Izzy. She trusted her, but she knew that Izzy has had sex countless times and she would probably ignore the fact that it was forced upon Clary and just talk about her own experiences. Then there was Jace. She trusted Jace with everything she had, but he was demanding. Clary was afraid of what he would do. He would not control himself and Clary didn't think he could handle hearing it.

Simon was the only person she could be with. He would never demand that she tell him anything. He would only be there and comfort her. He would go out of his way to make sure that she felt comfortable telling him anything under her own conditions.

"Do you want to talk about it Fray?" Simon asked. Clary wanted to shake her head. She never wanted to talk about it or think about it ever again. She couldn't do it though. She couldn't keep it bottled up, especially not from Simon. She opened her mouth to tell him everything, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.

Simon noticed. "Why don't you start with why you are sad. Was it a thing or a person or a memory?" Simon tried to guide her. Clary sobbed for a minute. She finally spoke. "It was Se-Sebastian" she said struggling to form words. She felt Simon stiffen. She let out another sob and he hugged her tight. "Shhhh. It's ok. He isn't here, you're okay Clary" he tried to calm her down.

She finally sobbing long enough for him to talk. "Do you want to tell me what happened with Sebastian?" he asked. She nodded. "He took me out last night. We went to this really beautiful restaurant. Everything was fine until we started talking about my dad" she paused.

"Your dad?" Simon questioned. _Crap, Simon doesn't know about dad stupid!_ Clary mentally scolded herself.

"I have to tell you something Simon. Remember how I told you that my dad was in prison?" Simon nodded. "Well, I never told you why. He abused me Simon. He was an asshole and he gave me scars. It's not exactly my favorite subject, so I kind of freaked out after I talked to Sebastian about it. We left the restaurant and he took me back to his house so that we could just hang out for a little while. We were kissing and he kept trying to take it further, but I didn't want to go much further. He didn't care. He did what he wanted. Simon, he ra…he ra-ra…"

Clary couldn't say it, but Simon understood. She was crying hysterically and Simon began to cry too. How could anybody hurt Clary? Once she calmed down, Simon spoke. "Clary, can you give me Sebastian's address?" Clary's eyes grew wide with fear. "No! Simon, he can't know that I told anybody, He wont like that."

Simon sighed. "Clary, you can't just expect me to sit here. He deserves to have somebody beat the shit out of him."

"Yes I can!" Clary screamed. "And no offense, but Sebastian would kick your ass Simon."

"Then let me get Jon! Jon would destroy him! We can-"

"Don't tell Jon!" Clary interrupted. She was screaming. "Don't tell anyone Simon. I know that this is hard for you, but it is a thousand times harder for me. I'm not ready to tell people. I just need you to be here for me Simon. Please, you can't tell anybody. Please Simon!" Clary was begging.

Simon nodded. "Can I see your phone?" Clary nodded. Simon picked it up off the table. "Password?" he asked.

"Artismyescape" Clary said. Simon nodded and put in the password. She really did have messages from Sebastian.

"Um… Clary?" he said. "Yea?" Simon waited before answering. "I think we should block Sebastian's number"

"What? Why?" Clary said eagerly reaching for her phone. She grabbed it and scrolled through the messages. They were all from Sebastian. There must have been at least two hundred, but on message in particular caught Clary's attention.

Hey babe. I was disappointed when I woke up without you. Fun night. We should do it again sometime. ;) By the way, don't even think about telling people. Don't say it, don't write it, and don't draw it. It's our little secret. Ill see you soon babe. ~Sebastian

Clary was shaking with fear. She had drawn it yesterday when Jace woke her up from her nightmare. She looked over to where the drawing had been. It was gone and Clary had a good guess to where it was.


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Her drawing was gone. Somebody must've picked it up which meant that they most likely looked at it. "Simon, you didn't happen to pick up a paper from over there before, did you?" she said pointing to where her drawing had been. He shook his head. "Why, Clary? What's going on?" he sounded worried.

Clary didn't answer his question. "Who else had been in this house since I got here?" she asked eagerly. Simon took a few second to think before responding. "Well, Jace spent the night and then Jon and Izzy were here this morning. I am here now, but that's it. Why?" he said.

Again Clary ignored his question. "I need to talk to them, all of them" she said standing up. As soon as she was on her feet, she fell back onto the couch. She was still in pain thanks to Sebastian and running home.

Simon patted her back. "I don't think you should go anywhere. You need to rest up for school on Monday. I'll have Jon send everyone over to talk to you. Can you please tell me why now?"

Clary handed Simon her phone and instructed him to read that particular message. "He is such a dick" Simon said. Clary smiled. She hadn't done that since her date. "He really is" Clary said.

"Well, this is creepy and awful, but what does it have to do with Jace, Jon, or Izzy?" Simon asked. Clary pointed to the part where he had texted her not to draw it. "You drew it?" Simon asked.

Clary nodded. "Sort of. I drew him with his belt and me on the bed terrified before it happened. Jace told me this way to get over fears from nightmares by drawing it and then tearing it up and it worked last time so I tired it again, but it didn't work. I left the pieces of the drawing over there and now they are gone. Somebody took them Simon" she said pointing to the same place as before.

Simon understood. I'll ask Izzy if she saw anything. I'm supposed to see her later. Unless you want me to stay here because Izzy will understand." He said.

Clary shook her head. She couldn't keep them apart because she was so pathetic. "No, it's ok. I'm really tired anyways. I'm going to take a nap. Can you just stay until I fall asleep?" She asked. Simon nodded and wrapped his arms around her as she fell back into her nightmares.

A little while later, Jon came home. He opened the front door and Simon carefully got off the couch. "What happened? Did she tell you anything?" Jon asked.

Simon sighed and nodded. "Well? What happened?" Jon was still questioning him. Simon couldn't tell him. It had to be Clary. Plus that would put her in more danger with Sebastian since Simon knew that Jon would confront him and probably kill him for it.

"I'm so sorry Jon. I can't tell you" Simon said. Jon grabbed the front of Simon's shirt and pushed him against the wall. "She is my sister. Tell me what happened now" he said.

Simon was still in a little shock. He wasn't expecting Jon to do that. "Look Jon, I know you love Clary and you want to protect her, but you can't help. It's over. She won't ever tell me anything ever again if I tell you and we need her to tell me things so that we know she is alright" Simon said.

Jon was still holding Simon's shirt. "I won't tell her that you told me. I just need to know that she is ok" he said.

Simon laughed a little. "Trust me, it would be very obvious that somebody told you if you found out and I'm the only one she told. You need to give her time Jon. She'll tell you when she is ready" he said.

Jon knew that Simon wasn't going to talk. He let go of Simon's shirt and backed up. Simon nodded and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned to Jon before leaving. "I will tell you one thing" Simon said. "Keep Sebastian away from Clary. He is a bastard. Oh, and Clary wanted to talk to you, Izzy, and Jace. Don't wake her up yet though. She just fell asleep. I wish I could do more Jon. I'm sorry". Then, he turned and left.

Jon was furious and he felt extremely guilty. Why wouldn't Clary tell him what was wrong? What was going on and why did he have to keep Sebastian away? Jon wanted to ask Clary these questions, but he knew that he shouldn't wake her.

Jon stepped outside and took out his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found the person he wanted to call. He hit the call button and his screen read Calling Sebastian Verlac.

He waited impatiently as the phone rang. Finally, Sebastian's voice came through the other end. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Sebastian. It's Jon. I just had a question for you." Jon said.

There was a slight pause before Sebastian answered again. "Ask away" he said.

Jon took a deep breath. It was taking a lot of self control to stay calm with him. "What the hell happened between you and Clary? She was missing for hours after your date and she has been screaming in her sleep ever since" Jon said as calmly as he could.

"Nothing really happened. The date was fine, but she dumped me afterwards. I don't know anything else. I could try to talk to her if you want. Maybe she would tell me what's wrong." Sebastian said.

Jon heard Simon's voice in his head. _Keep Sebastian away from Clary. He is a bastard._ Why would Simon say that if nothing had happened between him and Clary? "No thanks. I was just wondering if you knew what was up. Sorry that she dumped you. I wish I could tell you why." Jon said.

Clary screamed again and Jon was quick to say goodbye. "Well, I got to go wake Clary, bye!" he said before hanging up and running inside to Clary. As usual, she was thrashing around on the couch and clutching to the blankets around her. Tears were rolling down her face. Jon ran over and knelt down beside her. He shook her, trying desperately to wake her up, but she was in a deep sleep.

_Jon was driving Clary to school like always. When they arrived, Clary left Jon and went to her locker. Nobody was waiting there. Thank God. Clary couldn't handle company now. She went to art, but Jace was not there. After art, Clary was walking out of the classroom when she was pulled into a familiar closet. She remembered when Jace pulled her into the closet to look at her scars. She looked up and saw that Sebastian was there. She went to scream but nothing came out. He shoved her back against the shelf, making her wince. "I thought I told you that it was our little secret." He said. "No matter, we can just make a new secret" he said pulling knives out of his back pocket. He pushed her up against the door and restrained her hands and feet. He pulled off her shirt and backed up to throw his knife. He flung it forward, but it never reached her. She felt the ground shaking, as if there were an earthquake. _

Clary woke up with Jon shaking her crazily. She felt her cheeks wet with tears, but she couldn't bring herself to dry them. Instead, she looked up at Jon, who also had tears on his cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she pulled him closer for a hug.

"I'm scared Jon" she said whimpering. He rubbed her back and held her close.

"Why?" he said.

Clary couldn't answer. Not yet at least.


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Jon stared at Clary, waiting for her response, but it never came. She just shook her head and cried into Jon's chest. Jon's arms formed a cage around Clary as if he were trying to shield her away from the world.

"Clary, please tell me what's going on. I need to know that you are ok" he said. Clary stared at her brother. She had never wanted to tell him something so much in her entire life. Pictures of that text message were floating around though.

By the way, don't even think about telling people. Don't say it, don't write it, and don't draw it. It's our little secret.

The memory of it made Clary feel sick to her stomach. The message was threatening. What would he do to her if she told anyone? She had told Simon, but she knew that Simon could control himself. Clary wanted to tell Jon. Clary wanted to tell Jace. She wanted them to kick his ass and then watch him join her father in prison, but she couldn't say anything. She was too scared.

"I can't tell you Jon. You'll understand one day. I just need some time to get better. I might not be okay now, but I will be" Clary said.

Jon didn't hesitate before answering. "That's not good enough Clary! Don't you remember what you told me in the nurse's office after the closet incident? I said that I owe you everything and the only thing I ask for in return is that you let me help you when I can and you agreed. Simon said I couldn't help but I knew that is bullshit. Let me help you Clare-Bare. I can't live another day knowing that you are being hurt because I'm not protecting you." He said.

She needed to tell him. He was blaming himself. _He would blame himself even more if he knew what he let Sebastian do to you,_ a voice said. The voice was right. Jon would blame himself for everything. For letting her date Sebastian, for letting him take her out that night, and for not knowing about it. Clary wanted to tell him though. She wanted to feel safe and the only way that would happen was if she told Jon or…..Jace.

The mention of Jace put Clary back on track. She needed to talk to him and Izzy. She needed to find her drawing.

"Get Izzy and Jace over her now" Clary said.

Jon groaned and rubbed his temples. "Were you even listening to a word I just said?" he asked.

"Look Jon, I know this is important, but I need to talk to them and to you so just do it please" she said. Jon agreed and texted Izzy telling them to come over. Izzy's reply came fast.

Of course! Jace isn't home so he can't come right now. I'll send him over later. I'll be there soon. ~ Izzy

"Jace isn't home so he will stop by later. Izzy is on her way" Jon said. Clary nodded and put her head back on the couch.

Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door. Jon opened it and let Izzy inside. She walked over to Clary.

"I know you're not feeling to hot Clary, but that doesn't mean you can't look hot. I'm so giving you a makeover after all this" Izzy joked.

Clary laughed a little. "Please, I need both of you to tell me the truth. I don't care what you think you know or what you think it will accomplish. I need the truth" Clary said. Jon and Izzy nodded showing their agreement.

Clary sat up on the couch. _Thank God for Jace's sweatshirt_, she thought. "Did either of you see or take a ripped up piece of paper from over there?" she asked pointing to the same place as always. Izzy was the first to answer.

"Nope! I was only here for a really little while and I spent all of my time around this couch with Jon and Jace" she said. Clary looked at Jon.

"There was no paper on the floor when I came home. I think you need to talk to Jace" Jon said.

Clary groaned. She didn't want to wait till later to talk to Jace. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Izzy said he wasn't home" Jon said.

"Yea, I know that, but where is he?" Clary said again. She looked at Izzy who was staring at the wall. _She knows something,_ Clary thought. "Izzy, where is he?" Clary repeated.

Izzy looked at Clary. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry Clary. He went to Sebastian's." Izzy said looking away.

Clary's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Jace had her drawing and he was going to Sebastian. This was bad. She grabbed her phone and texted Jace as fast as she could.

I know where you are and I know what you have. Please don't show him the drawing Jace. I'll do anything. Don't show it to him. Please Jace. ~Clary.

She was shaking. What is she was too late? What if Jace had already shown him? What is Sebastian knew what she did? She pushed all of her thoughts aside.

"I really need to shower or something. Izzy, will you help me?" she said.

Izzy nodded and Jon agreed to wait downstairs. Izzy helped Clary off the couch and upstairs into the bathroom. She got Clary a change of clothes for afterwards. "I'll wait right out here ok?" Izzy said closing the bathroom door.

Clary was still in pain, but it was bearable now. She stripped her clothes off into big pile on the floor and moved towards the shower. Stepping under the water, Clary felt instantly relieved. She washed her hair with soap and scrubbed her skin harshly as is she was hoping to wash away all memories of Sebastian. She got out of the shower eventually and looked in the mirror. Bruises covered her hips, breasts, wrists, and thighs. Sebastian had a tight grip.

_I guess I'll be wearing a lot of pants and long sleeve shirts_, Clary thought. She picked up the clothes Izzy gave her which were shorts and a t-shirt. Clary groaned. She remembered that she had a pair of sweatpants sitting on the chair in her room. Clary opened the door that led to her bedroom from the bathroom and reached for the sweatpants on the chair. A noise came from across the room and Clary looked up.

Jace was sitting on her bed. Clary grabbed the sweatpants and ran into the bathroom. She out them on and threw on the t-shirt followed by Jace's sweatshirt. _What if he saw my bruises?_ Clary thought.

**Hey so that was the chapter. I will definitely put Jace's POV with Sebastian in the next chapter. I'll try to have that chapter up later today, but it is Easter so I'm not sure. I'll try my best! Hope you like it!**

**Also, thanks for reviewing. I didn't realize how awesome it makes me feel when you guys leave you reviews. Keep it up! **


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**I was going to wait till tomorrow for this chapter, but your reviews convinced me not to. Happy Easter! This chapter is what a lot of you have been asking for so ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

(Earlier that day…)

Jace drove himself and Izzy home. He didn't want to leave Clary, but Jon was very clear that it wasn't up to Jace. When they got home, Izzy ran inside to call Simon. Jace sat in the car for a good ten minutes. _What can I do to help Clary?_ He thought. He finally went inside and stormed up to his room. He sat at his desk and pulled the pieces of Cary's drawing out of his pockets.

Carefully, he taped it back together hoping to get a clear view of the picture. He stared at the paper once he had finished. This meant something. Why would Clary be scared of Sebastian? Why did he have a belt? Why was she on a bed? Questions flooded Jace's mind. He couldn't go to Clary and he needed answers now. He spent a long time staring at the picture, trying to pry information out of it. Reluctantly, Jace went to the only place he could think of. Sebastian's house.

The car ride to Sebastian's seemed to take forever. Finally arriving, Jace jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. He knocked and waited. The door flung open and Jace was face to face with Sebastian. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted.

"Hey Jace. What's up? I wasn't expecting you" Sebastian said.

"Nothing really. I had a question that I was hoping you could answer" Jace said.

Sebastian nodded. "I'll do my best. What's the question?" he asked.

Jace took a deep breath. "What happened between you and Clary?" he asked. Jace noticed Sebastian stiffen a little.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Sebastian said.

Jace went to reach for the drawing when his phone buzzed. "One sec" Jace said looking at his phone. He had two text messages. One was from Izzy.

Clary wants to talk to us. I'm going over now. Stop by as soon as you can. ~Izzy

Jace read it twice to make sure he was seeing it correctly. Clary wanted to talk to him. He had to get away from Sebastian now. He quickly scrolled to his second message. It was from Clary.

I know where you are and I know what you have. Please don't show him the drawing Jace. I'll do anything. Don't show it to him. Please Jace. ~Clary.

She had noticed the drawing was missing. Now he really had to talk to her. He slid his phone in his pocket and went back to Sebastian. "Sorry. Anyways, I saw her earlier and she was really off. She seemed kind of traumatized and I just figured that you would know why seeing that you were the last person to see her before I did" Jace said.

"I can't say that I know what happened. Besides, we broke up last night so it really isn't my concern anymore. I wish it were, but I think you should just let her figure it out alone" Sebastian said.

_They broke up_. This was the only thought on Jace's mind. He forced himself to talk. "Alright. Well, I'll see you at school. Bye" Jace said walking to his car. Jace wanted to punch him so badly. He didn't believe Sebastian's bullshit. He would have to ask Clary what happened and she would have to tell him. _She said she would do anything_, Jace thought remembering Clary's text message.

He drove to Clary's house faster than he knew he could. Jon let him inside and told him that Clary was in the shower and that he could wait to talk to her in her room. Jace walked upstairs and sat on Clary's bed. He was there for a few minutes before the bathroom door opened. Clary was there, wrapped in only a towel, and staring at him like he was some sort of monster. She grabbed sweatpants off the nearby chair and ran back into the bathroom.

Jace was extremely observant. He noticed dark rings surrounding Clary's wrists as she reached for her pants and he noticed her legs wobble as she tried to run. He would have to wait for Clary to come out to find out why.

Clary sat on the bathroom floor, curled in a ball. _You can't hide from everything_, a voice told her. She hauled herself off the floor and walked back into her bedroom. Jace was now standing and staring at her.

"Clary," he started to speak, but Clary cut him off.

"Give it to me" she said. He looked confused. "My drawing. I know you have it Jace. Give it to me now or I will never talk to you ever again" she was demanding. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the drawing. He reached out to hand it to her, but he pulled it away before she could take it. Clary began to lunge forward at her drawing when Jace spoke.

"I'll give it to you, but first you have to promise me something. You texted me asking me not to show this to Sebastian. In return, you said you would do anything. I didn't show him it so I want you to be honest with me in answering some questions. If you can't agree to that, I will go to Sebastian right now and show him this until he gives me answers." Jace said.

Clary thought about it. Her answering his questions would almost guarantee that he would fins out what happened. Deciding that it was better than Sebastian seeing her drawing, Clary agreed and Jace gave her the drawing. She sent him downstairs to get a lighter. After a few minutes, Jace returned with one and Clary set her drawing on fire, careful not to burn herself or her room.

She looked up at Jace. "Question time" he said sitting on the bed. Clary groaned. Jace was patting the bed next to him. "Come sit down" he said.

Clary stared. She did not want to be anywhere near a bed. She started shaking and backing away. Jace stood up.

"Common Clary. I know that hearing the words bed and Jace in the same sentence can make girls swoon, but even I might not be able to swoon the great Clary by simply asking her to sit on a bed with me. You give me too much credit babe" he said.

He called her babe. Only Sebastian had ever called her babe. Clary's eyes widened and she started crying. She was backing up away from Jace terrified of the memories he was bringing her. Her back hit the wall and she yelped. She had nowhere else to go. She was trapped. She began hyperventilating as she sank to the ground. Jace was there in a second, holding her. She relaxed in his arms.

After she calmed down, Jace helped her stand up. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry Clary" he said.

Clary was still shaking slightly. "Don't ever call me babe. Sebastian called me babe" she said.

Jace pulled her over towards her desk and sat her down in the chair. He knelt down in front of her making them almost the same height. She was so short.

"What happened Clary?" Jace asked.

Clary sniffled. "If you want honest answers, ask better questions. A lot happened" she said.

"Ok, let's start with this. "Did you and Sebastian break up?" he asked.

Clary nodded. "I dumped him, although I'm not sure that he got the message" Clary said.

"Alright, so what happened on the date?" Jace asked.

Clary had to think about it. "Nothing really happened on the date. He was amazing and the restaurant was beautiful. I had a great time, until we got on the subject of my father" she explained and she saw Jace's eyes widen. "He asked why Jon was so overprotective. I loved him and I trusted him so I figured I should tell him and I did. I told him everything about my dad and what he had done and it shook me up a little so we left dinner early" she said.

Jace squeezed her hands. "That doesn't sound so bad. Why would that give you nightmares and why did Sebastian drop you off here?" he asked.

"He didn't drop me off here. I ran home" Clary said. Jace gasped.

"Why the hell did you run home. Where were you that you had to run home from?" Jace was getting louder.

Clary shushed him. "I wanted to get away from him. I was at his house. We went back there after dinner to hang out for a little" she said.

"What happened at his house? Why did you want to get away?" Jace asked.

Clary avoided eye contact with Jace. The question that she didn't want to answer. "He was mean" she said trying to avoid the truth.

"I can see what you are doing. You think that you can avoid answering my questions Clary, but you can't. I'm not leaving this room until I understand. Why was he mean? What did he do?" Jace said.

Clary shivered. She hated talking about it. Sebastian had warned her to keep quiet and she knew that Simon wouldn't make it obvious. She couldn't think of anything to stop Jace from running to Sebastian's house and killing him after he found out. She had to tell him though.

"When we got to his house, nobody was home. We went inside and sat down and we drank some water" she was already crying. "Then we started kissing and we went upstairs. Things were moving fast, too fast. I told him that I wanted to stop, but he didn't show any signs of caring. He told me that I owed it to him as thanks for his good behavior as a boyfriend. I dumped him. I told him that we were done and I went to leave, but he wouldn't let me. He threatened me. He knew how to take what he wanted and he did" Clary said avoiding all eye contact with Jace.

She was surprised that her body could still produce tears. She had made so many. Jace shook her. She hadn't been listening to him.

"Clary, what does that mean? What did he take? What does this have to do with the belt from your drawing?" Jace's voice was cracking and Clary could tell how upset he was.

She pulled up the sleeves of the sweatshirt and pointed to them. "Sebastian bound my wrists with this belt and left these marks when he…" Clary stopped talking. She couldn't do it.

"When he what Clary? Jace was standing now and he was angry.

Clary struggled to form words, but when she did they were strong and clear. "He raped me" she said crying. "I ran home as soon as he fell asleep."

Jace didn't bother speaking. He slammed his fist into the wall and began running towards the door. "Jace wait!" Clary shouted. It took all of his self control to stop and turn towards her. "Where are you going?" she said.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to kill that bastard!" Jace screamed turning towards the door.

"You can't!" Clary yelled.

Jace scoffed. "Give me one good reason why I can't' Jace said putting his hand on the doorknob.

Clary held out her cell phone. Jace walked over and took it from her hands. He looked down and read the text message.

Hey babe. I was disappointed when I woke up without you. Fun night. We should do it again sometime. ;) By the way, don't even think about telling people. Don't say it, don't write it, and don't draw it. It's our little secret. Ill see you soon babe. ~Sebastian

"You do realize that this makes me want to kill him ten times more right?" Jace said walking back towards the door.

"Jace, please!" Clary whimpered. She was crying. "I trusted you. I need you to keep this a secret. If Sebastian bothers me, I'll come to you. For now, I just need to help me get better. I need to learn how to not be afraid of beds and belts and love. Jon can't know. I hoped that you care for me enough to control yourself. Nothing would stop Jon. He would murder Sebastian and he would go to jail and I would have nothing. I need to let Jon see that I am okay before we tell him anything. I need you to make me okay Jace" She said.

Nothing had every killed Jace so much in his entire life. It was so hard to ignore what Sebastian had done. Still, he agreed to keep quiet and he took Clary in for a hug. "I'll help you" he said. He pulled Clary towards the bed. She was shaking and squirming away from him, but he held her tight.

He laid down and pulled her along with him. She was crying and thrashing around like she did in her nightmares. "It's ok Clary. You're safe. Get some rest." Jace said wrapping his arms around her. Eventually, Clary relaxed. She snuggled into Jace's chest and dried her tears on his shirt.

As she was falling asleep, she heard Jace speak. "I'm still going to kick his ass one day Clary" he said.

She smiled and snuggled closer. "Can't wait" she said before drifting off into her first sleep without nightmares.


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Jon was pacing downstairs. Jace had been talking to Clary for a long time and he thought he had heard shouting earlier. Izzy was with him, just as nervous.  
"I don't understand" Jon told her. Izzy looked confused. "Simon told me that Clary told him what was wrong and she is probably telling Jace now considering the fact that they have been talking forever. Why wouldn't she tell me? She promised to let me help her." He was devastated.

Izzy walked over and stood next to him. "Clary is obviously going through something traumatic. She probably feels really scared and really alone. Don't feel bad that she told Simon. She has and she will tell Simon everything and anything until the day she dies. They have been friends forever and Simon is probably the most sincere and comforting person in the world. As for Jace, he gets Clary. I remember him screaming in his sleep like she does when he first came to stay with us. His dad was an abusive asshole too. It is always easier to talk to somebody who knows what you are going through. She loves you Jon. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. That's why she won't tell you. She is afraid that you will stop loving her and that you will take it out on yourself and that it will be all her fault. She wants to talk to you so bad Jon, but she won't. You need to give her some time." She said.

"I could never stop loving her. I can help her. Why doesn't she trust me?" he was on the verge of tears.

"She trusts you enough to tell you. She doesn't trust what you will do or think afterwards. I can tell. She told Simon and she knew that Simon adores her. He just wants to be there for her. Jace wants to protect her, but he just wants her all to himself. You live to protect her. Yes, you love her too, but your sole intention is to protect her. Obviously, something happened that you can't protect her from. She doesn't think you can handle it Jon. You need to back off a little and she will tell you. I promise." Izzy tried to soothe Jon.

He began walking towards the stairs. "Maybe you're right. I need to talk to her first. She should be done with Jace by now" he ran up the stairs towards Clary's room and Izzy followed close behind him. Jon knocked on the door and there was no response. He tried multiple times, but the room was silent. He grew impatient as he threw the door open.

Izzy gasped behind him. Clary and Jace were on the bed, wrapped in each other's embrace. Jace's arms formed a cage around Clary, shielding her from falling or squirming. What really surprised Izzy was Clary though. She lay calmly on the bed. Every time Izzy had seen Clary, she had been crying or screaming or thrashing around. Now, she was in a peaceful sleep and Izzy could see a slight smile on her face.

Jon walked over to the bed and tapped Jace on the shoulder. He didn't move. Jon smacked Jace's head. Jace stirred and opened his eyes. He became aware of the position he was in with Clary and the look on Jon's face. Jon pointed towards the door, indicating for Jace to join him outside. Jace slowly untangled himself from Clary and stepped off the bed. As soon as he stepped away though, Clary started screaming and thrashing like usual. Jon came running in and Jace moved to get back on the bed, but he was too late. Clary had thrown herself onto the ground. She was awake and backing away from the bed with tears in her eyes.

Jace ran over and picked her up. He placed her in his lap and rocked her back and forth. "I'm so sorry Clary. I only got up for a second. I didn't think you would notice. I'm so sorry. You're okay" Jace said.

Clary clung to Jace's shirt. "I was so co-could. I could feel you leaving me." She cried into his chest.

"I'll never leave you" Jace said. They sat in peace for a moment until Jon cleared his throat.

Clary and Jace both looked up. "Are you okay Clare-Bare?" he said.

Jace helped Clary stand up. Once she was on her feet, she ran to Jon and gave him a big hug.

"I'm okay. I love you so much Jon. You know that don't you? I love you more than I have ever loved anybody else in the entire world." She hugged him tighter.

He picked her up. "I love you too" he said. After a few minutes, Jon remembered why he had come upstairs. "Clary I wanted to talk to you alone, but we can talk later. Jace can I talk to you outside?" he said.

Jace looked at Clary with a worried expression. "Go" she said, "I'll be fine with Izzy." Reluctantly, Jace followed Jon outside and downstairs, shutting the door behind him.

Clary was alone with Izzy. She went to say hello, but Izzy cut her off. "I know what's going on with Sebastian Clary" she said. Clary stared at her with wide eyes.

"Did Simon tell you?" Clary was crying.

Isabelle shook her head. "He didn't have to. Although he wouldn't have even if I had asked him to. He wouldn't even tell Jon" Izzy said.

"Then how on Earth could you know what's going on?" Clary said.

Izzy laughed. "Clary, do you even know me? I could tell what you did by the way you were walking. Not to mention, you had sex hair. It's nothing to be ashamed of Clary. I don't see why you are freaking out over this"

Clary reached for the closet object to her, which was her sketchbook, and she flung it as Isabelle. Izzy ducked out of the way just in time. "What the hell Clary?" she said.

Clary collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "You don't know shit Izzy, so stop" she said.

Izzy walked over and knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry if I offended you Clary, but I'm serious. Sex isn't a crime. I do it all the time!" She said smiling and trying to cheer Clary up.

Clary was sick of this. "It wasn't my choice Izzy!" she yelled. Her hand flew to her mouth as if she were trying to shove her words back in.

Izzy's smile vanished and she had a look of pure terror on her face. "What?" she said.

Clary sobbed. "I think you heard me" Clary said.

Izzy hesitantly reached out and touched Clary's shoulder. "He… he didn't… he forced you? To have sex with him?" she was crying.

Clary nodded and threw her arms around Izzy. Izzy sobbed too and hugged her back. "How did this happen?" Izzy asked.

Clary had to catch her breath. She explained the entire date to Clary, even her father. By the time she was finished, Izzy was crying hysterically." Ca-Can I see th-them?" she asked.

"The scars?" Clary asked. Izzy nodded. Slowly, Clary pulled Jace's sweatshirt off, her shirt riding up with it. Izzy gasped and covered her mouth.

"What are those?" she asked pointing to the bruises.

Clary sighed. "The red scars are from my father. The bruises are from Sebastian" she explained pointing them out along the way. Izzy's hand brushed Clary's wrists "And these?' she said. "That's where Sebastian bound my hands to his bed with his belt" Clary said. Was it wrong to be speaking so nonchalantly? She felt as if she had told the story a thousand times and each time, it became easier, like she was slowly pulling all of the emotion out of herself.

Izzy was a mess. "I'm so sorry for assuming things Clary. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" she begged.

Clary hugged Izzy. "It's okay Izzy. I'm not mad, but you can't tell anyone." Clary said.

Izzy pulled away. "Why not? Jon needs to know Clary. It's destroying him. Can't you see that?" she said.

Clary was afraid of this. Would Izzy keep her secret? "He threatened me Izzy. He told me to keep it a secret and I've told too many people already. Everybody I told, I can trust to keep it from Sebastian. I can't trust Jon to do that. Jon would attack him and Sebastian would know that I told people and Jon would get in trouble and it would all be my fault because I couldn't just keep my pathetic mouth shut!" Clary said.

Izzy was quiet for a moment. "Clary, you are not pathetic. You are a strong and powerful girl. You inspire me Clary. I guess I will keep it a secret, but not forever. I'll wait until the end of the mouth for us to work out a solution for Sebastian. That's about two weeks. If Jon doesn't know by then, I will tell him Clary. It's for your own good." She said.

Clary nodded. "Thanks Iz. I forgot how much I needed a girl friend in my life."

Izzy giggled. "Well, luckily that is what I am here for. So who else knows?" Izzy asked.

"You, Simon, and Jace" Clary said.

Izzy looked shocked. "Jace knows? And he didn't kick Sebastian's ass? How did you manage that?" she said.

Clary laughed. "It took a lot of convincing, but I promised that I would come to him for help and he came around. I can tell it is killing him though." Clary said.

Izzy nodded. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Clary said.

Jace and Jon stepped inside. Izzy and Clary stood up. "Well, I should go see Simon. I promised him I would" Izzy said. "I'll see you later guys" she said hugging Clary. On her way out she whispered to Jon. "Follow me".

Jon followed Izzy into the hall and down the stairs. She stopped at the front door. "I meant what I said before Jon. You need to back off. Show her that you can control your brotherly instincts to beat people up for her and then she will trust you with her secret. Good luck Jon. Take care of Clary" she said before leaving. Jon went back upstairs and entered Clary's room.

"You should get some food in your system Clary" Jon said. Clary agreed. "And you" he said pointing to Jace "should go home and consider what I said". Jace nodded and gave Clary a hug before leaving. "Call if you need me" he whispered.

Jace left the house, leaving Clary and Jon alone.

"So", Jon said, "What's for dinner?"

**Of course I will put the conversation between Jon and Jace in the next chapter! Also, sorry this is moving so slowly. I just want it to be as long as possible for your enjoyment :p**


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**(Earlier between Jace and Jon)**

Jace walked out of Clary's room and pulled the door shut behind him. He followed Jon downstairs.

"What the hell was that Jace?" Jon was mad.

Jace shrugged. "What are you talking about?" he said.

"Don't play dumb with me Jace. You're lucky that I trusted you enough to let you wait in Clary's room for her and that I left you guys up there alone. Don't think that I won't kick your ass because you're my friend. You know that she is screwed up right now so why would you think that it was okay to sleep with her? It's like you are begging me to kick your ass Jace!" Jon yelled.

Jace took a step back. "Jon, I didn't sleep with her. Well I did, but now how you think. I know that I have a bad rep when it comes to girls, but I'm not going to lie. I think I love Clary. She was scared to stay alone and she wanted to sleep so she asked me to stay, so I did. I stayed and I held her. That's all. I would never dare to hurt Clary. She's….different. Kick my ass if you want to. It won't change anything. I love Clary and I am going to be there for her" Jace said. He sucked in his breath, realizing what he had just said.

Jon stared at Jace. "Did she tell you?" he asked. Jace nodded. Jon groaned and slammed his fist into the wall. "I don't get it Jace" he said falling to the ground. Jace had seen Jon cry before, but never like this. Jon was sobbing like Clary had been and he was shaking.

"Why won't she tell me? I need to help her. Can't she see that it's killing me?" Jon said. Jace walked over and knelt beside Jon.

"Jon, it's killing her too. I would feel the same way if I were you, but if I were Clary I wouldn't tell you either. She has her reasons. Jon, you have to trust me. She will tell you soon. Until then, you have to trust me to protect her. The more we push her into telling you, the more scared she will be. You need to lay low. Show her that she doesn't have to worry about your own safety when she tells you" Jace said.

Jon nodded. "You said you loved her" he pointed out. Jace smiled. "Yea, I did" he said.

"Then I am hoping that means I can trust you. Izzy told me the same thing. She told me to back off. She told me to stop being the protective brother that I am. I am running out of options. I'll do it, but I can't do it forever. If she doesn't tell me in the next two weeks, you are going to have to say something. Until then, I need you to fill my spot. Don't let her get hurt. Take care of her because I think that she loves you too" Jon said.

Jace smiled. "We should probably head back upstairs" he said. Jon nodded and stood up. _Pull yourself together Jon!_ He told himself.

They both made their way upstairs, stopping outside Clary's room to knock. "Come in" a voice said from inside.

**(Back to present time when Clary and Jon are deciding what to do for dinner)**

"So", Jon said, "What's for dinner?"

Clary laughed a little. Jon seemed so calm. He reminded her of the life she loved. The one where she could sit on the couch with him all day and just stare at the walls, but feel so happy and safe. Her stomach growled pulling her out of her thoughts.

Jon gave her a funny look. "Wow. You must be hungry. I'll take you out. It's your choice" he said.

Clary didn't have to think. She shared a single glance with Jon and she could tell they were thinking the same thing.

"Takis!" they both said at the same time. They both laughed. Clary went upstairs and tried to make herself look presentable. She kept Jace's sweatshirt on, but she changed into jeans and put a little makeup on. Jon was waiting by the time she got downstairs. They hopped in the car and headed to their favorite diner.

As always, they arrived and got a table. They ordered their favorite meals.

"Clary?" Jon broke the silence. She looked up at him. "Yes?" she said.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Izzy and Jace and Simon all gave me the same advice. They told me that you won't tell what's wrong until you are sure that I won't put myself in danger after I find out. Clary, if it's that bad please tell me. I just love you so much and I don't give a damn if it's my fault anymore! I just want to make it better" he said.

Clary had tears forming in her eyes. "I love you too Jon. It's true, what they said. I'm scared that you won't treat me the same and most of all that you will blame yourself and go crazy. I can't lose you Jon. Don't think of it like that. I trust you enough to tell you, but I don't think it's worth losing you" she said.

Jon reached across the table and grabbed Clary's hand. "You couldn't lose me if you tried Clare-Bare" he said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Clary smiled. "Two weeks" she said.

Jon looked confused. "What?" he asked.

"Two weeks: Clary repeated. "That's what Izzy suggested. I have two weeks to work out my problems and figure things out. If I haven't told you by the end of the next two weeks, Izzy will do it for me" she said.

Jon laughed. "Funny, Jace and I made the same agreement." He said. Clary laughed with Jon. They finished their meal and headed home. Clary felt tired. She had trouble keeping her eyes open on the way home. When they pulled into the driveway, Jon carried Clary inside. He brought her upstairs and placed her in the bed.

As soon as he stepped away though, Clary felt the fear coming back. She was alone in a bed. "Jon!" she shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him down towards her. "Can I sleep in your room with you tonight?" she asked.

"Of course you can" he said picking her up and carrying her to his room. He lay her down on the bed next to him. Clary curled into her brother's chest, shutting out her surroundings. Jon kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight Clary. I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she managed to form the words before her eyes shut and she fell into another peaceful sleep.

That peace was later disturbed by Jon shaking her awake. Clary opened her eyes and yawned. Jon was still nest to Clary on the bed. _He knew better than to leave you after what happened with Jace,_ she thought.

"Clary, you need to get up. There is no way you will fall asleep for school later if you don't wake up now!" he said.

Clary looked at the clock beside the bed. It was five at night! She had slept through the entire day. "Why didn't you wake me earlier?" she asked Jon.

Jon shrugged. "You looked tired. You have barely slept without nightmares for the past two nights' he said.

Clary got up from the bed and went to take a shower. Looking in the mirror, she noticed that her bruises were getting darker. _Well, it's got to get worse before it gets better_, she told herself.

She took a quick shower and dressed herself. She went downstairs and ate dinner with Jon. She took her phone from the table. Jace had texted her.

Hi Clary. I hope you are doing better. Jon has named me your official protector since he doesn't know what's going on. Meet me outside the school tomorrow. I will be walking you around. See you then. Have a good sleep. ~Jace

Clary smiled. She looked at the clock and saw that it was around eight. It was a little early, but Clary was still exhausted. She felt as if she always would be now. She slept in Jon's room again that night awaiting hr torture. She had to go to school tomorrow. She had to see Sebastian.


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**I just wanted to thank everybody that has been reviewing this story. It really makes me smile when I read them. I really appreciate the effort! Enjoy the chapter :)**

Jon woke up in his bed with Clary wrapped in his arms. He looked down at her. He loved her so much. _How can I pretend that I don't need to protect you? _ He thought. Jon didn't want to back off, but he had to. If he wanted Clary to tell him, he would have to pretend that he didn't care. It was only for two weeks tops right?

Jon looked at the clock. I t was time to wake Clary for school. He was worried. Clary could barely handle the weekend. How was she supposed to handle a week of school? _I got her back_, Jon thought. _Wait, no, Jace will have her back for me,_ he corrected himself. He looked down at Clary again. _At least she has been sleeping better_, he thought. He spoke too soon.

Clary began squirming and whimpering. "Please, stop. I'm done with you" she mumbled. Tears started falling down her face. It was only a matter of time before she started screaming. Jon eagerly shook her awake. She sat up, her heart beating out of her chest. After a moment, she calmed down and turned to Jon and hugged him.

"I thought they had stopped" Jon said hugging her back.

Clary sniffled. "So did I" she said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jon stood up. "I know you don't want to hear this, but we have to go to school. I'll drive you, go ahead and get ready" he told her.

Reluctantly, Clary got up and walked down the hall to her room. _Thank god it isn't warm today_, she thought. She would have to wear long sleeves and pants until her wrists and thighs were clear of bruises. She threw on jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a long sleeve leather jacket. Everything was covered. She slipped on a pair of boots and pulled her hair into a loose bun with a few curls left out to frame her face. She applied her normal coat of makeup and grabbed her bag on her way downstairs.

Jon was waiting at the counter with cereal ready for himself and Clary. They ate quickly and went outside to the car. Clary froze as she reached for the handle. There was no going back. If she got in this car, she would be on her way to school and she would definitely see Sebastian. Jon was already seated in the car and looking at Clary.

He wanted to comfort her and ask her what was wrong. _I have to back off,_ he told himself. "Come on Clare-Bare. We are going to be late" he said.

Clary forced herself into the car and buckled her seatbelt. She clutched to her sketchbook through her bag. She just wanted to escape, but it was too late. Soon, they were pulling into the school parking lot. Clary was trembling. She thought Jon would notice, but he seemed pretty focused on parking the car. When the car stopped, Clary did not move. She sat in the car and gripped her book tighter. She closed her eyes and shut out the world around her until a hand was on her shoulder.

Her eyes flew open and she jumped. "It's okay! It's just me Clary" Clary instantly relaxed at the sound of Jace's voice. "Sorry" she said. "I guess I am still a little jumpy". Jace opened the car door and helped Clary unbuckle and get up. "Don't ever apologize to me for that. The only time I will accept an apology from you is when you don't specify how hard to kick Sebastian's ass and I hospitalize him. Then you can apologize for being unclear, but never for being jumpy. Especially not because of him" Jace said.

Clary smiled. "Are you going to lead me inside or...?" she joked. Jace laughed and held his arm out for her. "I would consider it an honor ma'am" he said sarcastically. Clary giggled and took his arm as they walked into school.

She was relieved to find that Sebastian was not waiting at her locker. Izzy and Simon were there though. "You know we got you right? All three of us. Anything you need this week Clary, I'm serious" Simon told her. "And don't forget our deadline" Izzy said. Clary thanked them and nodded. She went to first period with Jace and she had almost forgotten about Sebastian. Almost. Jace had to go to the other side of the school for his next class, so Clary walked alone to her locker.

After exchanging books, Clary shut her locker and turned around only to walk into somebody. She dropped all of her books. She bent down to start picking them up and the person she walked into helped her. She had gathered all her books and stood up. The bell had rung and she would be late to class. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Clary said adjusting her bag. "Don't worry about it babe" said a voice.

Clary didn't need to look up to know that Sebastian was right in front of her. She turned to run away when Sebastian's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Clary yelped as the pain flared from her bruises. Sebastian pulled up her sleeve and grinned. "Was this my doing?" he asked. Clary did not answer him. She looked away and tried to pull her wrist away, but his grip was too tight. When she pulled away, he yanked her back towards him and pinned her to the lockers.

His entire body pressed against hers, trapping her against the lockers. "Answer my question babe. I would hate to punish you" he said. Clary still did not look at him. She nodded, trying to hold back her tears. _Don't cry. Stay strong for Jon,_ she told herself. She could Sebastian grinning out of the corner of her eye.

He bent down and pressed his lips against her ear. "I like to know that I leave marks on you. I might just have to do it again sometime" he said moving his lips along her cheek. His free hand snaked up her shirt and traced her scars like he had done on the night of their date. His lips were almost against hers when Clary felt him pull away. At least she thought he pulled away.

Looking up, Clary saw Isabelle with her hand holding the back of Sebastian's shirt. "Get out of here Izzy. This is none of your concern" he spat at her. Izzy laughed. "Maybe it isn't" she said. "But I have wanted to do this for a long time anyways." She shoved him a few feet in front of her. Before he had time to move, Izzy raised her leg and kicked Sebastian where the sun doesn't shine.

Sebastian fell to the floor groaning. Izzy stalked over to him. "Stay the hell away from Clary Sebastian or I might have to put some power behind my kick next time" she said. She turned around and ushered Clary to follow her. Clary walked behind Izzy until they reached the girl's bathroom and walked inside.

The second the door shut Izzy spun around to face Clary. "Are you okay? What did he do to you? Are you hurt? Why weren't you with Jace?" Izzy bombarded Clary with questions.

When she finally stopped talking, Clary was able to answer. "I'm scared Izzy. I think I'll be okay. He just grabbed my wrist and-"

"Let me see it" Izzy interrupted. Clary held out her wrists and gasped. The wrist the Sebastian had grabbed was clearly worse. The bruise had darkened and began to face up her wrist more. Izzy gasped too. "Bastard. Where the hell was Jace when this happened?" Izzy asked.

Clary shrugged. "He has class on the other side of the school" she said.

Izzy sighed. "Well tomorrow he is going to wait with you until I meet up with you to walk you to class oaky?" Clary nodded.

"How did you know where I was Izzy?" Clary asked. Izzy shrugged.

"I didn't" she said. "I knew something bad happened when you didn't show up. You would've texted me if you were in the bathroom or anything, so I told the teacher that I had to go to the nurse and I went to look for you. You know the rest".

Clary nodded and hugged Izzy. "Thank you" she said.

Izzy hugged her back. "Anytime Clary" she said.

The two girls headed back to class. "Nice kick by the way" Clary said.


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Izzy didn't leave Clary's side until lunch. They sat down with Simon. Alec and Magnus were not around. Clary was really jumpy. She knew that Izzy was going to tell Jace what happened with Sebastian.

Izzy and Simon had their hands on the table, their fingers interlocked. Clary looked at them suspiciously. "Are you official yet?" she asked. Clary thought it was adorable when they both blushed and nodded. Clary smiled. They deserved each other. Simon would respect Izzy and she would kick his ass if he didn't. Surprisingly, they made the perfect couple.

The first few minutes of lunch were boring. Clary just stared at the wall, dreading the moment when Jace sat down, and for good reason. Before Jace had even placed his lunch on the table, Izzy's hand was out of Simon's grasp and slamming on the table. "Are you stupid Jace? Don't even answer that, I'll do it for you. You are and idiot Jace. A total idiot!" Clary was worried that people would hear Izzy shouting, but they were all engaged in their own conversations.

"What exactly did I do?" he asked.

Izzy was furious. "You left Clary alone after first period and Sebastian decided to stop her in the hallway!" Izzy was pointing fingers at Jace all the while.

Jace's head snapped towards Clary. "Clary, you said your class was right across the hall! You saw him?" he asked. Clary nodded and tried to avoid the look he was giving her. "What did he say? Did he hurt you? I know I promised Clary but I can't do this anymore! Where is he?" Jace said standing up from the table.

Clary grabbed his arm and pulled him back down into his seat. "It was across the hall, but I had to go to my locker. Yes I saw him Jace. He was being an asshole as usual. I'm not hurt, just a bruise on my wrist and I swear on the angel Jace, if you go after him I will move away and never talk to you again and I'll have Jon beat you up!" Clary could feel tears forming. She pushed them away.

Jace sighed. "Let me see your wrist" he said in an annoyed tone. Clary groaned and held out her hands. "Which one?" he asked. Clary pointed to the wrist that Sebastian had grabbed. Jace carefully pushed her sleeve up and gasped. Clary looked down. Her wrist had gotten worse since this morning. She pulled her other sleeve up and compared the two.

The wrist that Sebastian had grabbed was a lot darker and the bruise continued to fade up her arm a little. It didn't help that Sebastian had wiped off any makeup that was there, clearly exposing the color of her bruise.

Jace slammed his fist into the table making everybody jump. "Clary, how you expect me to just sit here and do nothing?" he looked like he wanted to punch something. _Probably Sebastian_, Clary thought.

"I know it's hard Jace, but I need you to stay calm. You can just hit him at football or something. It'll be pretty obvious that something is wrong if you just beat him up and Jon will get curious. Please Jace, I would do it for you" she pleaded.

Jace looked into Clary's emerald eyes. They were filling with tears and longing for his agreement. Jace sighed. "I want to know exactly what happened" he said.

It was Clary's turn to sigh now. "After you left, I went to my locker. I was walking away when I walked into somebody and dropped all my books. They helped me pick them up and by that time, the halls were empty and class had started. When I realized it was Sebastian in front of me I tried to run, but he grabbed my wrist. He saw me flinch and he found my bruises. He told me that he liked leaving marks on me and he pinned me against the lockers. His hands were going up my shirt and I could feel him about to kiss me. That's when Izzy came and kicked his ass. She took me to class and followed me around all day" Clary looked up.

Everybody was staring at her. She hadn't told Izzy what Sebastian had said so they were all in shock. Jace was the first to speak.

"How come Izzy gets to beat him up?" Jace asked. Clary could tell he was jealous.

Izzy stepped in and answered. "Because unlike guys, girls don't need reasons to fight. We could say or do anything we want and no guy would be wise to question it. I could argue that I kicked him because I have my period and people would believe me. No guy just attacks another guy. Sebastian would know what you were doing Jace" she said.

Jace grinned. "You kicked him?" he laughed.

Izzy nodded. "Right in the sweet spot. It was a pretty good hit too" she said proudly.

"Well at least we know somebody can beat his ass. So how are we going to make sure that Sebastian doesn't get Clary alone? Should we all take a Clary shift?" Jace asked.

Clary groaned. They were treating her like a little kid, even though she did need protection. It was clear that she could not fight off Sebastian and that he would not stop until he got what he wanted.

Izzy had a plan. "Alright, I got it. Jace will walk her into school and to first period. After class, wait with Clary until I come get her and I will stay with her all day until lunch. I'll walk her to math and Simon can meet up with us after that and take Clary for the rest of they day. We will all meet at Clary's locker after school to walk her out. Sound like a plan?" she asked.

Everybody nodded. They spent the rest of lunch going over their plan and making sure it was impossible for Clary to be alone.

**At Jon's Table…**

Jon sat down and pulled his lunch out. He was eating in peace while his teammates talked among themselves until Sebastian sat down next to him. "Hey Jon" he said. Jon was hesitant to answer. He remembered Simon's warning that Sebastian was a bastard. He also remembered Izzy's warning to stop being so protective.

"Hey Sebastian" he said. Jon was hoping that their conversation was over, but he did not have such luck.

"So I was talking to coach and he said we qualified for the championship. Our game is Friday." Sebastian said.

"This Friday?" Jon asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Anyways, we are going to win, I'm sure. We need a victory party for afterwards. You should throw it" Sebastian said.

"Don't get too confident. The other team could be good" Jon warned, but Sebastian just waved off the warning. Jon thought about it for a minute. Overprotective brothers don't throw parties where their little sister would be if he knew there would be alcohol and making out all over the place. He could prove to Clary that he wasn't too protective and that he could control himself when he wanted to.

"I'll throw the party" Jon said.

Sebastian grinned. Jon was an idiot. On Friday night, he would be in Clary's house with Clary and everybody else would be too drunk to notice. "Awesome, I can't wait" Sebastian said.


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was celebrating a friend's birthday!**

Clary's protection plan went well. She was accompanied by Jace, Izzy, or Simon for the entire day. They had not discussed going home. Jon and Jace both had football practice and Izzy was going out with Simon right after school. They invited her to tag along, but she refused. It wasn't fair to break up their date just because she was afraid of her psycho ex-boyfriend.

After school Jace, Izzy, and Simon met Clary at her locker. "So how are we doing this? She isn't going home alone" Jace said.

Everybody agreed and began thinking of solutions. They had been so busy talking that they hadn't noticed Jon approach them and he wasn't alone. "Hey guys what's up?" Jon asked. Sebastian stood behind him eyeing Clary. Jace moved to push Clary behind him and shield him from that bastard. She grabbed his arm.

"We were just discussing how Clary is going to get home today" Jace said as calmly as he could. He squeezed Clary's hand. Clary was surprised that nobody had punched anyone else yet. They all knew what was going on, well except for Jon.

"Oh yea I didn't even think of that. How are you getting home Clary?" Jon said.

There was a short silence. Nobody had any ideas. Suddenly, somebody spoke up. "She could probably just wait until after football was over and then one of us could give her a ride home" Sebastian said. Jace and Simon glared at him. Izzy was just trying to contain herself. Jace was about to deny Sebastian's idea when Jon spoke.

"That's a good idea. Come on Clare-Bare, you get to watch your awesome big bro play football. I'll drive you home afterwards." Jon said. He grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her away with him. Jace, Simon, Izzy, and Sebastian stood in silence. "Izzy, Simon, maybe you should go on that date now" Jace said.

Izzy knew what Jace was thinking. "Jace, I don't think-"

"Go now Izzy" Jace cut her off. She took Simon's hand and turned to leave when Sebastian shouted out to her.

"Isabelle!" she turned around. "What do you want asshole?" she snapped.

Sebastian grinned. "I didn't appreciate that kick this morning. You should be more careful" he said.

Izzy scoffed. "Oops I wish I cared. I could kick your ass anytime and there is nothing you can do about it. You don't scare me. You are just an asshole and next time you bother Clary I'll kick you ten times as hard." She said before turning and pulling Simon outside.

Jace glared at Sebastian. "She had a point you know" Jace said. "You are an asshole"

Sebastian shoved Jace up against the lockers. "Listen carefully Lightwood. I don't know what Clary told you, but-"

"Clary didn't tell me shit, but I know you did something. I see her get scared whenever somebody says your name and I swear that I will destroy you if you even think about touching her. Don't think that I won't go to Jon with my suspicions. I'm sure you wouldn't be such good friends if he found out what happened. Maybe I'll ask Clary" Jace cut him off.

Sebastian laughed. "Think what you want Jace, but that doesn't change the fact that Clary is mine. I'll do what I want with her and you can't do shit about it" he bragged.

Jace was done. "You wanna bet?" Jace said. He slammed his fist into Sebastian's face. Sebastian stumbled back into the wall behind him and Jace took his chance. He darted forward and punched Sebastian repeatedly until he felt himself being pulled away.

"What the hell are you doing Lightwood?" his coach screamed holding him back from Sebastian. "Get your ass out on the field" he said shoving Jace in the right direction. Jace walked away and turned over his shoulder to see his coach peeling Sebastian off the floor. He grinned and went to join the team.

Jace walked into the locker room and saw the rest of the guys getting into uniform. Jon staggered over to him. "Dude, where the hell did you go and where is Sebastian?" he asked.

Jace shrugged. "I would guess that Sebastian is having his face checked out" he said.

"What? Why, what happened?" Jon asked.

"I beat him up" Jace stated. He tried to sound normal, but he couldn't help the pride that he felt.

"Jace, we have a game Friday! What the hell were you thinking?" Jon asked.

Jace slammed his fist against the locker. "I was thinking that Sebastian is and asshole and he has been bothering Clary. I told him to back off and he said that I couldn't make him. Long story short, I made him" Jace said. He was mad. Jon was defending Sebastian. It wasn't his fault. He had no clue what was going on, but Jace didn't care. He couldn't take it.

Jon gave up on not caring. "What the hell do you mean? He's bothering Clary? What the hell Jace! Why didn't you tell me? What's going on" he asked. Jace saw the overprotective brother that he knew coming back to him.

_Great job dumbass! Now what are you going to tell him?_ Jace thought. "I don't really know, but Clary dumped him and he keeps texting her. He needs to back off" Jace said. It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. He wanted to explain it to Jon, but he couldn't. He had promised Clary-

"Holy shit. Jon, where's Clary?" Jace screamed. He wasn't supposed to let he rout of his sight!

"She went to the nurse to get some Tylenol. She said she was feeling a little dizzy" Jon said.

Realization struck Jace. Clary was in the nurse's office alone. Coach probably brought Sebastian to the nurse's office and left him there alone. Clary was probably with Sebastian in the nurse's office right now alone. Jace ran for the office as fast as he could. When he finally got there, Clary was leaning against the bed that students rested on. Sebastian stood in front of her with his arms pinned on both sides of her, trapping her against the bed. He could see Clary shaking and tears on her cheeks.

Jace ran forward and pulled Sebastian back. "Get out of here Verlac before I mess up your face again. I warned you once to stay away from Clary. Coach isn't here to stop me now" Jace said stepping in between him and Clary.

Sebastian held his hands up in surrender. "I was just making small talk Lightwood. Chill out." He looked at Clary. "Don't forget what I told you. Until next time babe" he said before turning and walking out of the room.

Jace rushed to Clary's side. "Are you okay? What did he tell you?" he asked.

Clary just nodded. "I'll be fine" she said moving as far away from the bed as possible. Jace moved away with her and gave her a hug. "What did he say to you Clary?" he asked.

Clary just shook her head. "Please say something Clary" Jace said. Clary giggled a little and looked up at him. "Your protect Clary plan sucks" she said before collapsing into his arms.

**Earlier (While Jace and Jon were talking in locker room)**

Clary had told Jon she felt dizzy and wanted to go to the nurse for Tylenol. It wasn't a total lie. She did want Tylenol, but only because her wrists were hurting. The nurse was nowhere in sight so Clary just helped herself. She knew where everything was from when she used to get Tylenol from her dad's beatings.

The door to the office swung open and Clary turned around. Sebastian walked in and he had blood all over his face and a little bit on his shirt.

He grinned when he saw her. "Well, isn't this convenient. It's just the girl I needed to see" he said stepping closer to her. She kept stepping away, moving in circles so that she wouldn't end up against the wall.

"Stay away from me Sebastian, I mean it. "Clary said. Sebastian looked disappointed.

"Don't be like that babe" he said.

"I'm not your babe! Stop calling me that! Stop talking to me! Just leave me alone Sebastian!" she shouted.

Sebastian was fast. His arm shot out and grabbed Clary's wrist. She yelped in pain. "The belt wouldn't have been so tight if you had been more willing babe" he said.

She desperately tried to pull away from him, but it was no use. He was much stronger than she was. She suddenly wished she could kick ass like Isabelle.

"I wonder what other marks I have left on you. Would you like to show me?" he said pushing her towards the small bed.

Clary's eyes widened when she came in contact with the bed. She was still terrified of them. Sebastian seemed to pick up on this. "Afraid of bed are we? Shame, I thought we had some good times on them" he said trapping her with his arms. She began to tremble and turn her head away from him. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Speaking of those good times, you haven't been telling anybody have you?" he asked.

Clary panicked. Did he know that she had told people? She shook her head. "Why would you think that?" she asked as convincingly as she could.

Sebastian leaned closer. "Your friend Jace just pounded his fists into my face. Let's not forget about our run in with Isabelle this morning. They all seem to have something against me being near you. Can you blame me for thinking you had said something?" he said.

She shook her head. "I haven't said anything" she lied.

He leaned so close that his lips touched her ear when he spoke. "Keep it that way, or else-"  
She never knew what he was going to say. She felt him being pulled away from her and she saw Jace step in front of her. She finally let out the breath she had been holding.

**Back to Clary and Jace in the nurse's office**

Clary started dozing off. Jace kissed her forehead and checked the time. _Shit_, he thought. He was going to be late to practice if he didn't leave soon, but he couldn't leave Clary alone. Izzy and Simon were to far away. He had an idea.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. Jace waited impatiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" a voice came through on the other end.

"Alec? It's Jace! Did you stay after school?" he asked.

"Yea, I always do. Why?" Alec asked.

"Come to the nurse's office. It's an emergency" he said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" Alec said before hanging up.

A minute later, Alec arrived and he wasn't alone. Magnus followed behind him.

"Seriously? You stay after everyday to hang out with your boyfriend?" Jace said.

Alec nodded. "It's the easiest way to see him without mom and dad asking questions" he said.

"Never mind" said Jace. "I need you to stay here with Clary until football is over. She is asleep so you guys can still hangout. I'll do anything this is important. Don't leave her alone and if Sebastian Verlac comes in here, kick his ass" Jace said before running out of the room.

Alec and Magnus sat down, their fingers interlocking with each others.


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**I just wanted to thank all of my readers and followers. This story recently reached 100 followers and I am completely shocked. I honestly hadn't expected five people to read it so thanks! **

Jace made it to the field just in time for practice. Their practice was tougher than most. They had a big game Friday so they were instructed to stop being idiots and stay out of trouble. Jace knew that the message was directed towards him.

After practice was over, Jace ran to the nurse's office. Clary was asleep on the floor where Jace had put her down knowing that she feared the bed. Magnus and Alec sat in the nearby chairs talking to each other.

Jace was worried about Clary. She had been around Sebastian for one day and he had already gotten her alone twice. He was going to work harder to protect her, especially if he wanted to keep it from Jon. Jace felt his phone ring and he pulled it out to find that he had a new message.

I am taking you home Jace. Where are you? ~Jon

Jace sent a quick reply.

I'm in the nurse's office with Clary and Alec. Stop by when you are ready and we will leave from there. ~Jace

He put his phone away and turned to Alec and Magnus. "Thanks for watching her. I assume there were no problems?" Jace said.

"Your welcome and I don't know. Does she usually scream in her sleep?" Alec asked. Jace nodded.

"Did she wake up?' Jace asked.

Alec shook his head. "No, I was going to move her to the bed, but when I went to pick her up she just started screaming. She stopped as soon as I let go so I just assumed she was having a nightmare or something" he said.

Jace nodded. _Or something_, he thought. "Alright well thanks again. Jon is coming to take me and Clary home so you guys are free to go" he said moving towards Clary.

Alec and Magnus said goodbye and left. Jace knelt beside Clary and shook her gently. "Clary, wake up" he said. It took him a few tries, but Clary woke up. "Are you okay?" he asked. She sniffled and nodded, burying her head in his chest.

He gave her a hug. Jace had never felt so confused. A part of him wanted nothing more than to pin Clary against the wall and kiss her into tomorrow. He wanted to be with her so bad. But, the other part wanted to keep every guy including himself far away from her. She deserved better.

"Jon should be here any minute to take us home" Jace said. He took Clary's hands and tried to help her up. Clary went to move, but she stepped on her shoelace and fell forwards. Jace wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her towards him. He was holding her above the ground, hovering over her and he couldn't help himself.

He bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers. The world around Jace exploded. He had never felt like this from a kiss. Clary's lips froze. After realizing that Jace was kissing her, she started to kiss him back. Jace was gentle, but Clary could feel the passion that he was kissing her with. She smiled against his lips and he let out a small moan.

Jace knew he had to stop. Jon could walk in at any second. It took all of his self control to pull away. He stood Clary up and backed away from her. Clary held her hand to her lips as if she were trying to feel Jace's kiss from them.

"Wow" she said. Jace nodded. "Wow" he said.

"Wow what?" Clary and Jace turned to see Jon standing in the doorway.

"Wow, it's about time you got here. We've been waiting" Jace said jokingly.

Jon pretended to laugh. "I could make you walk home Jace" he said. "Besides, coach wanted to talk to me"

Jace nodded. "Well let's get out of here" he said.

Jon nodded and led the way to his car. Jace grabbed Clary's hand and led her out after him.

Clary felt herself blush. She loved the way Jace's lips felt on hers. She loved the way Jace's hand felt in hers. She loved everything about him. She loved him. _Oh no. You can't love him. He will hurt you. People who love you always hurt you. You're so weak_, a voice told her.

Jace dropped Clary's hand as they neared the car. He slid in the passenger seat and Clary sat in the back. He hated sitting far from her. He wanted to pull her into the seat with him and hold her against him.

Jon had been extremely quiet so Jace decided to start up conversation. "So are you excited for the game Friday?" he asked.

Jon nodded. "Yea! Oh and by the way I forgot to tell you that there is going to be a victory party at my house afterwards. The whole team is going and a bunch of people have been invited" Jon said.

Jace froze. "Everybody on the team is going?" he asked.

Jon nodded again. "Of course! It's a victory party for the team Jace. Why?" he said.

"Um… no reason" Jace said. He looked in the mirror and locked eyes with Clary. He could see the fear in them. He wanted to go back and hug her and tell that everything would be okay. He wanted to kiss her and hold her hand. He wanted to kick Sebastian's ass. But he didn't do any of that.

Instead, he just looked at Clary and mouthed her what he was thinking. "It's Okay. I'll protect you" he said. He saw her nod and smile, but he could still see that she was scared. He wouldn't let Sebastian touch her at that party. He would always help her. He loved her.

**SEBASTIAN!**

Sebastian was pissed off. He wasn't going to let Jace Lightwood get in his way. He pulled out his phone and dialed an unknown number. The prson answered immediately.

"Hello?' they said.

"Hey, it's Sebastian" he said.

"Ah, and to what do I owe the pleasure Verlac?"

Sebastian smiled. "I need a favor" he said.


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

Jon dropped Jace off at home and Clary moved to the front seat of Jon's car. The ride home was quiet, but Clary swore that Jon was staring at her the entire time. When they got home, Clary went inside and sat down on the couch. Jon sat down next to her.

"Clary, can I ask you something?" Jon said.

_Oh no,_ Clary thought. She nodded hesitantly.

"I've been trying to give you some space to work things out, but I feel like everybody knows something that I don't. Do you remember what you told me that day in thee nurse's office after the fight closet situation with Jace?" he said.

Clary thought hard. After everything she had been through she could barely remember what she had for breakfast this morning. She shook her head.

Jon sighed. "Well you told me that you owe me your life and I told you never to say that. I said that I was the one who owed you everything and that I would only ever ask for one thing in return. You promised me that you would let me help you when I could. I know I can help you Clary even though you don't agree. I could beat somebody up or just be here to hold you or gossip or whatever you need me to do. Just please don't shut me out Clary. Let me help you. I'll never be able to live with myself if you don't" he said.

Clary could feel the burning sensation of tears in her eyes. He was right. He could help her, but he could get himself into a lot of trouble in the process. Still, she had promised him that she would let him help her and she owed everything to Jon, including the truth. Well maybe a shorter version of the truth.

"I'm sorry Jon. I know you want to help me and I know that you probably could. You have always been great at making me feel better. It's just hard to talk about and I hate when you blame yourself for my weakness. I never wanted to shut you out. You're my brother and you're my best friend. I love you so much" she said letting a tear fall.

Jon wiped her tears away and pulled out his phone. His background was a picture of him and Clary. It was taken after Jon's football game a few months ago. He held the football in the air with one hand. The other hand was wrapped around Clary's shoulder and he was kissing her head. Clary thought it was the best picture she had ever seen. They both looked so happy.

"This girl is my sister Clary. She is beautiful and sweet and smart and the strongest person I have ever met. I love her with all my heart. I just wish she would realize that she can tell me anything and I will do whatever she says to help her. She is my best friend." He said.

Clary smiled. "Clary I know that it can be hard to talk about, but you can tell me. At least give me something to let me know that you're alright because I can't live another day hearing people tell me that you need to be kept away from Sebastian. I know something happened Clary. I'm not stupid" he said.

Clary thought about it. _I'll tell him what I can,_ she thought. "I just had a really bad breakup with Sebastian. He is an asshole and I don't want anything to do with him anymore, but he doesn't seem to get the message. He won't leave me alone so I have people follow me around all day to make sure that he stays away. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you would blame yourself for letting him date me. It isn't your fault Jon. They aren't all good guys." She said.

"Why'd you break up with him? What'd he do?" Jon asked.

Clary stayed silent. She wasn't ready for this. She had two weeks to tell him right?

"Did he hit you? Did he force you into anything? You know that I'll kill him if he did" Jon said.

That was exactly was Clary was afraid of. Jon wasn't ready to hear this. Who knows what he would do. _Don't lie_, she told herself.

"No, nothing like that. He just didn't treat me like he should have. He didn't care about me" she said. _Good job liar_. Clary wanted to strangle that voice in her head.

"Well he is an idiot. I'll tell him to back off. Are you okay with him being here on Friday for the party? I guess I could cancel it if you want." Jon said.

"No, you don't have to tell him. I think he is finally getting it. Jace kind of messed up his face today. I don't care where he is on Friday, but I want somebody sober to stay with me that night. I won't be alone with a drunken Sebastian. That would end poorly" she lied. She didn't want Sebastian anywhere near her house. It wasn't fair for her to ask Jon to cancel plans with his friends. She owed so much to him.

Jon laughed. "Yea, next time I think I'll mess up his face though. I can't let Jace have all the fun" he said standing up from the couch. Clary stood up too. Jon gave her a really tight hug. "I love you Clare-Bare" he said.

She buried her head against his chest. "I love you too" she said.

The rest of the night flew by. Before she knew it, Clary was in Jon's room sleeping in his arms. She felt dead when she woke up the next morning. She did her best to look presentable before riding to school with Jon.

Jace met her at the car and walked her inside and to art. Her protection program was stable. She had not been left alone nor had she came in contact with Sebastian all day. By time last period rolled around, Clary felt jumpy. She had to wait for football practice to end again. She wasn't sure what happened yesterday, but Jace was there when she fell asleep and he was there when she woke up.

Clary pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jace.

Hey, meet me at my locker? I don't want to walk to the football fields alone. ~Clary

Her reply came almost instantly.

Of course. You know I would never leave you alone ~Jace.

Clary smiled. Jace was waiting at her locker when she got there. She thanked Simon for walking with her and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Hi" Clary said. Jace looked up at her. "Hey" he said. They were walking to the locker rooms when Jace stopped. Clary looked at him. He was staring at her. Clary turned around thinking that somebody might be behind her, but the hallway was completely empty. "Jace, what-"

She was cut off when Jace's lips touched hers. He was soft and gentle. Clary went on her tippy toes to run her hand through his hair. Jace loosely wrapped his arms around her waist. Clary could feel Jace's tongue asking for entrance which she happily allowed. After a few minutes, they broke apart for air.

Jace was breathing heavily. "I have wanted to do that for a long time" he said pushing a curl away from her face. Clary smiled. "Me too" she said.

Jace smiled back. He took her hand as they walked towards the locker rooms. Jon agreed to wait with Clary while Jace got changed. Afterwards, Jace walked her outside and over to the bleachers. "Are you going to be okay up here? Sebastian will be down there and I will be watching" Jace said.

Clary nodded. "Even he isn't stupid enough to try something out here with you and Jon watching" she said. Jace turned around to make sure nobody was looking. When he was sure they weren't, he gave Clary a quick kiss.

"I'll see you after practice" he told her.

She smiled. "Go kick some ass" she said. Jace grinned before walking away.

After practice, Clary went home and hung out with Jon. Her routine didn't change for the next few days. Jon would wake her up and take her to school where she would be watched like a hawk. She would stay for practice and then come home with Jon. The week went by smoothly and Clary hadn't talked to Sebastian once. He had even stopped texting her. _Maybe he has finally moved on_, she thought.

She had never been more wrong.

**I'll elaborate on Sebastian's phone call and who was on the other end in the next chapter. **


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Sebastian sat at the table impatiently. He had called in a favor and was told to meet at the café. Finally, his partner arrived. He was an older man and he wore a hood that he used to hide his face. He sat down across from Sebastian.

"Sebastian" he said.

"Hello Hodge" Sebastian said. The man pulled back his hood.

"I did not wish to discuss your wishes over the phone. What is it that you want?" Hodge asked.

Sebastian grinned. "I need you to help me break a friend out of jail" he said.

Hodge scoffed. "What makes you think I can do that?" he asked.

Sebastian leaned forward. "You broke my dad out. He told me. If he weren't dead I would ask him, but you are now the obvious choice" Sebastian said.

"And what If I say I won't do it?" Hodge said.

"I'll see to it that you are dead by morning" Sebastian said. This wasn't true, but Hodge was pathetic. Sebastian's father had told him stories of a friend named Hodge. They used to rob stores together, but Hodge left his father to get caught. Hodge broke him out of jail and Sebastian's father had not forgiven him for leaving. He manipulated Hodge into doing his dirty work. Hodge was afraid of him and he did everything he was told. His father died from a drug overdose years later. Sebastian had found Hodge's phone number in his father's cell phone and kept it for future reference.

Sebastian looked up and saw a wide-eyed Hodge. "Alright, I'll do it" Hodge said. "Who do you need me to break out?" he asked.

Sebastian grinned. "Valentine Morgenstern" he said.

It was Thursday night and everybody was restless. Jace and Jon had the big game tomorrow. They had confidence that they would win, but they were still under a lot of pressure, especially Jon. Clary was worried about Sebastian. It was good that they hadn't had contact since Monday, but it was also suspicious. He would be at her house tomorrow probably drunk and Clary knew that a minute alone with a drunken Sebastian was worse than an hour alone with the real Sebastian.

Izzy and Simon made every effort possible to comfort Clary and keep her mind entertained with other thoughts, but they hadn't succeeded. Clary would never forget. Sometimes, she felt like she could with Jace. She loved the spark that she felt when they kissed, which they were doing a lot recently.

Clary was confused with their relationship. She had never felt so close to somebody, but wanted to feel so far. She was scared to love him. She always had bad luck in those situations. They weren't dating, but friends don't exactly kiss each other and have romantic feelings for one another. Clary's mind was jumbled. She needed to talk to Jace.

Jace was downstairs with Jon at the moment talking about tomorrow's game. Clary snuck downstairs and found them in the kitchen. She stepped inside and they both looked at her.

"Hi" they both said.

Clary giggled. "Hi, I was just wondering if I could talk to Jace for a minute" she said.

Jace looked at Jon who just nodded. Clary walked out of the room with Jace following behind her. She led him upstairs and into her room, closing the door behind her. As soon as she turned around Jace was kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back until she remembered why she had brought him up her. She lightly shoved him back.

He looked surprised. "What did I do Clary? I'm so sor-"

"You didn't do anything Jace. I just need to talk to you" Clary interrupted him.

"Oh, ok. What's up?" he asked sounding relieved.

"What are we?" Clary asked.

Jace looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are we friends? If we are that's fine, but friends don't exactly randomly make out. Are we more than friends? I mean you kiss me all the time and you are always really nice, but I just don't know what you-"

She was cut off when Jace pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, Clary was in slight shock.

"I don't really know what we are, but I know what I want to be. I want to be the one that makes you happy. I want to be your best friend and your boyfriend and everything in between. I'm sorry that I haven't said anything. But I always thought that you were still hung up on Sebastian. I didn't think you would want a relationship, but that didn't stop me from kissing you. I am going to kiss you at every chance I get until you force me stop. I think I love you Clary. Screw that, I know I do" he said.

Clary fought to hold back tears. "I love you too" was all she could say. He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. After a few moments she pushed him away. "Go back to Jon before he comes up here for you. I'll talk to you later" she said.

He groaned and gave her a quick kiss before heading back downstairs. Once he was gone, Clary shut her door and fell on the bed. She felt her smile widen more than she knew it could. Her door flung open and she saw Jace standing there gaping.

"What is it, Jace?" she asked.

"You're on the bed" he said.

Clary looked down. She really was on the bed. She hadn't been alone on a bed since her date with Sebastian. Surprisingly, she didn't feel afraid.

"Yea, I guess I am" she said smiling. He ran over and gave her a big hug. "I always knew you were strong. I came back here to ask if I should tell Jon about us." He said.

Clary shook her head. "We will tell him after the game. He is so stressed out right now" she said.

Jace nodded, gave Clary a kiss, and left.

Clary fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

Sebastian waited at the address Hodge gave him for what seemed lie hours. Eventually a car pulled up and a man stepped out, sauntering towards him. Under the light, Sebastian could see him more clearly. He looked exactly like Jon.

"You must be Valentine" Sebastian said.

"You must be Sebastian" Valentine responded.

Sebastian nodded. "Why did you break me out?" Valentine asked.

"I used to date your daughter" Sebastian said.

Valentine scoffed. "Don't speak to me about that pathetic child. Is She still worthless and ugly?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded. "Worthless very, but ugly no. She is quite fine actually. She was very bad and I seek you assistance in punishing her" he said.

Valentine grinned. "What do you need me to do?" he asked happily.


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

It was Friday, the day of the big game and the big party afterwards. Everybody was stressed out. Clary worried for Jon. Being the quarterback, he had a lot of people depending on him to win the game. Clary was worried for Jace too. He seemed off. He barely spoke and when he did, it was about the game. Clary was worried for herself. Sebastian would be at her house tonight. She could always hang around Jace or Jon, but if they wanted to get drunk and celebrate it wasn't fair for her to stop them. Simon and Izzy would probably be making out in the corner all night and Clary would be alone. Alone at a party with Sebastian who would probably also be drunk.

School was slow and everybody just wanted it to be game time. When the day was finally over, Clary went home with Izzy. "So what should we wear tonight?" Izzy asked once they got home.

"Why does it matter? It's a football game. It'll probably be freezing" Clary said.

Izzy laughed. "Oh Clary dear, I have so much to teach you. There is always a reason to look awesome, even if it is a football game. Besides, you can look sexy in the cold. Looking good is about how you wear clothes, not how much clothing you wear!" she said moving towards her closet.

After about a half hour of searching, Izzy pulled something out of her gigantic closet. She threw it at Clary. "Go try it on!" she said.

Clary groaned, but did as she was told. Stepping into the bathroom, Clary realized that Izzy had given her a dress. She slipped it on and looked in the mirror. It was a dark teal color and the sleeves reached her elbows. It had a layer of lace over it and it stopped at mid-thigh. The neckline was low, but no too low.

Clary stepped back into Izzy's room. Izzy looked up and squealed. "Oh my gosh! You look hot! It's sexy, but stylish." She said.

Clary sucked in a breath and Izzy noticed. "It's just… Well, that's what you said to me about the dress that I wore on my date with Sebastian" Clary said. She could feel herself falling as she collapsed to the ground. Izzy was next to her in an instant.

"I'm sorry Clary. I know it's still hard to think about, but you've been doing so well and he has been distant all week. I know you don't want to dress up for Sebastian, but that doesn't mean you can't do it for Jace" Izzy said.

Clary sat up when she heard Jace's name. "What?" Clary said trying to act confused.

Izzy helped her up. "Oh come on. I see everything Clary. I know you like him and it's obvious that he is totally in love with you. Jace won't hurt you Clary. You don't have to be afraid of him" she said.

Clary laughed. "You didn't think Sebastian would hurt me, but he did" she said.

"True, but I have known Jace for a very long time. Everybody has a weakness. For Jace, it's the people he loves. He gives up everything for them and he would die even to protect them from something as small as a paper cut" Izzy said.

"Paper cuts hurt like a bitch Iz" Clary said giggling.

Izzy laughed. "I know, but my point is that Jace is a good guy" she said.

Clary smiled. "I know" she said.

"Good, so it's settled. You can wear that dress tonight and just wear jeans with our school t-shirt! We'll go for a team spirit look" Izzy said.

Clary nodded and went to change. When she came out, Izzy spent hours doing her hair and makeup. Clary felt like a human Barbie doll. When Izzy was finished, Clary looked at the clock. They would have to leave really soon to get good seats.

Izzy and Clary decided to head out. They met Magnus, Alec, and Simon downstairs. "Is everybody ready?" Izzy asked. They all nodded and Alec led everybody to the car. The school wasn't very crowded when they arrived and they were glad that they came early. They made their way to the bleachers and took their seats. They were sitting in the front row and they had a great view of the field.

The team was out there practicing and Clary recognized them all. She saw her brother's friends that had been at the house or driven to school with her. Then she saw Jace and Jon. They were standing in the middle of the field talking with the coach. They were both sweating and Clary could tell that they had been working hard. Clary's eyes kept drifting until she saw Sebastian.

He was standing with a few other guys and he was staring right at her. He grinned when they made eye contact and winked before turning around to talk to some teammates. Clary shivered.

Izzy and Simon were talking as were Magnus and Alec, so Clary just sat and relaxed. She saw the team head towards the school to rest and talk before the game. Clary wanted to talk to Jon and Jace. She wanted to wish them good luck and show her love and support. She got up and walked towards the school after them. Everybody was too busy talking to notice that she had left.

Once she reached the school she pulled out her phone and called Jon.

"Clary?"

"Hi Jon. Are you busy?" she asked.

"Not really. I'm just going through some plays. Why?"

"I'm in the school and I want to talk to you. Come to the gym and bring Jace with you if you can" she said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute" he said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Jon walked into the gym with Jace at his side. Clary ran up to them and threw her arms around them, trying to hug them both at once.

"What's up Clare-Bare?" Jon asked.

"I just wanted to say good luck in person. You guys have been freaking out all week and you kind of had me worried, but you can do it. I know that we are going home with a win tonight. If you need any convincing during the game I will be in the front row in the middle of the stands" she said.

Jon reached out and pulled Clary in for a hug. He squeezed her really tight and Clary winced a little. Her bruises were almost gone, but she could steel feel pain.

"I love you Clary. Thanks for being here. Mom and Dad were never really supportive of this, but you always have been. It means a lot to me" Jon said.

Clary nodded. "I love you too" she said.

Jon's phone buzzed and he looked at it. "Crap, I have to go. Coach is looking for me. Don't be too long Jace. See you after the game Clary!" he said before running out of the gym.

Clary's eyes locked with Jace's. "That was a beautiful speech, but I think we both know that there are better ways to wish me good luck" he said puckering his lips. Clary smiled and leaned forward. Their lips met and Jace wrapped his arms around her. They broke apart after a minute and Jace tucked Clary's hair behind her ear.

"I should go" he said. Clary nodded. "Good luck" she said.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before running towards the gym doors. He stopped before leaving and turned to face her. "I love you" he said and then he was gone.

Clary smiled and made her way back outside. By time she reached the bleachers, there were no empty seats. She squeezed her way through to her friends and sat down. Simon saw here and jumped up.

"Where were you? We've been freaking out and calling you!" he said.

"Sorry, I was talking to Jon. You guys were talking and I didn't want to interrupt" Clary said.

"Well as long as you are here now" Simon said. They waited a few minutes before the team came running onto the field. The crowd was screaming. Clary watched closely as the game started. She could practically feel Jon's nerves from her seat. Jace looked lost. The game moved quickly and soon there were five minutes left and they were losing by four points. They needed a touchdown. The team called for a timeout and returned to the sideline.

Clary jumped at the opportunity and pulled out her phone. She called Jon and watched him pull it out of his back and bring it to his ear.

"What is it Clary?" he sounded angry.

"Stop being nervous. You're too tense. I can see it from here and you are never going to win like that. You can do it Jon, I know you can. You need to take a deep breath and just focus on the game. Who gives a crap about anything else!" she said.

She could hear Jon breathing heavily through the phone. "You're right. Thanks Clare-Bare" he said.

Clary smiled. "You're welcome. Now let me talk to Jace" she demanded. She watched as Jon passed the phone to Jace and pointed at her. "Clary?" he said.

"Jace, what's wrong? You look lost" she said.

"I don't know. I guess I am just worried that I'll disappoint you if we lose and it's making me nervous" he said.

"Look at me Jace" she said. Jace looked up and met her eyes. "I have had pretty shitty life. It's going to take a lot more than a stupid football game to disappoint me. I'll be mad if you give up. I want to see you try your hardest not win. Although, winning would be nice too." The ref blew his whistle signaling the end of the timeout. "I love you. Now go kick some ass" she said before hanging up. Jon put the phone away and the team went back on the field.

The game started again and the other team had the ball. With two minutes left, they turned it over. Jon and Jace ran on the field. Jon called the play and Jace ran as fast as he could down the field. Jon threw a long ball and Jace caught it and stepped out of bounds, stopping the clock. There was less than a minute left and they were ten yards away from a touchdown.

The team lined up for the final play. Jon got the ball and looked around. Jace was standing in the end zone, wide open. Jon threw the ball. Clary watched as Jace wrapped his hands around the ball and landed in the end zone just as the clock reached zero.

Clary screamed and jumped all over the place. Everybody was going crazy. Clary watched as the team picked Jon up and chanted his name. She looked at Jace. He blew her a kiss and mouthed the words "thank you" to her. She smiled and nodded.

Izzy dragged Clary's hand and led her towards the car. "Come on Clary! We have a party to go to!" she said.


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

Izzy rushed back to Clary's house and dragged her inside. The boys were still at the school so they were alone. Simon, Alec, and Magnus followed them inside and sat on the couch while the girls ran upstairs to get ready.

Izzy did her usual routine of hair, makeup, and accessories before shoving Clary into the bathroom with her dress. Clary slipped it on and came out. Izzy threw heels at her and they ran downstairs. Jon and Jace were home, but nobody had come over yet. Everybody looked at Clary and Izzy when they heard their heels on the stairs. Alec and Jon both stepped forward.

"Hell no. Go change" they both said. Izzy and Clary laughed at their overprotective brothers.

"Yea right" they said. Clary walked up to Jon and hugged him. "I knew you could do it. You'll always win" she said.

Jon spun her in a circle. "It's all thanks to you" he said. Jace cleared his throat. "Jon's right. We would have lost without you" he said. Clary let go of Jon and moved to hug Jace. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her picked her up off the ground and gave her a tight hug. "You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

Clary blushed as he set her down. The doorbell rang and Jace drew Clary closer. Jon opened the door and a few football players walked in. They all stared at Clary and Jace just glared at them.

Soon, the house was full of people. Clary sat at the counter with Jace. People pushed their way into the kitchen to pour themselves alcohol. Jace and Clary got up and walked to the couch wanting to be away from the drunken idiots. Clary could tell that Jace looked stiff.

"Jace, go get a drink. You look like your dying. You don't have to stay sober for me" she said. This was his celebration and he was spending it practically babysitting her.

"I'm not leaving you unsupervised Clary" he said.

Clary scoffed as Jon came over to sit down next to her. He had a beer in his hand, but he didn't look drunk yet. He fell on the couch next to her. "Hey guys" he said.

"I'll be fine Jace. Jon is here. Just go get one drink and loosen up a little" she said.

Jace was hesitant before standing up. 'One drink" he said. "I'll be right back" he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Clary looked at Jon. He was staring at her and rubbing his chin as if he were pondering a question.

"What?" Clary asked.

Jon shrugged. "Nothing. Just wondering how long you've been in love with Jace" he said before taking a sip of beer.

Clary froze. "I… Ummm…You see it's-'

"Spare me the lies Clare-Bare. It's obvious and I'm cool with it. Jace is a good guy. Well, you make him good. You know the drill. I'll kick his ass if I have to blah blah blah" he said.

Clary grinned and gave Jon a hug. "Thanks Jon, for everything. I love you" she said.

Jon put his arm around her. "I love you too" he said. Jace returned and sat down with a beer in his hand. Jon looked at him before standing up. "Well, I'll see you later lovebirds. Don't be an ass Jace" he said before walking away.

Jace looked at Clary. "Does this mean-"

"Yup! I'm officially your girl" she said.

Jace grinned. "I like the sound of that" he said. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Somebody came over and pulled him off her. "Hey save it for the game. We're playing spin the bottle, come on" he said pulling Jace and Clary towards the large circle of people in the room.

Jace and Clary sat down in the circle. The bottle spun a few times before it landed on Jace. Jace leaned forward to kiss the girl who had spun it. Clary scoffed.

Jace pulled away and spun the bottle for himself. Oddly enough, it landed on Clary. He smiled before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He pulled away when he heard Jon clear his throat. Jace flicked his head towards the bottle indicating for her to spin it. Clary reached out and spun the bottle.

It seemed to spin forever. When it finally stopped, Clary looked up at her victim. She was met with black eyes that she knew too well. _When did he get here?_ Clary thought.

Jace put his arm around her. "No way. She is my girlfriend" Jace said. Everybody began shouting boos and insults. Sebastian stepped forward. "It's just a kiss" he said. Everybody chanted for Clary and she felt like she was going to pass out from all the noise. "Aright fine!" she shouted standing up. She looked at Jace who was already standing up. "It's fine Jace. Trust me we can't make it obvious." She said. She stepped into the circle towards Sebastian.

Wanting to get it over with, she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up to give him a kiss. The second their lips touched, Sebastian started shoving his tongue in her mouth. Cary felt disgusted and bit down hard on his lip. He pulled away for a second to whisper in her ear.

"You know I like it rough babe" he said. He took a step forward to kiss her again, but something stopped him and Clary was being pulled back. Jon held Sebastian by the shirt while Jace pushed Clary behind him. Clary ran towards the kitchen.

Jon gave Sebastian a shove. "What the hell man! That's my sister!" he said. He looked at Jace. "Where is she?" he asked.

Jace turned around. Clary was gone. "Help me find her" Jace said. Jon glared at Sebastian before shoving him and going to join Jace. They searched the house for about ten minutes until the found her sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Oh shit" Jon said. Jace saw the problem. Clary was surrounded by probably ten empty glasses. They ran over to her and ripped the full glass out of her hand.

"Are you drunk Clary?" Jon asked.

Clary giggled and nodded. "You look funny. Pretty dark eyes, but I don't like dark eyes. Dark eyes are for the bad man" she said patting his chest.

"What are you talking about Clary?" Jon asked.

Clary giggled again. "Sebastian" she said.

Jon's eyes grew wide. "What happened?" he asked.

Clary pushed her fingers against her lips. "Shhhh, you can't tell Jon" she said.

"Can't tell Jon what?" Jon raised his voice.

Jace stepped in. "Jon, maybe-"

"Shut up Jace" he cut him off. Jace was quiet. He knew better than to fight with Jon.

"Can't tell Jon what Clary?" he asked again.

"Sebastian is a bad man: she said.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"He did bad things. He forced me to" Clary said leaning on Jace.

Jon was raging. "Forced you to what?" he could barely get the words out.

"Sex" Clary said. "He raped me and he is a creepy man. He likes to call and text me bad things" she said. "Don't tell Jon" she said.

Jace was gaping. She just blew it. He looked at Jon to see that he was already staring at him. "Is that true?" he asked.

Jace took a breath. "Jon-"

He never got a chance to finish. Jon turned around and began shoving his way through the crowd. _Oh shit_ Jace thought. Jace knew that Jon would kill Sebastian if he found him so he ran after him.

Clary shrugged and went back to her drink. She almost dropped it when a hand helped her pick it up. She looked up into black eyes.

"Come on babe" he said grabbing her arm.

Clary giggled. "Oooooh where are we going?" she asked.

Sebastian grinned. "To see an old friend" he said before dragging Clary outside.


	33. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

Jace darted through the crowd after Jon. He finally caught up to him and put his hand on Jon's shoulder. Jon spun around and connected his fist with Jace's face.

"How long have you known?" Jon shouted.

Jace sighed. "She told me on Sunday" he said.

Jon took a fist of Jace's shirt. "You knew for a week and you did shit about it? What the hell Jace!" he shoved Jace away and turned around to look for Sebastian.

Jace followed him. "Jon, I'm sorry. Clary didn't want me to say anything! Do you really think that I don't want to kill him as much as you do? Trust me, not kicking his ass every time I see him is the hardest thing I've ever done. It's best for Clary though. We need to be there for her. Screw Sebastian, we can kick his ass anytime. Clary is in the kitchen drunk and-"Jace stopped talking.

Jon stared at him. "And what?" he asked.

"We left her alone. Sebastian is here" he said. Jon's eyes grew wide. They both turned and sprinted towards the kitchen. Clary's seat was empty and she wasn't in sight.

"Where is she?" Jon asked.

Jace shrugged. "Search the house. Ask everybody if they saw her or Sebastian. I have a bad feeling" he said.

Jon raced around the house searching for the bright red hair that he knew all too well. He saw Jordan leaning against the wall talking to a dark skinned girl with brown curly hair. Jon ran over and grabbed his shoulders.

"Have you seen Clary?" he asked.

Jordan pointed to the door. "Last time I saw her, she was heading outside with Sebastian" he said.

"Shit! Do you know where they went?" he asked.

Jordan shook his head. "Is everything alri-"

Jon didn't stick around to listen. He ran around the house until he found Jace. Jace had his cell phone pressed against his ear and he was talking to Simon and Izzy. Jon ran over to them.

"Jordan told me that he saw Clary leave with Sebastian" he said.

"We have to find her now" Jace said.

Simon and Izzy moved towards the door. "We will drive around and look for them. Keep calling her" they said before running out to the car.

Jon turned to Jace. "Where do we start" he asked.

Jace held up his phone. "No idea, but we better hurry" he said.

Jon looked at the screen and almost fainted after reading it.

Help me ~Clary

**Sebastian and Clary:**

Clary didn't remember where she was. One minute she was drinking at the party, the next she was in the back of Sebastian's car. She got bored and moved to lay down when she felt something vibrate.

Clary pulled her phone out of her bra. She didn't remember putting it there, but it was there now. She had 23 missed calls from Jace. Clary looked at her messages.

Clary, where are you? If you are with Sebastian, get away. You're drunk Clary. He hurt you. Get away from him. Call me ~Jace.

Clary almost threw up. She remembered now. She got drunk and left with the boy who had raped her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she was or how to get help. She sent a text to Jace.

Help me ~Clary

The car came to a sudden stop and Clary rushed to shove her phone back where it was. She still felt tipsy from the alcohol, but she knew what she had to do.

Sebastian opened the door and pulled her out by her arm. Not wanting to make him suspicious, she giggled and playfully slapped his arm. He led her into the nearest house and closed the door. The place was a dump. It was covered in dust and there were no lights on.

Clary felt dizzy as Sebastian pulled her downstairs. He flicked a light switch and Clary screamed. Her worst nightmare stood before her. Valentine.

**Jon and Jace:**

Jon grabbed the phone. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Jace was stumped. He had no idea how to help her. They could be anywhere and Clary was drunk when they left, so who knows what she is thinking.

Jon was shaking. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't let Sebastian into her life, this never would have happened" Jace could hear how upset he was.

A light bulb went off in Jace's head. "Jon, we can track her phone!" he said.

Jon looked up. "Do it now. I'm calling the police" he said. Jon walked away and covered his free ear to hear his conversation on the phone. Jace went to Clary's message and hit the locate button. _Thank god foe technology_, he thought.

The phone blinked a few times before displaying a location. Jace smiled as Jon walked back over. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Jace shook him. "I got the address Jon. Let's get out of here" he said.

Jon didn't move.

"Jon, are you listening to me? What the hell happened?" Jace asked.

Jon shook his head. "I called the police and I told them that Clary Fray was missing. They told me that the crime could include more than Sebastian. My father escaped from jail. He's after her" he said.

Jace's eyes widened. "We have to find her now" he said dragging Jon out to the car. _Hang in there Clary_, he thought before pulling out of the driveway.


	34. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Jace had never seen Jon so out of it. He just sat in the passenger seat and stared at the road in front of him. Jace decided to try and snap him out of it. If they had any chance of saving Clary, Jon needed to be alert.

"Jon, do you remember what you told me when I used to fight with Clary?" Jace asked.

Jon shook his head.

"You told me that if I wasn't nice to her that you wouldn't be my friend. You told me that she was your everything and that you would do anything to protect her. She is probably trapped with the two people who scare her most in the world and I guarantee that you are the person she wants to see right now. I can be her future, but only you have felt her past. You need to snap out of it man. Clary would do it for you. She needs you" he said.

Jon finally made eye contact with him. "You're right. It's all my fault though. What if we don't find her? What if they hurt her? What if she's-"he stopped talking. Jace knew what he was thinking.

"She's alive Jon and she is fighting for you so fight for her" he said. Jon nodded and Jace saw the fire return to his eyes.

They drove in silence for a few minutes while Jace followed the directions on his phone. Jon sat quietly and stared out the window. Jace noticed him shaking and saw tears on his face. It hurt Jace to see Jon like this. He was such a good brother to Clary even though he refused to Clary. Jace knew that Clary would have been dead a long time ago if it weren't for Jon and he felt that he owed some sort of thanks to Jon.

_I'll get Clary out. I'll make her happy and safe_, he told himself. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started beeping. He looked at the screen.

You have reached your destination.

Jace could feel hope pumping through his body. He turned to Jon. "This is it" he said pointing to the nearby house. Jon wiped his tears and got out of the car sprinting towards the house as Jace followed right behind him.

Jon stopped in front of the car in the driveway. "This is Sebastian's car" he said. Jace recognized it and agreed. They looked inside but it was empty. A loud scream grabbed their attention. Jace would know that scream anywhere. He had heard it in his nightmares many times before. Clary. Jace and Jon both sprinted towards the house and kicked the door open.

The house was a dump. Jace had to hold back bile at the thought that his Clary was being kept here. "Where should we check?" Jace whispered.

Jon didn't need to answer. Another scream erupted from downstairs and they both ran. They tumbled down the stairs and it broke their hearts to see what they saw. Clary was lying on a table in the center of the room. She looked exhausted, but at least she was breathing. She didn't look up or move. Her dress was cut open down the front and she had blood trickling down her stomach. Jace shuddered at the bruise on Clary's cheek and he thought he was going to cry until he saw who was standing next to her.

Sebastian stood on one side of the table with his hands in tight fists. One hand gripped a small knife. The blade had no blood on it so it was probably used to cut the dress.

Another man stood on the other side of the bed. Jace immediately noticed the resemblance between the man and Jon. They had the same strong body, dark eyes, and light hair. His hands were covered in blood as was the knife that he was holding. He looked up and an evil grin crossed his face.

"Hello Jonathon. Come to join your sister?" he said.

Jon beat Jace to the first move. Within seconds Jon was in front of Valentine and had his fist connected to Valentine's face. Jace took the opportunity to approach Sebastian.

Sebastian took a swing at Jace, but Jace was much faster. He dodged the punch and kicked Sebastian in the stomach with all of his force. Sebastian doubled over gasping for air and Jace threw his fist into Sebastian's face. Sebastian fell on the ground and Jace ran over to Jon who was still fighting his father. Jace went to throw a punch, but a voice stopped him.

"Stop!" Jace and Jon turned to see Sebastian. He had gathered Clary from the table and held her in his arms. She still didn't seem to notice that they had arrived. Jace took a step forward, but stepped back immediately when Sebastian raised a knife to Clary's throat.

**Clary P.O.V.**

Clary covered her mouth as soon as the scream came out. "This isn't real; it's just a bad dream. You're in prison!" she screamed.

Valentine stepped towards her and she tried to step back, but ran into somebody. Sebastian closed his arms around her as she tried to kick him away.

"This is very real Clarissa. I can assure you that I am no longer in prison. In fact, I intend to prove it to you" he said flicking his head towards the center of the room. Clary moved her gaze and noticed a big table.

Sebastian dragged her over and threw her down on top of it. She let out a small cry of pain, but tried to stay as tough as she could. She tried to sit up, but Valentine punched her face. Clary knew it would bruise. He held her down and looked into her eyes.

"Let's pick up where we left off shall we?" he asked. Clary shook her head, but Valentine just laughed. "You always were pathetic just like your filthy mother. How is she by the way? Still a slutty bitch, or has she upgraded?" he asked.

Clary spat at him. "Fuck you" she said. Valentine slapped her and looked at Sebastian.

"Get the dress out of my way" he said.

Clary tried squirming, but it was not use. She was no match against tow of the strongest men she had ever met. She shook with fear as Sebastian picked up a knife and started cutting through the fabric of her dress. Once he was done, the dress was open in the front leaving her stomach exposed.

She looked down. Her scars were clearly visible since she didn't apply makeup after school. She saw her father grin. "I think you could use a few more of those" he said before picking up a knife. Clary tried to get away, but it was pointless.

She screamed as the knife made contact with her stomach. Tears masked her face as her father dragged the blade across her damaged skin.

Clary could already feel herself getting dizzy and losing blood. She felt the pressure of the knife leave her stomach and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Stop showing weakness Clarissa. You are so pathetic" he said.

Clary held in her whimpers until the pressure of the knife was back. She screamed again as tears fell down her cheeks. She was barely keeping consciousness and all she could do was stare at the ceiling. She was ready to collapse and give up when something crossed her mind. _Where's Jon _she thought.

She had to fight for him. She concentrated on breathing, making sure she didn't give up. Everything was gone for a few minutes and Clary thought they had left until she felt herself being dragged off the table. The pressure of the knife returned, but this time against her throat.


	35. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Clary left out a soft cry when the knife touched her throat. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to think that she was with her friends having a good time. She heard Jon's voice. "Let her go" it said. Clary whimpered. She was really imagining that he was here. "I said let her go!" thee voice said.

Clary couldn't stop herself from opening her eyes and she was glad. Jon was on the other side of the room staring at Sebastian. A patch of gold caught her eye and she turned a little to see Jace. She had never wanted to run to someone so much. She wanted to be safe in her brother's and boyfriend's arms.

Just when she was starting to feel hope, Valentine stalked over to where she stood. He dragged the tip of his knife across her stomach and she screamed as she felt blood coating it.

Jon and Jace both screamed and took a step forward, but stopped when Sebastian pushed his knife closer. Valentine laughed. "You know Jonathon, you could have been great. You were strong and smart, but you clung to this waste of space that you call a sister. You have failed me son" he said.

"Do not call me that! You lost the right to call me son the second you laid a hand on mom and Clary. You're not out father. You're a sick bastard and I hope you rot in hell!" Jon yelled.

Valentine shrugged and stepped closer to Clary. "What do you think Clarissa? You agree that you're a pathetic waste of space don't you?" he said.

Clary coughed and was surprised she could form words. "Go to hell asshole" she said. Her whole body felt numb and she didn't flinch when Valentine backhanded her across the face.

Jace felt like it was a slap to his own face. _I have to get to Clary_, he thought. He didn't know how though. One step could mean Clary's throat being slit and he wouldn't let that happen.

Jace looked at Sebastian. "Why are you doing this? What did she ever do to you!" he yelled. Sebastian just chuckled.

"She was not cooperating. She defied me. She ought to know better than that" he said. Jace noticed as he moved his lips down to Clary's ear as he spoke. The thought of his lips on her made Jace rampant. Nobody was allowed to touch Clary like that.

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from screaming. "Of course she didn't cooperate! You raped her you sick bastard!" he was raging.

Sebastian's smile fell. He leaned closer to Clary and talked into her ear. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "And I thought I had told you it was our little secret" he said. "I think you need some punishment babe" he said.

Jon's heart had never felt as broken as it did when he watched Sebastian's hand travel up the front of his sister's torn dress. It was covered with the blood from Clary's stomach, but he didn't seem to mind. Jon could hear Clary trying to hold in her cries as he moved his hands on her body.

She lost it when Sebastian's hand reached her breasts. He traced patterns over her lacy bra and squeezed her hard. Clary screamed and started thrashing careful to avoid the knife at her throat.

Jace was crying. He had never felt so helpless. Jon was way past tears. He was livid. "Stop!" he screamed. Sebastian ignored him until Jon took a step forward. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said as he let his hand fall. Jon froze in his place. "You see, Clarissa belongs to me. There is nowhere that you can take her where I won't find her so it seems rather pointless to give her up now. Besides, I think she will grow to love my company. What do you think babe?" he asked Clary.

Clary was struggling for air, but still managed to talk. "You're psychotic" she said. Sebastian was fuming at her comment. He pushed the knife a little closer as he began trailing his hand over her body again. Clary cried as his fingers played with her underwear and his lips assaulted her neck.

Jace and Jon looked at each other. They had never felt so much pain. One step and Clary could be dead. They were so helpless.

Clary felt so weak. She looked at Jace. He had tears in his eyes and he was looking at her. _I love you_, he mouthed the words to her. She felt the tears on her cheeks. _I love you too_, she mouthed back.

She looked at Jon. He looked dead as if somebody had ripped his soul out. _I'm so sorry,_ he mouthed to her. She cried. He blames himself. She knew he would. _It's not your fault,_ she mouthed back.

Clary was ready to give up. She was physically unable to hold her weight anymore and her legs felt like jelly. She thought about what would happen when her legs gave out. The knife would surely cut her throat if she fell to fast, but Clary couldn't control herself. She felt her knees buckling and she thought it was the end when she felt the knife leave her throat. She fell on the ground as she saw Izzy punch Sebastian in the face.

Jace wasted no time. He ran to Clary and gathered her is his arms. "Clary, look at me" he said. She felt weak. She did her best to turn her head up and look into his beautiful eyes. "J-Jace" she whimpered. Jace kissed her forehead as he let his tears take over. "It's ok. I love you Clary" he said. He thought he saw her smile. "L-love you t-too" she said.

Meanwhile, Izzy had grabbed Sebastian's wrist and twisted in until he dropped the knife. Jon was quick to pick it up and move towards Valentine.

Izzy kicked Sebastian with all of her strength where she knew it would hurt. He doubled over in pain as he moaned on the ground. She scoffed before kicking him again. "Filthy bastard" she said. She turned around. Simon was checking upstairs with Magnus, Alec, and Clary's mom. The police were outside doing a perimeter check which made Izzy furious.

She was thinking about running up to get them when she felt a lot of pain on her cheek. Sebastian's fist connected with her face and she fell on the ground. "Bitch" he said before stepping over her.

Valentine stared at Jon. "It isn't too late you know. If you dispose of that trash, I might let you live" he said hinting towards Clary.

"Fuck you" Jon said. He lunged forward and punched Valentine in the face. Valentine staggered back before stepping forward and punching at Jon. Jon ducked and kicked Valentine's stomach. He looked winded for a moment before he flung the knife at Jon. Jon moved to dodge it, but it nicked his arm. Jon groaned a little bit before throwing his strongest punch at Valentine. Jon swore that he heard bones cracking in Valentine's jaw. He drew back to punch again, but a voice stopped him.

"Everybody freeze!" it said.


	36. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

Everybody froze. They all looked towards the stairs and saw that at least ten police officers had come down. They were each holding a gun at everybody in the room.

One officer stepped forward and put the gun to Valentine's head. "Get against the wall" he said forcefully. Valentine looked shocked. He was not expecting a run in with the cops.

Reluctantly, he walked towards the nearest wall. Clary was on the ground a few feet away. Valentine made a quick move to kick Clary, but Jace was on his feet and punching him before he got the chance. "Don't touch her!" he screamed. A few officers pulled Jace off of him.

Jace slumped back to holding Clary. She was still awake, but she was really exhausted. She looked like she didn't remember where she was. "W-what's go-going on?" she stuttered. Jace smiled at her. She was so strong. "You were with your dad and Sebastian, but you're ok now. I won't let anybody hurt you. Your stomach is bleeding pretty badly" he said.

Jace saw Clary attempt to look at her stomach. She gave up when she realized how weak her body was. "S-so is this the pa-part where you st-start tearing off pi-pieces of yo-your shirt to bi-bind my wounds?" she asked.

Jace smiled. Even in the darkest moments, Clary saw the light. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "If you wanted me to take my clothes off you should've just asked" he said. Clary smiled before closing her eyes.

Jace watched as the officers put Valentine and Sebastian in handcuffs. He had never felt so satisfied. The officers led them upstairs and then turned their attention to everybody else in the room.

"Aright, everybody is waiting for you upstairs. I need somebody to carry her" he said pointing to Clary. Jace was about to volunteer when Jon spoke up.

"I'm doing it" he said. Jace knew better than to cross Jon so he backed up from Clary. If anyone, Jace was glad that it was Jon who held her. He would never trust anyone else with his angel.

Since Clary was fine with Jon, Jace ran over to Izzy. "Izzy, please tell me you're alright" he said. It was bad enough to see the love of his life hurt. He didn't need to add his little sister to the list.

She nodded. "Are you kidding? It was just a punch Jace. I was kicking ass before" she said. Jace smiled

"I bet you were" he said. Izzy groaned and stuck her hands up. "Help me up" she said.

Jace grabbed her hands and pulled her off the ground. When they were both on their feet they gave each other a big hug. Izzy hid her head in Jace's shoulder. Jace felt his shirt getting wet. He was shocked. Izzy was tough, she never hid.

"You scared the shit out of me Jace. You could've been dead" she cried into his shoulder. He held her close. "I know, but it's ok. We're all going to be ok" he said. Izzy wept again before pulling away. She stared at Jace with tears in her eyes. "You know that I love you right? I know that I suck at showing it, but you're my family. I don't care who your parents were. You're just as much my brother as Alec is" she said.

Jace nodded. "I love you too Izzy" he said. Jace took Izzy's hand and they followed Jon upstairs. He held Clary close to him. She looked like she was asleep. They got upstairs and they were swarmed by people. Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Clary's mom were all asking questions.

Jace's focus was on getting Clary help. He tapped Jon on the shoulder. He turned around with a death glare in his eyes.

"We need to get her to the ambulance" he said. Jon nodded and pushed through the crowd. People rushed after them. The paramedics loaded her into the truck.

"Who is riding with her?" they asked. Everybody stepped forward. "We can only fit three people" they said.

Jocelyn stepped forward. "I'm her mother" she said. They allowed her to climb in. Jon followed her. "I'm her brother" he said. Everybody else stepped forward to claim their loving relation to Clary, but Jace was first. "I'm her boyfriend" he said before climbing in after Jon.

Jocelyn wept the entire ride to the hospital as Jon explained everything that has happened to Clary. Jace felt bad for her. She must feel awful knowing that she didn't notice anything in her own daughter because she spends so much time with her boyfriend. Jace knew that she cared though.

Jace didn't want to intrude on their conversation so he looked at Clary. She was so beautiful even with her torn dress and marks on her body. He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. He swore that she squeezed back and he smiled.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Clary was put in a room and everybody was told to wait outside. Everybody felt defeated and sat in the waiting room. A man with dark hair approached and Jocelyn stood up. "I got here as fast as I could" he said. Jocelyn nodded and gave him a hug. "You remember Luke, don't you Jon?" she asked. Jon nodded and shook Luke's hand. She introduced Luke to everybody else and sat back down.

Jace finally thought of something. He turned to Izzy. "Izzy?" he asked.

"What's up?" she said.

"How did you find us?" he asked. "Last time I checked you and Simon were driving around and everybody else was still at the party" he said.

"We were, but we thought we should call you and see if you figured anything out. When you didn't answer I called Alec, but he said that you and Jon left the party looking really mad. I thought you found her and you weren't answering so I tracked your phone. I figured you found something when I saw some address in the middle of nowhere so I called everybody up while Simon called the police" she said.

Jace nodded and gave her a hug. "Thank you" he said. Izzy nodded. Everybody sat in the waiting room for hours. They were all so tired and nervous, but they all refused to leave.

Finally a nurse came out and walked over to where they stood. "Jonathan Morgenstern?" she asked.

Jon stood up. "That's me, but I go by Fray" he said.

The nurse nodded. "Well Mr. Fray, your sister is awake. She's asking for you"


	37. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

Jon followed the nurse to Clary's room. When he arrived, she was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her bright red hair looked like fire against the white sheets of the hospital bed. "I'll give you some time" the nurse said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Jon took a deep breath and walked over to the side of Clary's bed. He could see the bruises on her face and the small amount of dried blood in her hairline. She needed a shower. It took everything he had not to cry.

Jon reached down and picked up her hand giving it a light reassuring squeeze. Clary's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Jon.

"Hi" she said. Jon laughed a little. Clary had been through so much and she says something as simple as hi. He gave up trying to stay tough and let his tears fall. "Hi" he said.

"Jon, I'm okay" she said. He shook his head and looked at the ground. "Look at me Jon" she said. Jon looked up and met her eyes.

"I'm really okay. They're gone, both of them, and they aren't coming back" she said.

Jon scoffed. "They said dad would never come back and look how that ended" he said.

Clary laughed a little before wincing and holding her stomach. Jon imagined that it would hurt to laugh. "Well yea, but dad had a psycho that broke him out of jail to get revenge on me for not wanting to have sex with him. I'm choosing to think that it won't happen again" she said.

Jon shuddered at what she had said. Sebastian had done all these things because she didn't want to have sex with him even after he had forced her into it anyways. Jon thought about how he never gave Sebastian a proper beating. He sighed and looked at Clary.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. Clary's smile vanished as she looked down at her hands.

"I didn't want you to blame yourself. It's not your fault that I fell for a lunatic" she said. Jon knew she was lying or at least twisting the truth. She refused to make eye contact with him.

"There is something you aren't telling me" he said. She didn't move. "Clary, you can tell me anything. You know that right? I'll always be here to listen" he said.

Clary finally looked at him. "That's exactly it" she said. "You are always there to listen and you always have some amazing big brother thing to say afterwards to convince me that I'm not as pathetic as I think. What could you possibly have told me? You would have said you love me and that you would kill him, but that wouldn't change the fact that he made me a slut who is too weak to fight for herself" she said. Tears covered her face.

Jon couldn't believe that she thought that. "Clary, I mean every word I am about to say so listen closely. Sebastian Verlac is a bastard. He deserves to rot in hell, but I suppose prison will have to suffice. Don't think for a second that you are a slut for being raped. You didn't want that and if anybody has anything different to say about, well they can talk to me. And Clary, you don't fight for yourself. That is what weak people do. Dad fought for himself and look where he is now" he said.

"But you fight for yours-"

"I fight for you Clary. I always have and I always will. When Jace and Izzy were fighting in that basement, they were fighting for you. Simon, mom, Alec, Magnus, Luke, anybody you can think of would fight for you. Let me ask you something Clary. Why didn't you just let yourself die in that basement? What kept you wanting to live and get away from them?" Jon asked.

Clary sighed. "I knew that I had to get to you. I had to tell you that it wasn't your fault. I had to see Izzy and Simon and Magnus and Alec and tell them that they are my best friends. I had to see mom and Luke and tell them that they were the only parents I have ever known and that I am thankful. I had to find Jace and tell him that I-"she stopped talking.

Jon smiled. "You love him" he said. Clary looked shy.

"I don't know how to love anymore. I connect love with betrayal now. How do I know what is real anymore?" she asked.

Jon squeezed her hand. "Love goes both ways. Real love is when you love somebody and they return the feeling. I love you to death Clary and if you love me too, then our love for each other is real." He said.

"But how do I know if people love me? I thought dad would love me. Sebastian said he loved me. It was all a lie" she said.

Jon sighed. She was so stubborn. "Jace started professing his love for you to me like a week ago. You should have seen him when you went missing. He was a disaster. He loves you Clary, he really does. It's obvious that Simon loves you. You are the only true friend he has ever known. Izzy adores you. You're the only girl who doesn't use her to get to Jace. I wish you could've seen her kick Sebastian's ass. Alec and Magnus may seem distant, but they love you too. They watched you in the nurse's office that day when me and Jace were at football. Mom is the same way. She loves Luke and she has been with him non-stop, but you know that she would leave him if you asked her to and that is saying something. I wish you could see how much we love you Clary." He said.

"Jace told you he loved me?" she asked.

Jon chuckled. Of course she heard that part. "Yes, he did" Jon said.

"And you didn't beat him up?" she asked.

Jon shook his head. "I knew you loved him too. Besides, I never liked Verlac. I guess I just didn't know him well enough to not like him. I know Jace though. He won't hurt you" he said.

Clary smiled. "I have the best family ever" she said.

"But dad-"

"That asshole is not my dad. He is a bastard and he deserves to go to hell. Luke is the only father I have. I just wish we got to see him more" Clary interrupted.

Jon nodded. "I know" he said. "Me too. Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

Clary shrugged. "I feel like I got hit by a bus on the outside, but I feel better on the inside. It sucked trying to keep what Sebastian did from you. I was just afraid that you would get yourself in trouble and that I wouldn't get to see you anymore. I didn't want you to think it was your fault that I had so much pain" she said.

Jon frowned. "He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" Jon asked.

Clary stared at the wall. "I think you know that answer to that" she said.

Jon gasped. "I'm so sorry Clary" he said.

She snapped her head towards him. "Stop apologizing. It is not you fault. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. I love you Jon and that will never change. Just be happy that I'm ok" she said.

Jon smiled. "I am happy. I love you Clare-Bare" he said.

Clary gave him a big hug ignoring the pain that came from her stomach. "I love you too Jon. Thank you, for everything. You really are the best brother in the world" she said.

Jon pulled back. "I know right" he said jokingly. Clary playfully shoved him and they started laughing. It got quiet when there was a knock on the door.


	38. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37**

Jon looked at Clary. She gave him a reassuring nod. "Come in" she said softly.

The door opened slowly and Jace appeared in the doorway. Clary didn't realize when her face lit up and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Hi" she said. Jace smiled. "Hi" he said. There was a moment of silence before Jon stood up. "I think I'll give you guys a few minutes" he said. He kissed Clary's forehead and gave her a hug. "Scream if you need me" he whispered to her. She smiled and hugged him back. He pulled back and walked towards the door. He stopped in front of Jace. "Do I even need to say it?" he asked.

Jace chuckled and shook his head. "I won't hurt her Jon. There is no need to threaten me" he said.

Jon smiled. "Glad to hear it. I never got to say it, so thanks Jace; for everything" he said.

Jace smiled. "Anytime man" he said. Jon gave him a hug before leaving the room. Jace turned around to face Clary. As he walked closer he saw the bruises on her face. He raised his land and lightly traced them making Clary shiver.

"Clary, I'm so sor-"

"Don't!" Clary interrupted him. Clary saw Jace's face grow sad. He thought she was mad at him. It was quite the opposite actually. He stood up and Clary felt her heart shatter a little. He was going to leave her. "Jace, don't go. I'm not mad. I just don't want to hear you apologize. It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved me Jace. I couldn't be more thankful" she said.

Jace let out the breath he had been holding. "Can't you see Clary? It's all my fault. I had a drink and I left you alone at that party. I work so hard to protect you all week and I screw it up in one night. I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry Clary. I'm so sorry. I love you so much" he said.

Clary smiled. "Jace please stop. Sebastian had this planned all week. That's why he stopped bothering me. He knew that I would leave the party with him and he would've just found out a new way to get to me if you hadn't left. Besides, it's not like he had a lot of convincing to do. I was pretty drunk. It was my fault for being so stupid and pathetic. You don't need to apologize. It's ok. Oh and by the way, I love you too" she said.

"Stop it Clary. You're not pathetic. You're strong and beautiful and everything in between" he said.

Clary smiled. "I love you so much Jace. It scares me how much I love you" She said.

"Don't be scared" he said. "I won't ever hurt you, I promise" he said.

Clary smiled. Jace leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. They stayed with their lips connected for a minute before Jace pulled away. "So you are my girlfriend right?" he asked. Clary nodded and smiled.

Jace gave her a quick kiss and there was another knock on the door. "Somebody's popular" he said as he went to open it.

Luke and Clary's mom stood in the doorway. Luke stared at the ground, but Clary could tell he had been crying. There was no doubt about Jocelyn. Her eyes were big and puffy and Clary could hear her sobs from across the room. Clary wanted to speak, but she didn't know what to say so she was somewhat relieved when her mom ran to her and gave her a big hug. Luke was not very far behind her, but he stopped at the foot of her bed. He still stared at the ground.

Clary winced a little when her mom squeezed her tight. "Sorry" Jocelyn said. Clary nodded showing that it was ok.

"Mom, before you say anything, I'm fine. I'll be ok. It's over" she said.

Jocelyn wept. "You're so tough. Not like me, I'm a coward. But you, you are so tough. It's all my fault that this happened. If I hadn't married Valentine in the first place then this never would have happened. I should've been around more. I'm so sorry Clary. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am so sorry" she cried.

Clary was ready to paint a picture that said "It's not your fault" and stick it to her forehead. "Mom" she said. Her mom made eye contact with her. "You're not a coward. Valentine is a coward. You're tough and I learn everything good in the world from you. Valentine is a jerk, but I'm glad you married him or else Jon and I wouldn't exist. I don't know about you, but I think it was worth it. And I don't expect you to be around all the time. I know what it's like to be in love now and I don't blame you for wanting to spend every moment that you have with Luke. I'm totally fine with it mom, I just miss you. I have nothing to forgive you for. You are the best mom in the world and I love you so much" she said.

Jocelyn sniffled and gave Clary a light hug. "Of course you are worth it. I miss you too so I'll come around more often. I love you so much sweetie." There was a short silence. "So about what happened with Sebastian-"

"Please mom. It sucked enough to have this conversation with Jon. Please just forget about it. Please." She begged. Her mom looked sad, but agreed.

Luke still stood at the foot of her bed staring at the ground. Clary was shocked. Did he really have nothing to say to her?

"Luke?" she asked. He finally looked at her and Clary saw why he hadn't looked up before. A large bruise covered the left side of his face. "Oh my gosh Luke! What happened!" she yelled.

Luke looked at Jocelyn who nodded. "When I found out what had happened to you, I thought it was my fault. I have kept your mother so busy that she wasn't able to help you. I just kept thinking that I was just as bad a father to you as Valentine was. I despise him. When the cops brought him and Sebastian up from the basement, I couldn't stop myself from going at him. He got one punch, but I would say I did the most damage. Sebastian too. I had a nice time rearranging his face" Luke said.

Clary smiled. "Luke, you are the closest thing to a father I have ever known. Don't ever think that I don't love you. You are the greatest man in the world and there is nobody else that I would rather have date my mom or be my dad. Thank you for defending me. I love you Luke" she said.

Luke smiled. "I love you too and I'll be right back" he said running out of the room. He returned with Jon, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus. Everybody was here now.

Luke cleared his throat. "I have had this discussion with a few people, but I was waiting on Clary. I think she just gave me the green light though so here goes nothing" he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Jocelyn Fray, will you marry me?" he asked.


	39. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38**

Luke opened the box and Clary caught glimpse of a shiny ring. Isabelle squealed and Clary gasped. Jocelyn looked like she was in shock.

"Luke, I-"she was cut off by Luke.

"Look Jocelyn, I know things have been rough. I know that Clary has been through a lot and you need to be there for her, but I want to help if she'll let me. My sister abandoned me and my parents are gone. You are my family, you, Clary, and Jon. I talked to Jon and he was hesitant, but I convinced him that I wouldn't hurt you or Clary. I will protect you from everything or die trying. He is okay with it. Clary?" he said and looked towards Clary.

Clary smiled. "You know that you are the only father I have ever known. I know you haven't been around and neither had mom and I know you think that it's your fault. But, there's nothing you can do. Life is a pain, but love makes that all go away. I love you Luke and you love my mom. Nothing would make me happier than seeing you marry my mom" she said.

Luke smiled and looked at Jocelyn. "Can I get a third opinion?' he asked.

Jocelyn looked at Jon. "You're really okay with this?" she asked.

Jon nodded. "There's too much estrogen in this family anyways" he said jokingly. Everyone laughed and Jocelyn turned to Clary.

"Are you sure Clary? You've had some bad experience with fathers and-"

"Valentine isn't my father. He lost the right to that name when he became an abusive jerk. I want Luke to be my dad. He wouldn't hurt us mom and you know it" Clary cut her mom off.

Jocelyn smiled and looked at Luke. "I love you so much" she said.

Luke's face lit up. "So does that mean that you-"

"Yes, I will marry you" she cut him off.

He smiled and approached her. He gave her a kiss and slid the ring onto her finger. They hugged and the room was silent.

Magnus looked at Izzy who just nodded. They both cleared their throats and stepped forward. Everybody looked at them.

"So I believe we have a wedding to plan" they said. Jocelyn laughed. "Of course" she said.

Magnus and Izzy did a happy dance while Simon and Alec just gave each other a look that said _"Why do we love them again?"_

Everybody laughed and Clary finally felt completely happy.

Clary was sent home later that day. Everybody came over to celebrate the engagement. Izzy wanted to make dinner. But everybody threatened to kick her out. Her cooking would surely kill them all.

Instead, Jocelyn and Luke made dinner while everybody else waited in the living room.

Clary sat on the couch and everybody surrounded her. They were all staring at each other mentally fighting for the two seats next to Clary.

Izzy sat down and everybody stared at her. "Who said you get to sit there?" Jon asked.

Izzy laughed at him. "I didn't get to talk to Clary in the hospital and neither did Simon so we are sitting next to her." She gave Simon a look and he quickly took the seat on the other side of Clary. Jon opened his mouth to talk again, but Izzy cut him off.

"Do you want to fight me for it? You know that I'll win" she said.

Jon's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. He dragged Jace over to the other couch and sat down. Alec and Magnus were sitting in the armchairs next to Jon's couch.

They all engaged in their own conversations giving Izzy and Simon the chance to talk to Clary.

"How you doing Clary?"" Simon asked.

Clary smiled. She missed hanging out with Simon. "I'm finally better. Thanks for everything Simon. You are probably the only person who hasn't blamed themselves for what's happened" she said.

Simon gave her a hug. "There is a reason for that you know. I would never blame myself for something that clearly wasn't my fault. I mean let's be real. I couldn't fight anybody off for you if I tried. But, I can be the friend to shut up and listen. I'm the smart one. I know that you just want somebody there sometimes. That's what I'm here for" he said.

Clary squeezed him tight. "I love you Si" she said.

He hugged her back. "Love you too Clary" he said.

Izzy cleared her throat. Simon pulled away from Clary. "I'll give you time for girl talk" he said. He gave Izzy a quick kiss before going to check on dinner in the kitchen.

"So you and Simon? Who knew?" Clary joked. Izzy chuckled. "I know. He is such a nerd, but he is my nerd. Anyways, enough about me. How about you?" Izzy asked.

Clary laughed. "What about me?" she asked.

Izzy gave Clary a look that said _"Duhhhhh". _"Don't think I didn't notice that Jace has had his eyes glued to you all day. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Izzy asked.

Clary nodded. "I love him. I didn't think it was possible to be so sure about love again after Sebastian, but I love him too much to think about him in any other way" she said.

Izzy smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. You guys deserve each other unlike Sebastian. He deserved that kick I gave him in the basement" she said.

Clary became really serious. "Izzy, why did you come into the basement? It was dangerous. You could have been killed" she said.

Izzy shrugged. "I think you underestimate my badassness. I could have easily beaten up everybody in that basement with my eyes closed. Sebastian got a lucky shot, that bastard" she said.

Clary smiled. "Badassness?" she asked.

Izzy waved it off. "It's my word" she said.

Clary giggled. "Thank you Izzy, for everything" she said.

Izzy smiled and gave Clary a hug. "Us girls gotta stick together right? Especially with Jace's giant ego, we are incredibly outnumbered." She said.

Clary hugged her back and nodded. "You bet we do" she said.

Simon came back into the room and announced that dinner was ready. Everybody got up and walked into the kitchen. At dinner, Jon and Jace claimed the seats next to Clary to make up for what had happened in the living room.

Clary looked around the table and realized how safe she finally felt under the protection of her friends and family.

**DON'T WORRY! It's not over yet! I have a few more chapters planned. I'm thinking maybe like 4 more. Anyways hope you like it!**


	40. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39**

Clary woke up to the sun shining in her face. She groaned and threw the covers off. She stomped over to the window and yanked on the chord controlling the shades. They slammed shut and Clary let out a sigh of relief.

"What did those shades ever do to you?" a voice said.

Clary whirled around and saw Jon standing in the doorway. "You scared me you jerk!" she said picking up a pillow from the bed and flinging it at him. He caught the pillow inches from his face.

"Sorry Clare-Bare. Are you okay?" he asked.

Clary sat on the bed. "It's fine, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much" she said.

Jon walked over and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and Clary put her head on his chest. "You still having those nightmares?" he asked.

Clary nodded. "How could I not be?" she asked.

"I know you're scared Clary, but they're really gone now. Mom got a call saying that they found the guy that broke Valentine out of jail and he was arrested. They aren't coming back. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again" he said.

Clary smiled. "I know. I' not scared anymore, but it kind of haunts me. I mean I have all these scars and…" she stopped talking.

"I know you hate your scars, but I don't. Mom, Izzy, Simon, Luke, Alec, and Magnus don't" he said.

Clary sniffled. "What about Jace?" she asked.

"Jace hates what they do to you. He can see how much you hate them and that makes him hate them, but don't think for a minute that he hates them because they are scars. He hates how they hurt you, but he loves what they stand for and so do I. You're a survivor Clary, a fighter. Jace thinks they are a reminder of your strength. He thinks your perfect Clary" Jon said.

Clary nodded. "I guess" she said.

"You'll see someday. What were you saying before you stopped talking. You said that you had all these scars and. And what?" he asked.

Clary felt tears in her eyes and she just shook her head.

Jon understood. "Clary, look at me" he said.

Clary looked up at him through her tears. "I know what you're thinking. You were going to say that you're broken. You think that Jace won't want you because of what Sebastian did. I can tell that it kills you so listen carefully because I mean every word that I'm about to say. Jace is an asshole. He always has been. He used to be a player and he didn't give a crap about anybody. Is that the Jace you know?" he asked.

Clary sniffled and shook her head.

"Exactly, because it isn't the Jace you know. He's different now. He's nice and friendly. He hasn't even looked at another girl since he met you. I'm pretty sure he actually gave Simon the whole "dating my little sister" speech. He cares about people now. He loves you so much. You are the central point about which his world spins (I had to make that reference to City of Lost Souls). Nothing will change that, not even the fact that you technically aren't a virgin anymore. Trust me, Jace isn't so who cares" he said.

Clary laughed a little. "I'm not talking about my boyfriend's sex life with you Jon" she said.

Jon opened his mouth to talk when the door swung open. Jace leaned against the door frame. "Of course not because that would take hours" he said.

Clary blushed and out her head in her hands.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jon asked.

Jace shrugged. "Just long enough to hear your sister comment on my sex life" he said.

Clary looked up. Jon looked at her and she nodded. Jon stood up and walked towards the door. "Don't be an ass Jace" he said before leaving.

Jace walked over to Clary and sat beside her. "So, my sex life?" Jace asked jokingly.

"It's nothing" Clary said.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" he asked.

Clary nodded. "I was just worried that you would think I'm some slut because I don't really qualify as a virgin anymore. I didn't think you would want me like that" she said.

Jace tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet. "Clary, I would never think that. I don't care if you're not a virgin. What does that say about you? It's not like you chose what Sebastian did. You're not a slut. Don't ever call yourself that. You're beautiful and of course I want you like that. I'm a teenage boy who is dating the beautiful love of my life, but we can't. You've been through too much Clary. I don't want to rush this" he said.

Clary sighed. "But-"

"Wow Clary. I know I'm gorgeous, but we really do need to wait" he said.

Clary laughed. "There it is" she said.

"What?" Jace asked.

"The arrogance. I almost thought you forgot about it" she said.

Jace smiled. "No such luck" he said giving her a quick kiss.

Clary spent the rest of the day hanging out with Jace. Clary was getting ready for bed when her mom called her from downstairs. When she got downstairs everybody was there. Jace, Jon, Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Luke, and her mom were al standing in the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Clary asked.

Her mom nodded. "Everything's fine, but we need to talk to you" she said.

Clary sat on the couch. "Okay, what's up?" she asked.

"I don't know if you knew, but your story was on the news" her mom said.

Clary nodded. She was a little mad at first, but she forgot about it. If course it was on the news. A girl was kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend and father who escaped from prison. Why wouldn't a crazy story like that be on the news?

"Well that means that your schoolmates will most likely know everything that has happened to you" Jocelyn said.

Clary's eyes grew wide. She forgot about school. She forgot about all the popular girls who would call her a slut. She forgot about Sebastian's friends who would come after her for getting him arrested. She thought she was going to pass out when Jon spoke.

"Don't worry Clare-Bare. We will all be looking out for you. If anybody gives you trouble, come to one of us. You shouldn't have to worry about Sebastian's friends. Most of them are closer with me anyways and they have all agreed to help you if you need it. You'll be okay Clary" he said.

Clary nodded. She felt really nervous and everybody staring at her wasn't helping.

"I think I just need some sleep. Thanks everybody. I'll see you tomorrow" she said. She walked towards the stairs and started to climb them. As soon as she was out of sight she ran towards her room. She shut the door behind her and threw herself onto the bed. She lay there crying for a while before drifting off to sleep dreading tomorrow.


	41. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40**

Clary's sleep hadn't been peaceful recently, but it hadn't been this bad. Somebody was in her room every hour waking her from a fit of nightmares. They tried to calm her down, but unless Jon or Jace was around it never worked. Clary had lost count of how many times she had to be woken up. She guessed it was the sixth when she woke up screaming. Jace and Jace both sat opposite her on the bed.

"Oh Clare-Bare" Jon said. Clary could hear how upset he was. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes until she thought she would go blind. Two hands grabbed hers and pulled them away from her face. Clary looked down to see Jace's fingers wrapped around her wrists.

"It's ok Clary" he said. She just sobbed. Jon pulled her close and she cried into his chest. Jon tried to calm her down, but it was no use. She was a mess. He loosened his grip on her and looked at Jace. He gave him a look asking _"What do we do"_ Jace moved towards Clary and looked at Jon. Jon nodded giving him permission to try to calm her down.

Jace picked Clary up and sat on the bed placing her in his lap. He leaned his back against the headboard and stretched his legs across the bed. He moved Clary from his lap and put her beside him. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and used his free hand to stroke her head.

"Hi Clary" he said. Clary seemed to stop trembling and Jace could no longer hear her weeping. She sniffled a little.

"Hi Jace" she said.

"I'm going to tell you a story ok?" Jace asked.

Clary nodded and cuddled into Jace's embrace.

Jace cleared his throat. "Once upon a time, there was a pretty princess. All the people in the kingdom were jealous of her. How could they not be? She was beautiful and they were not. They thought she had a nice easy life, but they didn't know about her life inside the castle. The king was cruel to her and so was the guard. She had a tough life, but she was a princess and she was tough. She found ways to make people love her without even trying. When the rest of the kingdom discovered her tragic life, they tried to use it against her. The princess didn't care though. She was above all of them. She had lived through so much more than they could have imagined and she had made real friends. The people were fake and stupid and jealous. So the princess called upon her true friends. They defended her against the people and protected her from their ignorance. They were immature and heartless to treat the princess that way, but that's what people do. In the end though, they were all still lonely people in the kingdom. They didn't get to live in the castle with true friends and family who loved them. They didn't get to marry a prince who was willing to give the world for them. They didn't live the life of the great Princess Clary Fray" he said.

Clary sniffled and looked up at him. "I don't live in a castle Jace" she said.

Jace scoffed. "And I'm not a prince, but if that's what you wanted I would die trying to make it happen. That's what I'm saying. We all know that the school bitches and assholes are going to give you shit tomorrow because that's what high school idiots do, but we will all be there. You've been through hell and we still love you no matter what. We would go through hell five times to help you and can you think of anybody that would do that for the people at school? They are stupid Clary and they are awful. We can't change that, but please try to think of how the story ended. One day they are all going to be poor or alone or in jail and you will be here. You will have me and Jon and Izzy and Simon and Jocelyn and Luke and Magnus and Alec. We aren't going anywhere. We love you and we are here to stay" he said.

Clary giggled. "I wish I could be a princess sometimes" she said.

Jace kissed her forehead. "You are in my mind" he said. He looked up at Jon who mouthed the words _"Thank You" _to him. Jace nodded.

Jocelyn called Jon for help downstairs and Jon looked hesitant. "Come on Jace" he said.

Jace went to get up from the bed, but Clary clung to his waist and started whimpering. "Don't leave me. I'm scared" she said. Jace looked at Jon.

"Jace, don't even think about it" he said.

Jace groaned. "Jon, we can't leave her. You know I'm not going to try anything. Just let me stay with her" he pleaded.

Jon wasn't happy, but Jace was right. "Fine, but-"

"I know, don't be an ass" Jace cut him off.

Jon smiled. "I've taught you well" he said before going downstairs.

Jace smiled and climbed back into bed with Clary. She calmed down again and put her head on his chest. "Go to sleep Princess Clary. The kingdom awaits" he said. Clary and Jace closed their eyes and dozed off in each others arms.

**I'm going to update again tonight so don't worry that this chapter is short. **


	42. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41**

Clary woke up when somebody violently shook her. She opened her eyes to see Izzy standing over her. "What do you want Iz?" Clary mumbled.

Izzy shook her again. "We have to go to school Clary!" she said.

Clary was about to start crying, but Izzy covered her eyes. "No more crying Clary. You are going to school and anybody who gives you shit will have to deal with me. I'm feeling good today so piss off whoever you want because I'll take anybody on. Now come on, get up. I'll help you get ready" she said.

Clary groaned as Isabelle dragged her out of bed and walked her to the bathroom. "Take a quick shower I don't want to be late and draw anymore attention that we already will" she said.

Clary was in no mood to defy Izzy so she locked the bathroom and stripped out of her clothes. She gasped when she looked in the mirror. Bruises were everywhere. What If people saw them? They already knew what had happened, but Clary didn't want to give anybody a visual.

Feeling uncomfortable, Clary took a quick shower and wrapped herself in a towel. When she came out, Izzy was already dressed. She pointed to a few outfits on the bed. "Which one?" Izzy asked.

Clary looked at her choices. She didn't even look at the actual clothes, just the style. _Long sleeves, pants, boots, jackets, _Clary wanted to cover up everything. She chose the one in the middle which consisted of jeans, a sweater, and comfy boots. Izzy left the room so Clary could get dressed. Clary sighed when she looked in the mirror. "Izzy!" she yelled.

Izzy burst into the room. ""What!" she yelled back.

Clary shrugged. "I can't wear this. You can see the bruises on my neck and what about the ones on my cheek?" she asked. Clary could feel herself starting to break down until Izzy held up a small tube of cover-up in front of her face. "That's why I'm here" Izzy said.

Izzy instructed Clary to sit while she applied the makeup to her neck and face. Clary stuck out her hand and Izzy gave her a questioning look before giving Clary the makeup. Clary rubbed it on her hands and rolled up her shirt. She covered her stomach in makeup and fanned it for a few minutes before rolling the shirt back down. Izzy looked sympathetic, but Clary tried to ignore it.

When Izzy was done, you couldn't see the bruises unless you were looking for them. Clary knew that people would be and that worried her. She went downstairs and everybody was at the table.

Clary knew they were talking about her because it got extremely quiet when she walked into the room. "Clary" her mom said. Everybody else talked amongst themselves. "I don't want to go mom" she said hugging her mom. Clary could tell that her mom was crying. "I know sweetie. Be strong though, I know you can do it. If things get to bad, we can look into other schools"

"No!" Clary said. "The only thing worse than going back would be not going back. I just don't want to. I'm scared" she said.

"Of course you're scared. You're only human. Clary, you're not alone. You know that you have a group of friends willing to stay with you" she said.

Clary nodded and gave her mom a hug. "I know. Let's get this over with" she said. She gave Luke a hug before walking outside to the cars with everyone else. It took a while to decide who would drive Clary, but obviously Jon and Jace were the winners. Jon drove himself, Clary, and Jace in his car while Alec drove himself, Magnus, Simon, and Izzy in his car.

Jace sat in the backseat with Clary. About a minute away from the school, Clary started hyperventilating. "I can't do this!" she yelled trying to claw at the car door. Jon pulled over and so did Alec.

"Keep going Jon, I got it" Jace said. Jon and Alec started driving again and Jace tried to talk to Clary. "Remember the princess story Clary. You are above them all. They don't understand anything. Ignore them, we are all right here with you" he said. Clary didn't calm down, but she did stop trying to jump out of the car which Jace considered and improvement.

They pulled into the school parking lot and everybody was staring. Jace had to drag her out of the car and he went to walk her inside when Jon stuck his arm out to stop him. Alec pulled in and everybody joined them.

Jon pulled Clary from Jace and into his arms. "I'm right here Clare-Bare" he said. Jace understood and walked on the other side of Clary as they all approached the school.

Clary could hear her name being whispered all around her. She could feel a million eyes on her and she just wanted to sit down and cry. She wanted to be alone with a pencil, some paper, and her tears.

When they walked into school, Clary felt a small weight being lifted off her shoulders. _I made it to the building. One step at a time. _She tried to reassure herself. When the bell rang, everybody split ways and Jace stayed with Clary. Everybody had been extremely strict about him not leaving her side.

They sat in class and the teacher hadn't arrived yet. There were only a few students in the room. Clary grabbed Jace's hand really tight. Jace looked up and saw why. Sebastian's friends had come into the room. Jace kept hid grip on Clary's hand, but stood up and stepped in front of her. They stalked towards Jace and stopped right in front of him.

"Can I help you? I don't think you're in the right class" Jace tried to maintain his composure. Sebastian's friends just laughed. They had attracted the attention of everybody in the room.

"Step aside Jace. We'd like a word with the bitch. You see she never really gave Sebastian what he was looking for and now he is in jail thanks to her so we figure it's only fair that she make it up to him by giving it up to one of us" One of them said.

Jace connected his fist with the boys face before he had even processed the words he had just heard. "Call her a bitch again. I dare you" he said. He tightened his grip on Clary's hand, but not tight enough to hurt her bruised wrists.

The boy that Jace had punched was on the ground holding his face. Jace had a strong punch. "bitch" he said. Jace let go of Clary's hand and used all of his strength to drive his foot into the boy's stomach. The kids in the classroom let out a collective gasp and pulled out their phones. Clary couldn't believe the teacher hadn't shown up yet.

The boy on the ground groaned and struggled to stand up. "You're crazy man!" he screamed at Jace. Jace stepped forward. "Only on days that end in y asshole. Now I suggest you leave Clary alone or I might have to actually try when I punch you next time. Oh and don't even think about laying a finger on her. You'll regret it" he said. The boy scoffed and walked out of the room with the rest of Sebastian's friends following him.

Jace looked around the room. Everybody was staring at him. "Anybody else got anything to say?" he yelled. Everybody looked at the ground and scrambled to their seats. Jace pulled Clary's desk closer and they both sat down.

"Ignore them Clary. They were wrong. Are you okay?" he asked

Clary giggled. "Am I okay? I'm fine. I think the better question is whether or not your hand is okay. His face looked hard" she said.

Jace shrugged. "I'm fine as long as you are" he said.

Clary nodded as the teacher walked in. "Sorry I'm late. There was a line at the photo-copier" the teacher said.

Everybody in the room just laughed.

Clary was glad the teacher was late.

**I feel like after every chapter I think of more to say so I actually have no idea how many chapters are left. I still want to say more about school and the wedding and some Clace ;)**

**Review if you have anything else you want to see !**


	43. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42**

Jace waited with Clary after first period until Izzy met up with them to walk Clary to class. Clary was glad that there hadn't been another confrontation. She really wasn't looking forward to finding out how Jon would react when he found out what happened.

Izzy and Clary took their seats and Clary was relieved that the teacher was already in class. About half way through the period Clary felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. She turned around and some random kid handed her a crumpled up piece of paper. She took it and opened it up. She hid it under the desk hoping Izzy wouldn't see when she read it.

_Don't think that I'm finished with you. Your boyfriend won't always be around_.

Clary sucked in a breath. She looked around trying to figure out who had written the note. She locked eyes with the boy that Jace had punched this morning. He stared at her for a little while before winking and turning his attention back to his work. Clary could feel tears coming on and there was no stopping them. _Get to the bathroom_, she told herself. She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom and the teacher said yes. She stood up and Izzy grabbed her hand.

"I'm coming with you. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just think I got my period. I'll only be gone for a minute I just need to check" she whispered to Izzy. Izzy nodded and Clary walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind her she ran. He bathroom door closed quickly behind her and she finally let out tears.

"Aw, she's crying" a voice said. Clary jumped a little and looked up to see the bitches of the school. Aline, Kaelie, and Seelie stood on the other side of the bathroom. Clary wiped her eyes and turned her head back to the mirror to clean up her face. "I wouldn't bother trying sweetie. There is no fixing that mess" Kaelie sneered.

Clary was beyond annoyed. She was done. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up Kaelie? I don't give a shit what you think!" she yelled turning towards the door.

The girls laughed at her. "Wow, who knew that the slut had nerve?" Aline said.

Clary paused halfway through reaching for the door handle. She turned around to face them. "What did you call me?" Clary said. She was ready to go crazy and start punching them. She didn't even know if she could, but she didn't care.

"I think you heard us slut" Seelie said.

Clary took a step forward, but stopped. Jace's voice echoed in her head. _"You are above all of them"._ He was right. They weren't worth it. Unfortunately Clary decided a little too late. Aline, Kaelie, and Seelie had already formed a circle around her. There was no way that Clary was getting out of this.

"Jace isn't here to save you now and I doubt you could take us on" Kaelie said laughing.

Clary was trying to think of something smart to say when a voice new voice filled the bathroom.

"Maybe Jace isn't here, but I am and I could kick all of your asses with my eyes closed". Clary whirled around towards the door and saw Izzy.

Clary laughed as the three girls backed away towards the furthest wall from Izzy. "We were just joking" Aline claimed.

Izzy scoffed. "Yea right. I'd mess up your faces, but looks like somebody beat me to it and you're really not worth my time. Come on Clary" she said.

Cary ran out of the door that Izzy held open. She finally let out a breath that she had been holding. She gave Izzy a tight hug. "Thanks" she said.

Izzy hugged her back. "Next time I am coming. No exceptions! Stop lying to me Clary. That could have ended really badly" she said.

Clary apologized and agreed as they walked back to class.

The rest of the day was pretty normal until lunch. Jon had told the football team that he would be sitting with Clary for a while and so did Jace. When Clary and Izzy arrived at lunch, everybody was already at the table. When they sat down it was quiet.

"So how was your morning Clary? Did anybody give you trouble?" Jon asked.

Clary laughed. "It was interesting" she said.

Jon clenched his fists. "Who?" he said. Clary pretended to look confused trying to avoid his questions. "You know what I'm asking Clary. Who bothered you?" he asked.

"Well first period it was a bunch of Sebastian's friends. Second period it was the bitch squad. By that I mean Aline, Kaelie, and Seelie" Clary said.

Jon slammed his fist onto the table. "It hasn't even been a full day yet! What did they say?" he asked.

Clary sighed. "Sebastian's friends called me a bitch and told me that I should give it up to them to make up for Sebastian so Jace beat one of them up. Aline, Kaelie, and Seelie called me a slut and threatened me, but Izzy stepped in so they obviously backed off" she said. Clary decided to leave out the part about the note for now. She didn't want to push Jon or Jace any further than she already was.

Jon looked furious. "Where are they?" he asked. Clary sighed and knew there was no way around this. "Clary pointed to the table that was three away from theirs. Everybody turned to look at it to see that Sebastian's friends were all staring at Clary. Jace smiled when he saw a bruise forming on the face of the kid he punched.

Jon got up and stomped over to the table. Jace followed him and Clary just sat and hoped that they didn't draw to much attention. She could hope right? Wrong. They hadn't even been talking for a minute and Jon already had three of the boys on the floor. Jace was still picking on the boy from this morning.

**Jon and Jace at the table…**

Jon stopped in front of their table with Jace right behind him. The boys just stared at them. "Can we help you?" they asked.

Jon scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me. You know who I am" he said.

One of the boys stood up. "Oh yea, that's right. You're the bitch's brother. Such a shame the boyfriend had to get in the way this morning. We were only looking for a little fun. She looks like my type. How could she not be with that ass" he said.

Jon didn't hesitate to punch the kid in the face. Unlike Jace, Jon didn't hold back. He really beat the kid up and moved on to two others. Jace was fighting with the boy from first period. Within the minute, Jon had put five boys on the floor and Jace had put one. Jon leaned over them all.

"Maybe it wasn't clear this morning. Stay away from Clary. You saw that Jace could kick your asses, just imagine what I could do. Trust me, you don't want to know. I'm not going to warn you again. Leave Clary alone" he said before turning around and walking back to the lunch table. He sat with Jace and shook his head at all the questions being asked.

Izzy said something that caught his attention. "What about the bitch squad?" she said.

Jon looked at her. "I think I'll let you handle that. Girls like them are more scared of other girls. If I tired to be serious they would probably just try to get into my pants. Sluts." He said.

Izzy grinned. "My turn" she said getting up from the table. She walked over to Aline's table and slammed her hand on it. The girls jumped and let out fake screams. Everybody was watching, but Izzy didn't mind the audience.

"Get away" Kaelie yelled.

Izzy laughed. "Hell no, I'm not done with you from this morning. I heard what you said to Clary. Bitches like you should just keep their mouths shut. Call Clary the slut, but she isn't the one who slept with her teacher or the one who had sex in the janitor's closet or the one who doesn't have enough fingers to count the number of people she has been with" she said.

The lunchroom let out a collective gasp and Izzy laughed at the look of horror on the three girl's faces.

"Yea, I know my gossip. I'm going to say this once because next time I won't be so nice. Stay away from Clary and keep your pathetic opinions to yourself" she said. Everybody clapped as Izzy sat back down at her table. Clary looked at everybody around her. "I love you guys" she said. They all smiled.


	44. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43**

Clary was so relieved when the rest of the day quiet. Aline, Kaelie, and Seelie had mumbled their apologies. Clary waved it off knowing that they were just afraid of Isabelle as they should be.

Everybody met at Clary's locker at the end of the day. Alec and Magnus were going out and Simon was meeting with his sister. Jace and Izzy were going back to Clary's house with her and Jon. When the final bell rang students flooded out of the school. The school was practically empty by the time Clary was leaving.

Jace, Izzy, Jon, and Clary walked through the halls towards the student parking lot. The door to the office swung open as they walked by. The principle walked out. "I need to speak to you kids in my office" he said.

They all groaned, but stepped inside. The principal held his arm out towards Clary. "You'll have to wait here" he said.

Jon stepped in front of her. "Over my dead body" he said.

The principal held his hands up. "Jonathan, I understand what you're doing. I have seen the news stories and I know you may be uncomfortable with leaving Clary alone, but it isn't optional. I have been informed that you, Isabelle, and Jonathan have started multiple fights today. It is suggested that I suspend you, but I am compromising because of the trouble with your sister. It will only be a minute. I am required to read a speech to all students who are in a fight. If you refuse to come inside and listen I will have to suspend you and Clary will be alone a lot more than you think" he said.

Jon clenched his fists at his sides. "Why can't she just come inside and listen to the speech with us?" he asked.

The principal shook his head. "My advisor is inside and insists that only those provoking the fight hear the speech. Reading it to just anyone would decrease the effectiveness" he said.

Jon shook his head. "I'm not leaving her" he said.

Clary shoved his arm. "Jon he's right. If you don't go now you will get suspended and then I'll be alone at school for a few days. It'll only be a minute" she said.

Jon opened his mouth to start talking, but Clary cut him off. "Go now, all of you and hurry up. I want to go home" she said. Jon and Jace wouldn't move and Clary looked at Izzy. Izzy nodded and shoved the boys into the office. Clary leaned against the wall and stared at the ground.

The plain white tiles were making her head feel light when a new color was introduced, Clary saw spots of black. Looking more carefully, Clary realized that they weren't spots. They were shoes. Clary moved her gaze up from the shoes and panicked. Sebastian's friends formed a circle around her. The boy that had written her the note earlier stood incredibly close to her.

Clary wanted to back up, but her back was already pressed against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but the boy's hand shot out and covered it. "Shhh. We wouldn't want anybody to hear you now would we babe?" he said.

Clary shivered. The word babe echoed in her head. The boy spoke with the same evil seductive tone that Sebastian had used and it shook her to the core. The boy kept one hand over her mouth and used the other to grab her wrist.

Clary screamed against the boy's hand as a searing pain shot up her wrist. They were still heavily bruised from Sebastian and Valentine. The boy dragged Clary through the halls and outside. She tried to kick at him and pull he arm away, but it had no effect.

It wasn't so much the fact that the boy was strong, but there were at lest three other guys following behind and pushing Clary forward. They kept moving until they had dragged her behind the bleachers.

_Great, they will never find me here_, she thought. The boys formed a circle around her and she was released and shoved into the middle. Clary spun around looking for a way out, but she couldn't think of anything. She wished she were Isabelle so that she could just kick their asses and walk away, but she was Clary and Clary couldn't beat people up if her life depended on it which it often had.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

The main boy snickered. "I think that's pretty obvious babe" he said.

The word echoed through Clary's head making her feel like she was going to blow up. "Don't call me that!" she screamed.

The boys all smiled. "Damn Sebastian had good taste. He knows that the feisty ones are always the best" one of them said.

Clary tried her best to look calm. Panicking would only provoke them more. She had to stay calm and figure out a way to contact somebody for help.

The boy stepped into the circle with her and dug his hands into her waist. Clary gasped and smacked at his hands, but he didn't move. Clary tried to shove him off, but she ended up just pushing herself backwards. The boy landed on top of her as she fell to the ground. "Oh babe" he said.

The boy laughed and pressed his lips against Clary's neck. The boys in the background all cheered for their friend as he continued to attack Clary's skin with his mouth. His hands snaked up her body and stopped at her chest. The position was way too familiar for Clary. He squeezed her and Clary was surprised when her knee flew up and hit the boy right between the legs. She crawled out from under him as he cried in pain.

She stood up and felt really good. Clary thought she understood why people fought now. Her blood was pumping and she felt like she could break a wall.

She leaned over the boy and kicked him in the stomach. "I told you not to call me babe" she said. She turned and took of towards the school. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boys following her. Clary raced around the corner and fell backwards after hitting something hard. She felt herself falling until something caught her.

Clary looked up and met the beautiful golden eyes that she knew all too well. She stood up and hid behind him. Jon and Izzy came running out of the school. "Oh my god, you found her!" they screamed. They reached Clary just in time as the boys ran around the corner.


	45. Chapter 44

**Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't update over the weekend I was at my grandparent's house and they don't have wifi **

**CHAPTER 44**

**Izzy, Jon, Jace in principal's office…**

Jon looked at the clock impatiently. "You have one minute so hurry up" he said. The principal nodded as he began to read the speech. Izzy, Jace, and Jon weren't listening. If it weren't for the supervisors in the room they would have gotten up and left by now.

It seemed like it had been hours when the speech was finally over. The principal dismissed them and they ran out of the office. Clary was gone. Izzy checked the bathrooms and Jon went to tell the principal. Jace was already running outside. He searched the parking lot, but he didn't see her. He was about to run around to the back of the school when somebody ran into him.

He stuck his arms out to catch the person and he helped them up. His eyes met beautiful green ones that he would know anywhere. Clary jumped out of his arms and ran behind him shielding herself away from the corner she had run around.

Jace heard Izzy and Jon shouting behind her and he was glad they had found him when Sebastian's friends ran around the corner.

Izzy grabbed Clary by her sleeve and pulled her close. Jon and Jace stepped in front of them. The boys all laughed. "So it's a happy ending now is it? The slut gets saved by two morons and their bitch and the bad guys get taken away?" one of them said.

Jon clenched his fists. "If you know what's good for you you'll shut up and walk away" he said.

The boy laughed. "Yea I don't think so. You see it's just that me and Clary weren't finished" he said.

Jace stepped forwards. "Well you're finished now. I'm giving you five seconds to get out of my sight before I kick your ass" he said.

The boy grinned. "I'm not going anywhere" he said.

"Yes you are" a voice said. Everybody turned around and saw the principal walking towards them. "You have been suspended for harassment of a student. I have also called the police and informed them of the situation and they are on their way to give you restraining orders. You are not to make contact with Clary in any way, shape, or form. Failure to follow your directions will result in you being reunited with Mr. Verlac. Have I made myself clear?" he asked.

The boys all looked furious. They forced themselves to nod and Clary felt kind of disappointed. She wanted to him them again. She wanted revenge which was something she never thought she would feel.

"Good now I want you all to apologize to Clary" the principal said. Each boy reluctantly muttered an apology. Soon they all had apologized except for the boy that had forced himself on her behind the bleachers. She looked at him waiting for his apology and he just smirked at her.

"Sorry babe" he said.

Clary blew up before anybody else had the chance. She jumped at the boy and threw her fists at him. She only got one good hit on him before somebody was dragging her off. "You're an asshole!" she screamed.

Clary kept trying to hit him, but soon she was being pulled towards the car. She struggled, but the person had a tight grip on her. Once she reached the car, Jon and Izzy got in the front seat. _Jace is holding me_, Clary thought. He pulled her into the back seat and Jon took off down the road.

Clary tried to move away from Jace, but he wouldn't let her go. "Jace let go I need some space" she said.

Jace let go of Clary and she moved towards the window. She tried to slow the deep breaths that she was taking. She finally started calming down enough to talk. "What a day" she said.

Everybody nodded. "Are you okay Clary?" Jon asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry I kind of blew up back there" she said. Jon and Izzy laughed. "You think we are mad? I was going to let you take them, but Jace dragged you off. I didn't know you had that in you sis. I'm proud of you" he said.

_If only I had been able to do that with Sebastian_, Clary thought. She looked at Jace. "Why'd you stop me? I think I deserved at least ten more punches" she said.

Jace shrugged. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't know you could hit like that" he said.

Izzy laughed. "Nobody knew that. I like bad-ass Clary. When did you learn to fight back?" she asked.

Clary shrugged. "I guess you kind of pick it up when you are constantly being abused" she said.

Everybody was silent. "Clary…" Jace started.

"I don't want your pity. It's already been done" she cut him off.

Everybody was quiet again until Jon spoke. "Clary, what happened while we were in the principal's office?" he asked.

Clary gulped. She had been hoping that nobody would ask her that question. "Ummm, nothing really" she said.

"Bullshit Clary. Something happened or else you wouldn't have wanted to kill that boy" Izzy said.

"Do we really need anymore proof that keeping secrets from us only makes it more dangerous for you?" Jon asked.

Clary sighed. They were right. "Well I was just looking at the floor and then I realized they were all surrounding me and I wanted to scream for help, but that boy covered my mouth. They dragged me out to underneath the bleachers. He kept grabbing at my wrists and my waist and I tried pushing him away, but I fell and he fell on top of me. He kept kissing my neck and…" she stopped talking

"And what Clary?" Jace asked.

"He kept to-touching me" she stuttered.

Jon pulled over. "Where?" he asked. Clary ducked her head in shame.

Izzy shot him a look that could break glass. "It's okay Clary; you don't have to talk about it. Why don't you move to the next part of the story?" Izzy said.

Clary nodded. "I guess he kind of set me off because I just went crazy and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. I pushed him off me and ran towards the school and they were following me and I ran into Jace. You know the rest." She said.

Jon continued driving.

When they got home Clary dreaded telling her mom and Luke about school so she just went straight upstairs. Jocelyn walked up to Jon, Izzy, and Jace.

"How's my baby girl?" she asked.

They all shook their head.


	46. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45**

Clary curled up in her bed and cried. She wasn't sure what she deserved, but she sure as hell didn't think it was the life she got. It was like one bad thing was all just a set up for something worse and Clary wasn't ready for what was coming next.

There was a light knock on the door. Clary groaned quietly to herself. "Who is it?" she asked. She was expecting it to be Jon, Jace, or Izzy. She loved them, but they didn't understand that she needed her space. She didn't want to talk about what had happened at school or what would happen again tomorrow. She just wanted to turn off her brain and do nothing.

"It's Luke" the voice on the other side of the door said.

_I wonder what he wants,_ Clary thought. "Come in" she said. Luke hesitantly pushed the door open and stepped inside. The door closed behind him as he walked towards her bed.

"Is everything ok?" Clary asked.

Luke nodded. "Everything's fine. Are you ok?" he asked.

Clary sighed. "I think you know the answer to that. I appreciate what you are doing Luke, but I really don't want to talk about it. It's consuming my life and I just want it to all go away" she said.

Luke sat down on the edge of her bed. "I know I haven't been the greatest guy Clary. I have kept your mother away for a while, but it was only because I love her so much. Did she ever tell you how we met?" he asked.

Clary shook her head. "Well I was best friends with Valentine in High School. I met her through him and I have loved her since then, but she loved Valentine so I pushed my feelings aside. I stood by and watched her start a life and have a family. When I learned what Valentine had been doing I was…well I was mad. I got into a huge fight with him and I left. I came back one day and I found your mother. She was a mess. I was a good friend to her for a long time, but she didn't know that I loved her. When I finally told her how I felt, she asked me why" he said.

"What did you say?" Clary asked.

Luke smiled. "I told her that she deserved to love somebody and be loved in return. I said that I had loved her forever and that I wanted to spend very day of my life loving her. She was hesitant. She kept asking if I was willing to be there for her and for you and Jon. She was very clear that she wanted nothing to do with me if I could not become a father for you. I realized then that it wouldn't be a problem. I loved you kids as if you were my own. I failed her though. I have been a horrible father to you" he said.

"Luke, you didn't fail her. You are the only person that I would call my father. I don't even remember what it's like to have one, but you remind me. You don't have to always be around. You have to love my mom and love me and Jon. I would bet my life that you wouldn't hurt me and that's not something I could have said about Valentine. I've never seen a better example of a father Luke. I love you" she said.

Luke gave her a hug. "I love you too kiddo" he said.

"I'm really glad that you are marrying my mom Luke" she said.

He laughed a little. "Me too" he said. "I never really got to say what I wanted to say. I was going to tell you that I don't know what happened today and I don't know what will happen tomorrow. All I know is that you are probably sick of talking about it. Usually, people talk to their friends, but it's obvious that they are too caught up in your struggles to see what you want. I know what you want Clary and I'm here for you. If you want to be alone, I'll leave. If you want to talk about stupid stuff, I'll grab some ice cream and we can talk. If you want to cry, I'll bring the tissues" he said.

"You really are the best Luke" Clary said. "I kind of just miss having normal conversations without people asking me if I'm okay" she said.

"Well luckily for you I am great at having normal conversations. Why don't you tell me about yourself? Say anything you want. It could be serious or something like your favorite color" he said.

Clary smiled. "I like gold" she said.

Luke smiled. "I like red" he said.

Clary talked to Luke for hours until she was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked yawning.

Luke nodded. Clary got comfy in her bed. "Once upon a time, there was an angel. The humans on earth were in trouble so the angel went down to them and gave them his blood in a cup. The people drank from it and became half angel. They called themselves shadowhunters. They fought for centuries to protect the world from danger and they were soon met with the biggest war that would ever come their way. They won the battle, but so many people were lost. Suddenly, an angel came to them and brought everybody back. You have fought valiantly, he told them. The shadowhunters continued saving the world with their loved ones by their sides. The end" he said.

Clary scoffed. "Luke that was so corny. Not all stories have happy endings" she said.

Luke tucked the blankets tight around Clary. "Yours will, I promise" he said. He kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

Clary fell asleep immediately and she dreamed of angels. _She was walking on a lake when she fell through the surface. She could feel herself drowning under the weight of the water and she struggled to surface herself. Suddenly, somebody was pulling her out of the water. Her rescuer laid her on the sand. Clary looked up and saw gold. Everywhere was gold except for the explosion of white in the background "Jace?" she asked. Jace nodded. Clary saw that the white was actually a set of angel wings attached to Jace's back. "You're an angel" she said. Jace nodded. "I'm here to save you Clary. Let me save you" he said. _

Clary woke up feeling really dizzy. She looked at the clock and realized that she still had a few hours before she had to get up for school. She pulled the covers up to her neck and forced herself into a dreamless sleep.

**Hi! So I have two more things that I want to happen in this story. It will take more than two chapters, but I really only have two main things to write about. If you have anything that you really want to see let me know and ill try to squeeze it in. **


	47. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46**

Clary woke up to her alarm clock. She had never wanted to stay in bed so much in her entire life. _Stop being pathetic_, she told herself. She hauled herself out of bed and dragged herself to her closet. Clary swore that she had been staring at it for an hour, but it had only been a few minutes.

There was a soft knock on her door. "Come in" she said. Izzy poked her head through the door. "I just wanted to make sure you were awake" she said. She started to close the door and Clary thought she would miss her chance.

"Izzy, wait!" she yelled. Izzy opened the door and poked her head inside again.

"Yea?" she asked.

Clary sighed. "Can you help me get ready?" she asked.

Izzy's face lit up. "How could I refuse?" she said. Izzy walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She sat Clary down and did her makeup and hair. She picked out Clary's outfit keeping in mind that it had to be long sleeves and pants. Clary wasn't comfortable in normal clothes yet.

When Izzy finished, Clary thanked her and they headed downstairs. Clary felt that she should get used to it, but it still surprised her to see everybody waiting in her house.

Alec, Magnus, and Simon were sitting at the table. Luke and Jocelyn were cooking. Jace and Jon were just leaning against the counter. They all ate breakfast and made their way out the door. Clary was glad when her mom pulled her aside before she got to leave the house. "Jon, can you come here for a minute?" she yelled. Jon came running back into the house and stood next to Clary.

"What's up?" he asked.

Jocelyn looked back at Luke who was now standing behind her. He nodded. "We wanted to make sure again that you are both okay with our wedding" she said.

Jon and Clary both agreed. "Mom, you know we agree. What's this really about?" Clary asked.

Jocelyn took a deep breath. "We don't want to wait. We want to get married in a few weeks. Izzy and Magnus are sure that they can have everything done and we don't have that many people that have to be there anyways so we don't have to worry about a big space or a seating chart or anything too big" she said.

Clary laughed. "That's all? Of course, get married tomorrow if that's what you want" she said. Jon agreed with her.

They turned to head out to the car. "Wait one more thing!" Jocelyn said.

Clary and Jon both turned around. "Since the wedding is so soon, we need to get outfits fitted as soon as possible. I wanted to ask you to be my maid of honor Clary" she said.

Clary nodded and gave her mom a big hug. Clary thought she was going to cry, but she managed to push away the tears. Luke cleared his throat. "And I wanted to ask you to be my best man Jon" he said.

Jon looked surprised, but agreed and gave Luke a hug. "Thank you" he said. Clary had never seen her mother look happier. "So we want to go to the dress store today after school if that is okay. If you have a rough day then we don't have to. It will have to be just the four of us" she said.

Jon and Clary both agreed as the horn beeped. "Common we are going to be late!" Simon yelled.

Clary and Jon went out to the car. The drive to school felt short and soon they were parked and getting out of the car. Clary still couldn't bring herself to walk towards it. Jace guided her out of the car and into the school. He carried her books and walked with her to class.

First period was quiet. So was second, and third, and fourth. The whole day was quiet. Nobody had made a single comment. Of course, Sebastian's friends had been suspended and they would not be coming back for a while.

The bitch squad kept their heads down in the hallway. They were too scared of Izzy to even look Clary in the eye. Clary had almost forgotten the awful things that had happened.

School moved fast and everybody met at Clary's locker. "So me and Clary have to go meet mom and Luke for some family wedding stuff. Does everybody have rides home?" Jon asked.

Everybody nodded. They all went their separate ways, although Jace didn't seem happy about it. Clary followed Jon out to the car.

"Today was weird" she told him.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Clary shrugged. "I have been trying so hard to forget everything awful that has happened to me for a really long time. All of a sudden I get one day without somebody trying to remind me and I couldn't even remember that I knew Sebastian. I guess it's just weird that it's easy to forget something so big when nobody is constantly telling you to remember it. I don't know it just felt weird" she said.

Jon shrugged. "I think it's a good thing" he said. Clary agreed with him. They drove to the store that their mom had texted them to meet her at. Clary groaned as she stepped out of the car.

Jon laughed. "Something wrong sis?" he asked.

Clary gave him the death glare. "I'm not joking Jon. You know why I hate wearing dresses" she said.

She immediately regretted saying that when she saw the pity flash in Jon's face. "It'll be okay Clare-Bare. You know that mom could care less what you wear. If you want to wear sweatpants she would let you" he said.

Clary laughed. "Sure mom would, but Izzy wouldn't" she said.

Jon laughed too. "I forgot about that" he said.

Clary stared at the store for a few minutes before turning to her brother. "Here goes nothing" she said opening the door.


	48. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47**

**I'm sososososo sorry for not updating. My friend made a last minute decision to take me camping on Friday and I didn't get home till late on Monday and then I spent all of Tuesday weeping over City of Heavenly Fire. Anyways thanks for being patient!**

Clary felt blinded when she stepped inside the store. Everything was so bright; the dresses, the lights, the counters. Jon guided Clary over to where her mother and Luke sat.

Jocelyn gave Clary a tight hug. "How was school sweetheart?" she asked.

Clary shrugged. "Nobody said anything about me being raped or abused if that's what you're asking" she said.

Clary cursed herself for opening her mouth. Immediately she saw everybody around her grow sad. "I'm sorry. I have just been kind of overwhelmed lately. This isn't about me, it's about you guys" she said to Luke and Jocelyn.

Luke shook his head. "A wedding is always about the bride, but getting married is about family. You and Jon are part of this family. Our marriage is about us loving each other, but it's so much more than that. I get to step up and become a real father to you. We get to live together and act like a real family. Please don't think that this isn't about you Clary because you mean everything" he said.

Clary nodded. "So this is family shopping" she said.

Everyone laughed and nodded. "Boys can go to the tuxedo section. Clary and I will be in dresses" she said. Jocelyn dragged Clary to the dress section being careful not to grad her wrist.

When they arrived, Clary was in awe. She had never seen so many dresses in her life. A consultant asked them is they needed assistance, but Jocelyn shook her head. Clary tugged on her mother's sleeve. "Mom, you need help. You will never find anything in all of these white dresses" she said.

Jocelyn lightly placed her hand on Clary's shoulder. "I already know what I want. My wedding with Valentine was big and crazy. My dress was pure white and it was so complex and expensive and everything was just insane. I think it's obvious that me and Luke don't want a huge celebration. We don't want to wait and it's being planned by two teenagers. It is going to be the complete opposite of my first wedding which is why I'm not wearing white at all" she said.

Clary stared at her mother. "You're not wearing white?" she asked.

Jocelyn shook her head. "I have a better idea. When you were little, I used to read you and Jon a rhyme from my favorite storybook. _Black for hunting through the night, For death and mourning the color's white, Gold for a bride in her wedding gown_, _And red to call enchantment down. White silk when our bodies burn,_ _Blue banners when the lost return._ _Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,_ _And to wash away our sins._ _Gray for knowledge best untold, Bone for those who don't grow old. Saffron lights the victory march, Green will mend our broken hearts. Silver for the demon towers, And bronze to summon wicked powers." She said. _

_Clary didn't remember the rhyme. "You read that to me?" she asked._

_Her mother nodded. "I read it to you and Jon every night. It was about a group of people who were half angel. They were tough and brave; just like you" she said._

_Clary smiled. "So you are going to wear gold?" she asked. _

_Her mother nodded. "And I was thinking that your maid of honor dress could be green. We have had a lot of fixing to do and I know that you can't always fix everything, but my heart has only been broken once" she said._

_Clary waited for an explanation. "When I found out what had happened to you. My heart was shattered. But you are such a fighter, and everyday you mend it. What do you think?" she asked. _

_Clary nodded and forced her tears away. "I think it's brilliant" she said._

_Jocelyn smiled as they walked over to the colored dresses. They pulled a few gold and a few green to try on. They had both been trying on dresses for at least a half hour. _

_Finally, Clary looked in the mirror and felt hope. The dress was floor length and a shimmering green. Her eyes looked piercing. It had extremely thin sleeves that were barely noticeable, but Clary was glad for the extra support. The neckline didn't stoop too low and it didn't cling to her body, but it didn't hang there either. It simply fit her perfectly. Clary didn't even notice she had been smiling._

_In the fitting room next to her, Jocelyn was staring at the mirror. She hadn't found a gold dress that she liked yet and she was beginning to feel a little nervous. Finally, she put on a dress that she liked. The dress was long and a shiny gold color. It had a glittery gold sash across her waist, but the rest of the dress was simple. There were no straps, but the dress held up well. It was slightly fitted, but it wasn't in the slightest bit uncomfortable. _

_"__I found one Clary" she shouted._

_"__Me too" Clary shouted back. _

_They both stepped out of their dressing rooms to show each other their dresses and gasped. "You look beautiful" they both said at the same time. _

_"__I'll second that" said a voice. Clary and Jocelyn turned to see Jon standing by the fitting room entrance. "Luke and I got our tuxes. He is paying for them now. Mom, you look stunning. Clary, don't you dare feel uncomfortable because you are the most beautiful person on the entire world" he said._

_Clary and her mom both smiled. "I think I like this one. I don't need to keep looking. This is the dress!" Jocelyn said. _

_Clary stared at the mirror. There was so much skin showing. She could still see bruises all over her body and there were still distinct red rings around her wrists. She swore that they were never going to go away. "Clary" Jon snapped her out of her thoughts. "I know what you are thinking. Nobody cares that you have bruises. I told you before that they show your strength" he said. _

_Clary sighed. "They look hideous" she said._

_Jon walked over and gave her a hug. "I don't think so and neither does mom or Luke. One more thing, neither does Jace" he said._

_Clary smiled. She still felt awful, but this was her mom's wedding. It wasn't about her no matter what Luke said. She nodded. "I like this one" she said. _

_Jocelyn clapped her hands and they both changed and went to purchase their dresses. Afterwards, they met Luke by the car and drove home. _


	49. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48**

**(The Day of the Wedding)**

Clary stared at herself in the mirror. There were only a few visible bruises and scars left. Clary knew that her wrists and stomach would not heal. They had sustained too much damage. Still, her shoulders and legs were clear. Clary traced the lines on her stomach and flinched when the memories came flooding back.

Things had gotten easier after Sebastian's friends left school. She had still been picked on a little, but for the most part everybody seemed sympathetic. She had received so many apologies and offers to talk that she thought she would explode. It was weird hearing people be nice to her. At first, she had felt that if she refused to talk to somebody they would throw her against the wall and beat her, but she eventually settled down.

Luke had been a great father to her since her incident. He had not laid a finger on her and Clary felt confident that he never would. Clary sighed and returned her gaze to the mirror. Her dress was hanging on the back of the door behind her and she stared at its reflection.

Clary suddenly felt self-conscious and started rubbing her wrists. Her stomach scars had been easy to hide. She had been doing it her whole life with makeup and the proper clothing. But how could somebody constantly cover their wrists? Clary had tried, but failed.

Nobody else seemed to mind. How could they? Still, Clary always had a suspicion that people hated them. She knew Jace had hated them once. He thought they were constant reminders of her pain, but he now told her everyday that they were constant reminders of her strength. Everybody else did their best to avoid them except Jon. He would look at them everyday and ask Clary if they hurt.

Clary was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Her mother stepped inside. "Are you ready to go Clary?" she asked. Clary nodded and grabbed her dress off the door. The rest of her stuff was waiting at the venue. Izzy had insisted on picking the makeup, shoes, accessories, and everything else possible.

Clary followed her mom downstairs and they both carefully placed their dresses in the backseat. They drove in silence. Clary assumed that her mom had a lot to think about. Her last marriage ended in the severe abuse of her only daughter. Clary didn't blame her mom for worrying.

When they arrived, they claimed their dresses and went inside. Izzy was waiting by the door and she dragged them to a room in the back to get ready.

Clary sat in a chair while she watched Izzy do her mother's makeup. She had thought that Izzy could be a great artist if she tried. She was so good with a brush. When Izzy was finished, she styled Jocelyn's hair in natural wavy curls. Jocelyn got up from the seat and Clary sat down.

Izzy followed the same process with Clary. By time she had finished, Jocelyn needed to get her dress on. Clary didn't understand why until they started. It took at least ten minutes to get Jocelyn into her dress.

Izzy had sent Clary away somewhere during the middle of it to put her own dress on. When Clary returned, her mother was ready. Clary started to cry when Izzy lightly slapped her shoulder. "No smudging my masterpiece!" she said.

"Mom, you look beautiful" she said. Her mother blushed. Clary had never remembered seeing her so happy. "So do you" she said.

Clary and Jocelyn thanked and hugged Izzy as she left to join the other guests. Clary sat with her mother until it was time to move to the aisle.

There was a knock on the door and Clary turned towards her mom with a questioning look. Her mother nodded. Clary opened the door to see Jon.

He looked down at Clary and smiled. "My sister is so beautiful" he said. Clary smiled. Jon was in a tux. Clary had never seen him look so nice. "And my brother cleans up nice" she said. On laughed and gave her a hug.

He looked around Clary at his mother. "Hi mom" he said.

Jocelyn waved.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Jocelyn nodded. "Of course I am. My last husband almost killed my daughter and then he helped another boy almost kill my daughter!" she said. Jon sat beside her and put his arm around her.

"Luke is Valentine. He won't hurt us. He's a good man mom and you love him. Me and Clary love him. Hell, everybody loves him. Be happy" he said.

Jocelyn smiled. "Isabelle would kill me if I cried" she said.

Clary laughed and agreed with her mother. There was a knock on the door indicating that it was time to go. Jon stood up and started to walk out. "Jon!" his mom shouted. Jon turned around. "I forgot to ask you, will you walk me down the aisle?" she asked.

Jon smiled and nodded. "Of course. Clary, will you tell somebody to let Luke know?" he asked. Clary nodded and left the room.

She was making her way towards the aisle entrance when there was a hand on her shoulder. A man working the venue stood before her. "Could you tell Luke that Jon is walking my mom down the aisle?" she asked,

The man nodded and handed Clary a small box. "This is for you" he said. He also handed her flowers before walking away. Clary set the flowers down carefully and opened the box. She picked up the small note that was inside.

_My dearest Clary,_

_ You know what I think of you. I wish that you would never hide and ounce of yourself. You are my angel and I truly believe that you fell from Heaven. Your beauty astounds me as does your strength. I know that you would want to cover up those wrists today, so I got you these. Just know that I think your wrists are beautiful no matter what. I love you Clary._

_ -Love Jace_

Clary cursed at herself for starting to cry. She quickly wiped her tears before they could ruin her makeup and reached into the box. There were two small green wrist corsages. Clary thought it would look strange to wear two, but it looked surprisingly natural. The scars on her wrists were not visible and Clary let out a sigh of relief.

She knew that al eyes would be on her wrists because of the flowers she was holding. "Clary, you're up" a man said. He guided to towards the entrance. Clary stepped onto the aisle and made her way towards the alter.

**Hi! Thanks for your reviews! I just wanted to know if any of you have read City of Heavenly Fire! If you have let me know what you thought. I am having mixed feeling about the ending to this series. Such an emotional rollercoaster. **


	50. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49**

Clary was aware of everybody staring at her. She suddenly felt very thankful for Jace's gift. She looked at and saw Luke waiting at the end of the aisle. _Smile_, he mouthed to her. Clary felt stupid as a big grin split across her face.

Clary let out a small sigh of relief when she reached the alter. She had almost been positive that she was going to trip in the huge heels Izzy made her wear.

The familiar bride music began to play and everybody in the room stood up. Clary lost her breath as her mother and Jon stepped onto the aisle. She had seen her mother in the dress before, but she really had the full effect now. Everything was hitting her all at once. Her mom was getting married. She was going to be around home more often. Clary was going to have a new father.

Clary could feel her breaths getting heavier as she tried not to panic. Her eyes were flying all over the room trying to avoid staring at her mother's dress. She kept searching until her eyes met big golden ones.

Jace was giving her a very concerned look. _Are you okay?_, he mouthed. She slightly shook her head. _Breathe Clary. _She slightly calmed down but was still a little jumpy. Her mother had just reached the alter. Jon gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. Clary waited for him to go stand next to Luke, but he walked over to her. He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Calm down, I could see you panicking from across the room. It'll be fine" he said. He pulled away and took his place besides Luke.

Clary relaxed and watched the priest step forward. "Please be seated" he said. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Luke Garroway and Jocelyn Fray. Usually, we would say a prayer, but the wedding planners thought it would be a lot more romantic if Luke and Jocelyn explained today to you in their own words" he took a step back.

Luke and Jocelyn looked a little surprised. Jocelyn stepped forward. "Well I wasn't expecting this, but I guess I signed up for it when I asked Isabelle Lightwood and Magnus Bane to plan the wedding. Thank you both so much by the way. Everything is beautiful. Anyways, as most of you know it has been a rough year. I was very distant from my kids and I let everything slip away from me. I have allowed so many bad things to happen and I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if it weren't for Luke. I will never forgive myself, but Luke makes me realize that somewhere inside me there is good. He is the best man I have ever known and it is a blessing to have him near my children. I love him with all my heart and nothing would make me happier than knowing that he is officially part of the family. Clary and Jon have been through so much without me around, but Luke was always beside me telling me that they are strong and they can get through anything. I know he is right now. I know he will be a great father to them and a great husband to me. I love you Luke" she said.

Clary could hear people crying and awing to each other. Luke stepped forward too. "I don't really know how to follow that, but I'll so my best. I have to agree with Jocelyn. The wedding is beautiful. Thank you Izzy and Magnus. Anyways, I have known Jocelyn for a long time. I was best friends with her boyfriend in high school and when they married I was the best man at the wedding. She has always been an important part of my life, but I didn't always realize that it was because I loved her. Her first husband was a good man, but something changed. I watched Jocelyn grow miserable and it crushed my heart. I realized then that I had string feelings for her. I waited until she was ready after divorce and we jumped straight into our relationship. I had always been around her and the kids so I guess I was a little to used to it. I didn't think about what the family needed. All I knew was that I loved her so much and I wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. I know now that I was right and wrong to think that. I was right because I do want to be with her forever. She is the love of my life. I was wrong because there is something I want more. I want to spend forever with her and her beautiful children. Clary and Jon have been like my own children for as along as I can remember. I felt my pain jump through the rough when they were sick or scared or in a bad situation. I feel so honored that they have accepted me into their lives and I will work everyday of my life to be the best father and husband I can be. I love you Jocelyn" he said.

Luke stepped back as the priest stepped forward. "That was lovely" he said. "Shall we get to the marriage?" everybody cheered.

"Luke Garroway, do you take Jocelyn Fray to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

Luke sniffled and Clary could tell he was crying. "I do" he said.

"And Jocelyn Fray, do you take Luke Garroway to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

She nodded and let out a small sob of joy. "I do" she said.

The priest smiled and looked at Luke. "You may now kiss the bride" he said.

Luke pulled Jocelyn into his arms and kissed her. Everybody jumped up and cheered. Clary didn't realize she had been crying until Jon was next to her wiping her tears. Clary looked up and he was crying too. She wiped his tears and gave him a big hug.

Luke and Jocelyn pulled apart and walked down the aisle and out of the room.

People filled all of the empty space in the room and Clary was searching for her friends. Jon pulled her side.

"We are never going to find them in here. We will meet them at the reception. Besides, we have to go see mom" he said.

Clary nodded and followed Jon out to the car that was waiting for them. The realization struck her. _My mom just got married_.


	51. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50**

Clary stared out the window as they drove to the reception. Her head still felt a little jumbled. She was getting lost in her thoughts until Jon grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he was smiling at her.

"I'm really proud of you Clary. I know that today must have been hard for you, but the main thing is that we were there for mom. She has always been there for us and nearly died of regret when she hasn't been. She wouldn't have done this today without us" he said.

Clary nodded. "I know. I'm happy for her. She deserves Luke. I just didn't realize the effect this would have on us. I mean, do we call Luke dad now? I don't know if I ever want to say that word again" she said.

"Clary, Luke has been more of a father to us than Valentine since the day we were born. He was always nicer and he always loved us more. I don't think he cares what we call him. He just wants us to love him like he loves us. He thinks of us as children of his own and I don't know about you, but Luke is the closest thing to a father that I remember. He isn't going to be like Valentine Clary. In fact, he risked himself to beat Valentine up when he got his chance. This will be good for us Clary. We are going to be a real family. I don't just mean you and me and mom of somewhere with Luke. The four of us are going to be there for each other and love each other" he said.

Clary leaned into Jon's chest. "I love you so much Jon" she said.

He squeezed her tight. "I love you too" he said.

They arrived at the reception shortly after their conversation and Jon led Clary inside. Luke and Jocelyn were sitting at the head table talking in hushed voices. Their hands were interlocked and resting on top of the table.

Clary and Jon both smiled. Their mother looked so happy. Jon cleared his throat and they both looked up.

Jocelyn jumped out of her seat. "Clary! Jon! What did you think? Was it too much? Not enough?" she was rambling out of control.

"Mom!" Clary shouted. Jocelyn stopped talking. "The ceremony was beautiful. Everything was perfect so stop worrying and enjoy your wedding" she said.

Jocelyn took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok, but today isn't all about me. Like I said, today is about us becoming a family so Luke and I shouldn't be the only ones getting gifts" she said. She walked behind the table and came back around carrying two small boxes. She handed one to Jon and one to Clary.

Clary and Jon smiled and opened their boxes. In each box there was a small clear stone. Clary and Jon picked them up and they started glowing. They both gasped and looked at their mother.

"Do you remember that rhyme I told you in the store the other day Clary?" she asked.

Clary nodded.

"I told you that I used to read it to you and Jon every night. Jon probably remembers it" she said. Jon nodded.

"Well, in that storybook, there was a part that talked about these magic stones called withclights. They glow when they are in the hands of the most brave and good-hearted warriors. It took me forever to find the replicas that were made, but I never stopped looking. I know that we have been having some pretty dark times lately, especially Clary, but I like to think that these will remind you that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light" **(Harry Potter Reference :p)**.

Jon gave his mom a hug and thanked her, but Clary was still in awe at the stone in her hands. She had received two of the greatest gifts in her life within a few hours. "Clary, are you alright?" her mom asked.

Clary nodded. I'm great. These are beautiful mom. I love it! Thank you so much" she said hugging her mom.

Jocelyn hugged Clary back. When they pulled away Jocelyn chuckled. "I see that I'm not the only one to give you a gift today" she said. Clary stared at the flowers on her wrists. She blushed and nodded.

"They're beautiful, just like you" Jocelyn said.

Clary blushed again.

A man came from behind the bar and informed them that people were starting to arrive and that Luke and Jocelyn needed to move to the back. They said goodbye and followed the man leaving Clary and Jon alone.

The doors opened and people started flowing in. Clary was feeling a bit overwhelmed so she dragged Jon over to their table and sat down. She kept a look out for Jace, but she didn't see him. She knew that Izzy and Magnus would be off somewhere checking on wedding details and that Simon and Alec would follow them. But where was Jace? She hadn't talked to him all day and it was killing her.

Everybody came in and was seated. Clary still hadn't found Jace, but she convinced herself that she wasn't looking carefully enough. Jocelyn and Luke were announced and they made their entrance.

Everybody stood up and cheered for the happy couple. Music started playing and people started filling the dance floor. Clary and Jon sat at the table. A few girls had come and asked Jon to dance, but he politely reclined. Clary knew he didn't want to leave her alone.

She turned to face him. "'I can wait here alone Jon. Go dance with one of those girls before they are convinced you are gay" she said.

He frowned. "I don't like leaving you alone Clary' he said.

Clary groaned. "What on earth do you think is going to happen to me at a wedding?" she asked.

Jon shrugged. "I didn't think anything would happen to you at a party. I couldn't have been more wrong" he said.

"That's true, but it was a party with no adults and a bunch of drunk teenagers. Plus, my psycho rapist ex-boyfriend was there. I don't think he is here Jon" she said.

Clary had never seen Jon so serious. "I'm not leaving you until somebody reliable is around to be with you and that's final. You can't make me leave by convincing me that it will affect my reputation with girls" he said.

Clary groaned. "Jon, it could be years before somebody comes to talk to me" she said.

"I wouldn't say years" a voice said from behind her.


	52. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51**

Clary spun around and saw Jace. She smiled as she had been looking for him all day. "I think I can go now. Have fun you two, but not too much fun" Jon said. He took a sip from his drink and then went to find a girl to dance with.

Jace stepped closer to Clary and offered his hand. Clary took it and Jace knelt down and kissed the back of her hand. "You look lovely angel" he said. Clary blushed and curtsied. "As do you" she said as Jace stood up.

They both laughed and Jace wrapped his arms around Clary. "Are you okay? You looked nervous today" he said.

Clary nodded. "It kind of just dawned on me that my mom was getting married and I would have a real dad and a real family and I just freaked out. I'm glad it happened though. I've never seen my mom so happy" she said.

Jace smiled. "Well you did a great job" he said.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you" she said. Jace looked confused.

Clary held up her wrists. "They're beautiful. I was worrying about my wrists all day and you just always know how to fix me" she said.

"You don't need fixing. You're perfect. I just love to see you smile. I'd buy you a thousand wrist corsages to make you happy. I love your scars. I hated them at first. They just reminded me of your pain, but now I just see strength and they just make me love and respect you so much more" he said. He carefully picked up her wrists and slid the corsages off. He gently kissed her scars there. "I know that they make you uncomfortable, but I don't think you should wear these now. I love all of you Clary. Your imperfections are perfect to me and I love you" he said.

Clary fought her tears. She had found herself doing that a lot lately. "I wish I was good with words. I love you too. I don't deserve you' she said.

Jace leaned closer. "No, you deserve better" he said. Before Clary could object, Jace pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle and soft.

They both smiled as they pulled away. A slow song started playing. Again, Jace offered his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Clary nodded. "You may" she said.

Clary and Jace danced together until there was no more music. An announcement was made that the buffet was open. Clary and Jace got their food and sat at their table. They were soon joined by Simon, Izzy, Magnus, Alec, and Jon. Everybody complimented Izzy and Magnus on their designs.

After dinner they all danced together in a group. Clary was exhausted and felt relieved when another announcement was made for everybody to take their seats. Everybody sat down, but Jon pulled Clary out of her seat.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's time for speeches" he said.

"'Speeches?" she asked nervously.

Yea, didn't Isabelle tell you?" he asked. Clary shook her head and Jon shrugged. "Well the maid of honor and best man have to make speeches so just say a few nice things. You'll be fine. Izzy probably just forgot to tell you because of all the wedding planning. If you get stuck just look at Jace. I'm sure he will know what to do" he said.

Clary nodded and remembered her wrists. She broke away from Jon and ran back to the table to grab her corsages. She ran back to Jon and slid them on. He gave her a sympathetic, but understanding look.

Izzy and Magnus were on stage asking for everyone's attention. "We are going to do the speeches now. First, we have the best man, Jonathan Fray!" they said. Everybody clapped as Jon made his way to the microphone. He pulled tiny flashcards out of his pocket and Clary felt jealous. She was not prepared.

Jon cleared his throat. "Hello, I just wanted to start by thanking everybody for coming. This day means a lot to my family. We haven't felt so complete in a long time and everything is always more special when there are friends to celebrate with. Luke, you are the best man I have ever known. I heard something once. It was that the most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother. People have also told me that Valentine Morgenstern is my dad, but he didn't show love to my mother. He was awful to her, awful to all of us. But Luke, he is loving. He loves my mom unconditionally and he treats us as if we were his own children. I don't care what people say. Luke, you are my dad in my book. Mom, you have been through so much. You and Luke deserve each other. He is good to you and you love him. I have never seen you so happy. I'm so sorry that I have done an awful job at being the man in the house. I haven't protected you and Clary like I should have, but I love you. You deserve to be happy. I'm so happy for both of you and I hope your marriage is filled with all of the love that I saw today" Jon stepped back and everybody cheered.

Clary watched as people wiped their tears and clapped. Izzy and Magnus were back on stage introducing her. Clary couldn't move. Jon had to pull her to where he stood. She stared out at the crowd and lost her words.

"Hi, um I didn't really know I would be making a speech. I- um" she stuttered. She remembered what Jon said and she looked at Jace. He held up his wrists and gave her a sorrowful look. Clary knew what he was suggesting. She didn't want to do it, but she suddenly felt like she had lost her choice. Clary pulled off her corsages and put them on the ground. She heard a few gasps and she looked up to find every single eye on her. She hesitated before regaining her voice.

"I have been through a lot. Most of you probably know, but maybe not all of you… When I was little, I was happy. My family was happy as far as I knew. I didn't suspect anything until Valentine started hitting me and my mom. I was just glad that I got the worst of it. My mom didn't deserve what happened to her. Nobody knew what happened to me. Nobody knew that Valentine would beat me and throw knives at me. I always thought it was my fault. Then one day I was saved. My brother saved me. He saved my mom too. He protected us and even though it took me a while, I finally started remembering what it was like to be happy. I saw my mom find her happiness with Luke. It's true that you're even happier when you come from being sad so my mom and I were feeling really good. I started settling into normal life. I learned how to hide my scars. Soon enough, I had a boyfriend. His name was Sebastian. He was such a good guy. I forgot how much I loved being loved. One day though, he snapped just like Valentine. He raped me. That's how these formed" she held up her wrists. "I'll admit that it was hard to get over. I'm still not over it actually. I had thought that I just needed time and I could be happy again, but they both came back for me. They tortured me. Valentine and Sebastian made my life a living hell, but I would live that life every single day if it meant I could see my mom so happy. She was destroyed when she found out what had happened to me, but it wasn't her fault and it wasn't Luke's fault either. All they have ever done is love me and that's what matters. I think that in a way my misfortune brought my family and if that's true then it was worth it. It's pretty obvious that I would be nervous about having a new father, but I'm not scared of Luke. He is such a great guy. I would bet my life that he would never hurt me or my mom and that is saying something. I have always considered him my dad. He is the one that I love and trust. I've never been so honored to say something in my life. Luke Garroway is my dad. As for my mom, she is one of the most important people in my life. She has been through so much and I know she blames herself for my trouble, but she shouldn't. I just want her to be happy. I want her to love Luke and get the love that she deserves back. I want her to feel safe with her husband. I want her to realize that u love her so much. I would be nothing without her and nothing that has happened to me was her fault. She has always been so strong and she is my idol. I only hope that one day, I will have the honor to marry someone who loves me and whom I love like my mom and Luke. I love you both so much mom and dad" she said.

She stepped back from the microphone and ran backstage. She drowned in her tears. She felt herself falling down, but somebody was catching her.


	53. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52**

Jon stared in shock as his sister dropped her corsages on the floor. He had cried during her speech. He knew it was all his fault. Clary was so brave. Jon could see his mom and Luke both crying. He knew that they felt so bad for her, but they had never been so proud. After her speech, Clary ran backstage. Jon couldn't stop himself from running after her.

He followed the path that she ran and caught up to her just in time to catch her as she was falling. Jon let out a breath of relief when he realized she hadn't fainted. She was still awake, just shaken up.

"That was amazing Clary" he said.

Clary shook in his arms. Jon let her cry even though he knew he would suffer Izzy's wrath for it later. "Do you think mom is mad?" she asked.

Jon was confused. "Clary, why would she be mad?" he asked.

Clary shrugged. "It's supposed to be her happy day and I made it all about my awful past" she said. She let out another sob.

Jon tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "She isn't mad. Today was about all of us remember? And your speech wasn't about your past. I mean it was, but it was really about how even though your past sucked you love mom and Luke unconditionally because they are family to you. I think it was one of the best speeches I have ever heard" he said.

"He's right" a voice said.

Clary and Jon both stood up and turned around. Everybody was here. Luke and Jocelyn held hands in the front. Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec, and Magnus all stood behind them looking at Clary with concerned eyes. Izzy held a gigantic box in her hands.

Jocelyn let go of Luke's hand and stepped closer to Clary. "My poor baby. That was the bravest thing you have ever done. You've been through so much" she said.

Clary groaned. "The speech wasn't supposed to be about what I have been through! It was supposed to be about your eternal love. I'm so sorry" she said.

Jocelyn gave Clary a hug. "Jon was right. I told you that today is about all of us becoming a family. That means we help each other get through rough times. And we have all given enough speeches for a lifetime. I was happier to see that you care about us enough to open up to everybody like that" she said.

Clary smiled. "I don't want to waste today crying. I'm fine now. Everybody go have fun. Thanks for checking on me" she said. Everybody agreed and left except for Izzy who just opened her big box. Clary looked inside and smiled at all the makeup. "Fix me Izzy" she joked. Izzy laughed and went to work on fixing Clary's makeup.

After a few minutes, Izzy had managed to clean up Clary's face. They linked arms and made their way back out to party. They met up with everybody on the dance floor and Clary was glad that nobody brought up her speech. They just danced and had fun. Clary was exhausted after an hour passed. Her mom and Luke asked for everybody's attention.

Jocelyn was the one to speak. "We have a few things to say. First, we want to thank you all for coming. Today is really important to our family and it just means so much to have you all here. Second, I want to acknowledge Isabelle Lightwood and Magnus Bane. They planned a beautiful wedding and we are so grateful. Third, we wanted to thank our children. Jon, you have always been the man of the family. You always step up when things get rough and we are confident that we would truly have nothing without you. It means so much that you were able to walk me down the aisle and fill the best man spot for Luke. Clary, you are the strongest person we have ever known. You have gone through more in your life than we could imagine, but it has only made our love for you stronger. We are so proud to call you our daughter. It meant the world to me to have you by my side as my maid of honor today. Lastly, we wanted to say that this is the last song being played tonight. We would love for everybody to grab someone special and have a dance" she said.

Everybody started running to find a dance partner. Izzy went with Simon and Alec went with Magnus. Jon had been dancing with a girl he had met earlier. Clary thought her name was Maureen. She sat in her chair waiting for Jace. She finally found him pushing through the crowd towards her.

He stopped in front of her and held out his hands. "Care to dance beautiful?" he asked.

Clary pretended to think about it. "I don't know, what's in it for me?" she joked.

Jace laughed. "You get to dance with this stunning attractive guy" he said gesturing to himself.

Clary smiled. She hated to admit it, but she had missed his arrogance. She took his hands and he led her to the center of the dance floor. The song started playing and everybody started to sway with their partner. Clary put her head on Jace's shoulder.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he said.

Clary smiled. They danced for a minute or two when Clary felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jon. "Can I steal my sister for a minute?' he asked. Jace nodded and gave Clary a quick kiss.

Jon spun Clary around. "Do you think things are going to be different now?" he asked. Clary shrugged. "I think so. I think it's a good thing though" she said.

Jo looked hesitant. "I'm so happy for them, but I don't remember how to be a son. I can't even remember how to be a good brother and I try it everyday-"

"Stop it Jon. You know that I would have died a long time ago without you. You are the best brother in the world and you are going to be a great son. Mom and Luke love you no matter what and so do I" she said.

Jon pulled Clary close. "Do you ever just get that feeling where you don't want something, but you know it will help? I mean I don't want to be scared of having a real family again, but I now that being scared is the only thing that will make me try so hard to be goo at it" he said.

Clary nodded. She knew exactly what she meant. Not wanting to do something, but knowing that you have to if you want things to be better. Clary was not looking forward to what she would do next.


	54. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

Clary woke up really early. She was exhausted from the wedding, but she had something to so. She was careful not to wake her parents or Jon as she got dressed and went downstairs. She left a note that she was going out with Izzy. She hoped that nobody needed her because that was a lie.

Clary walked outside and down her street until she hit the main road. She called a cab and told the driver where she was going. When she arrived, she paid and got out of the car. Clary stared at the gigantic building in front of her. It was intimidating and Clary was second guessing her decision.

_Stop being a whimp,_ she told herself. She dragged herself inside and approached the nearest person. "Hello, my name is Clarissa. I called earlier" she said. The man nodded. "Oh yes they did tell me about you. Right this way Clarissa" he said.

Clary followed him to a small section will a few chairs. "Somebody will come get you in a few minutes when everything is ready" he said. Clary gave a small thanks and sat in one of the chairs.

She hadn't realized how nervous she was until she was using all of her effort to slow her breaths. Clary felt like she had been sitting for hours until a woman in uniform approached her. "Clarissa?" she asked.

Clary nodded. "Follow me, and welcome to Brooklyn Prison" she said.

Clary gulped and followed the woman. She stopped when she saw a row of seats lined up against thick glass. There was a miniscule whole for a wire to fit through that connected the phone to the other side of the glass where another chair was.

"Do you care who you see first?" the woman asked. Clary shook her head.

"Very well. Have a seat then" she said. Clary sat in the seat that the woman pointed to and tried to calm herself down. After a few minutes Clary heard a door open.

She looked up and saw two officers pulling Sebastian towards her on the opposite side of the glass. Clary sucked in a breath. He didn't look like the Sebastian she had known. He was smaller as if he were being starved and every part of him that Clary could see what covered in bruises or dried blood.

His eyes were still pitch black, but Clary thought they looked empty now. He sat down and Clary backed up a little. He picked up the phone on his side. Clary picked up her phone slowly and brought it to her ear.

"Hi" she said.

Sebastian finally made eye contact with her. "Uh, hi" he said.

"I just had a question for you. What happened? You were so nice and I loved you. Why did you do that to me? I don't get it" she said. She was terrified of what he would say next so she squeezed her eyes shut. They shot open when she heard whimpering.

She looked at Sebastian and saw him clutching the phone and wiping under his eyes. He was crying. "I'm so sorry Clary. I never was sorry. I always thought that you were a bad person for not giving me what I wanted and I guess I thought you deserved what you got. I've never been so wrong. It's hell here. They barely feed us and they don't care who beats the shit out of who or when you need a shower or bathroom. I'm just… I'm so sorry" he said.

Clary felt her heart break. If anybody had told her yesterday that she would be visiting her ex-boyfriend who raped her in jail and feeling bad for him, she would have thought they were insane. But, here she was crying that he was stuck on the other side of the glass.

She looked into his eyes and she didn't see the monster that hurt her. She saw a broken boy begging for forgiveness and help. He reminded Clary of Jon when he begged for her to forgive him for being a bad brother after he found out about Valentine. "It's ok' she said.

Sebastian's head snapped up. "What?" he said.

Clary sniffled. "It's ok" she repeated. Sebastian shook his head. "No it isn't. I took something from you; something that you can never get back. Your life is ruined and it's all my fault" he said.

Clary shook her head. "You're right. I can never get that back, but my life isn't ruined. You brought me closer with my mom and she just got married. I'm happy with Jace now and I actually don't think any of that would have happened without you. I'm not thanking you, but I think I am trying to forgive you. I can see how bad things are for you here. Believe it or not, I kind of wish I could help" she said.

The woman tapped Clary's shoulder. "He only has about a minute left Clarissa" she said. Clary nodded and turned her attention to Sebastian. "You have to go" she said. She was starting to stand up when she saw Sebastian place his hand against the glass. Clary raised her hand to his and pressed against the glass.

She was still terrified, but they both needed the closure. "Clary, do one thing for me" he said.

Clary was scared. "Depends on what it is" she said. Sebastian pulled his hand away and so did Clary. "Come visit again? Draw something for me. I'm forgetting what the sky looks like and I don't want to forget" he said.

Clary didn't want to, but she couldn't help herself. "I'll do my best" she said. She hung up the phone and so did he. The officers pulled Sebastian up from the chair and dragged him through the back doors.

Clary wiped furiously at the tears under her eyes before sitting back down. _One down one to go_, she thought. As if on cue, the door opened and the officers dragged Valentine towards her. He sat in the chair and picked up the phone. Clary picked up her phone. She didn't get the chance to talk. "What do you want bitch?" he said.

Clary wasn't surprised. "I just-"

"Shut your mouth! I'll kill you I swear!" he started banging on the glass. Clary dropped the phone as the officers hit Valentine over the head and dragged him back through the doors.

The woman came and placed a hand on Clary's shoulder. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have" she said. Clary nodded and followed the woman back to where she entered before.

The woman turned around to leave. "Wait!" Clary shouted.

The woman spun around. "When are visiting hours?" Clary asked.

The woman laughed. "You're crazy you know" she said. Clary nodded. "Visiting hours are on the weekends between 10 am and 3 pm. There is no need to call just show up and request somebody" she said.

Clary thanked her and walked outside. She walked over to the main road which was really quiet. Not a cab in sight. Clary cursed at herself and went to sit on the curb to wait. As soon as she sat down, a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Want a ride?" it said.


End file.
